


Love In Éire

by BlackWidowNat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 83,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowNat/pseuds/BlackWidowNat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma goes to Ireland to help her (foster) brother August on a movie set. She meets the dashing lead actor, Killian Jones, and her life will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_“Emma! Please!” He was pleading with her. She couldn't see her brother because he was on the phone, but she just knew he was kneeling._

_“August, I can’t just drop everything and move to Ireland!” she protested as she ran her free hand through her long blonde hair. She heard him exhale a sharp breath. “You’re on your knees aren’t you?”_

_“Maybe. Would it help?”_

_(Idiot.)_

_“Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve worked with you? I haven’t worked on costumes, or sewn, or distressed or anything in years!” August worked in the movie business as a costumer who, besides working on fittings for actors’ outfits, also did some distressing work. He’d called in desperation because one of his assistants had to leave production and he needed someone to take her place. When he first started, Emma worked with him to get his business off the ground and when he’d left for California, she stayed in Manhattan._

_“_ _Emma, you were the best. Please!” He was starting to sound more desperate. “I love you little sister.” Emma ran her hand down her face with a groan because now he was playing dirty. She and August were never adopted. When they both left the system (he was 18 and she was 17), they stayed with each other, only separating many years later when August went to Los Angeles._

_“I hate you.”_

_“No you don’t.”_

_“I know you’re smiling you smug bastard.” He chuckled lightly._

_“You should be receiving your flight confirmation email tonight”, he said. “Think of it this way Emma: it’s a nine month vacation in Ireland--”_

_“I’m going to be working.”_

_“Whatever, it’s still going to be fun. We’ll be together again...and you never know, it might change your life.”_

_Gods…how right he was._


	2. Chapter 1

Emma had never seen so much green. Manhattan was a sea of black and grey and cement and smoke. Not that she didn’t love it, there wasn’t as much green-ness there except for Central Park. She and August stayed in Galway for a couple of days so Emma could get accustomed to the time change.

“So, where are we going from here?” she asked him as August drove them out of Galway.

“Liscannor”, said August. Emma turned from the window to face her brother, who was looking straight ahead with a smile on his face.

“Huh?”

“We’re on location this week, right outside the village are the Cliffs of Moher, where we’re filming. They set up tents and trailers and all that for us to work in. We’ll be there in a couple of hours.” Emma took pictures of anything and everything on the drive, even making August pull over twice.

“I swear, I haven’t seen this much of the color green…ever”, said Emma. “It’s beautiful out here. If I didn't have work or you, I’d think of staying here.”

“I know what you mean.”

They were silent until Emma noticed the spire of the village church on the horizon. The village they drove through was something out of a book on medieval history. They stopped at a small bed and breakfast on the outer edge of the village to leave her bags and so that she could change. They were going to be working with fake blood and dirt that day and so Emma pulled on the jeans she wore when she helped her friend Aurora paint her apartment, her old black Converse high tops, and white tank top with a black long sleeve tee over it. She finished the look with her favorite red leather jacket, her favorite Navy blue beanie, and some black leather gloves. When they arrived on set, August introduced her to the rest of his team. Most of them she knew, but there were a couple of new girls: a woman with long brown curly hair named Belle who loved to read and was a calm and demure soul. Then there was Ruby, with her long straight brown hair and that one red streak. Emma could see the mischief behind her eyes and knew that she was the ‘fun’ one.

“It’s awesome to meet you Emma”, said Ruby. “Your brother here hasn't stopped talking about you and how awesome you are!” Ruby was dragging Emma to a big white tent where they were going to mix the fake blood and dirty the costumes. Ruby showed Emma where to hang her jacket and the rest of her things and they got to work.

“So, I never figured they’d shoot a post-apocalyptic zombie movie in a location as beautiful as this”, said Emma as she mixed a batch of blood. “Same here”, replied Ruby as she ripped holes into some shirts. “But when’s the last time you saw a zombie movie set in Europe?”

“What about Shaun of the Dead?”

“I meant like, serious ones.”

“What about 28--”

“I do hope you weren't about to say 28 Days Later, love.”

Emma looked up from where she was kneeling in front of a big white bucket she was mixing blood in to see man standing over her.

“Excuse me?”

“28 Days Later does not count”, said the man. “Those were infected people, not zombies.”

“Uh huh”, she said and stood. It allowed her a better look at the guy: jet black hair, a few days of scruff along a strong jaw, and the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. She stood up and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead and cheek to get her hair out her face, then place her hands on her hips.

“Killian Jones”, he said with a big grin and extended his hand to her. Emma had seen his movies (he was good) and like everyone else in the world, knew his reputation as a ladies’ man and party guy who used his good looks and Irish accent to his advantage.

“Emma Swan. I've heard of you.” Emma took his hand, but before she could shake it, he pulled her hand up and grazed her knuckles lightly with his lips…never taking his eyes off her. “And where did you come from…Emma Swan?” he asked with a smirk. “I’m August’s sister.”

“Who apparently knows how to make blood. My kind of lass.”

“Yeah. Whatever buddy”, replied Emma with an eye roll. “Look, Ruby and I have to work, so if you don’t mind?”

“Of course love, I’ll leave you it.” He winked at her and walked off, but not before calling, “By the way Swan, you’ve got red on you!”  He disappeared behind some curtains that led to make-up.

“What is wrong with you Emma?!” Ruby shrieked.

“Huh?”

“He’s one of the biggest stars on the planet right now! You talked to him like he was nobody, when he’s got people fawning over him all the time!”

“Exactly. Why should I help to inflate his already huge ego?” said Emma. “Besides, he’s a cocky bastard. I’m sure he’s used to getting his way, and I wouldn't be me if I didn't act like those blue eyes and that accent had no hold over me.”

“Ah HA! Knew it!”

“Well, I’m only human”, she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. “By the way, do I have something on my face?”

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian practically sprinted from the make-up chair once Alice was done with him. He was hoping to see the fiery blonde again. He was so used to everyone throwing themselves at him and treating him like a god because of an accent and a pretty face. She-Who-Must-Be-Named told him in no uncertain terms that was the only reason she’d ever been with him and she’d never leave her husband for him. You’re just a pretty face and one day, it won’t work for you anymore. But he wasn't going to think about her anymore. He was more intrigued by Emma Swan. He liked a woman who didn't mind getting dirty, and in that moment where she wiped her hand across her face and smeared that stuff on her, she looked beautiful to him. Killian made his way through the curtains back out to where he’d seen the two women working and was disappointed to see they were gone.

“William!” he called. “Smee!” A pudgy and shorter man ran up to him and handed over a coffee cup.

“Yes sir?” his assistant asked.

“When do I go to wardrobe?”

“After lunch. Alice wanted me to remind you to please eat carefully because and I quote, _I just did his bleedin’ his make-up and I ain’t doin’ it again_ …end quote.” Killian simply rolled his eyes.

“Come Smee”, he said. “Suddenly I’m rather hungry.”

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma was content to have a quiet lunch. Ruby and Belle were going into town and August had some costumes to take care of. After cleaning up as best she could, she made her way to the craft services tent and got in line for her lunch. She met a very nice older lady who was head of catering.

“Hello dear. I haven’t seen you before”, she said. “You can call me Granny, everybody does.”

“I’m Emma, August’s sister”, Emma replied as they shook hands. “One of his assistants had to leave and so he called me in to help…and now I’m here.”

“Well, welcome to the family dear.”

Emma took her plate and gave Granny a small smile and walked off to find somewhere to sit. She found an empty table away from everyone and sat down to eat. She opened her dilapidated paperback copy of Peter Pan and started reading as she ate. So engrossed in her meal and book, she didn’t notice someone drop into the seat across from her. It wasn’t until she heard someone give a short cough that she looked over the top of her book and was faced with a pair of bright blue eyes.

“Hi there lass.”

“Jones.” She lifted the book back up and was intent to keep on reading until he hooked a long index finger over the top and brought it down, taking it from her and putting it aside.

“Something more interesting than me, love?”

“Don’t flatter yourself buddy”, she said.

“I’m trying to eat Jones.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t talk.”

“Why do you want to talk to me?” she asked and twirled her fork into her spaghetti and stuffed it in her mouth. A piece of noodle hung out of her mouth and as Jones watched, she formed her lips into a perfect ‘O’ and drew it into her mouth. No one she’d met since him ever really wanted to talk to her. The men she’d met before were only ever after one thing and she was not going to be stupid again…it didn’t matter how insanely attractive he was.

“Uh, you’ve got a little something there on your chin lass”, he said and touched his own chin, trying to show her where. Emma wiped her hand on the side of her chin.

“Better?” Jones shook his head so Emma wiped the other side. “How about now?”  Killian rolled his bright blues at her.

“Bloody hell, let me then.” He reached across the table and took her face in his hand, carefully running his thumb across her chin. The instant his skin touched hers, she felt a shock run up her cheeks. “All better.” He licked the sauce off his thumb with a smile in Emma’s direction.  “Hmm. Maybe I should’ve gotten the spaghetti.” Emma hoped he didn’t notice the blush that was sure to be running up her neck and into her cheeks.

“Yeah, well…you never answered my question”, said Emma. “Why are you talking to me? Shouldn’t you go sit with the other movie stars?”

“Bit defensive aren’t we?”

“Just realistic.”

“You intrigue me lass. I’ve never met anyone quite like you”, said Jones. “And I’ve decided that we should be friends.” Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

“Seriously?” she asked. “Because I ‘intrigue’ you, you want to be friends with me?”

“Yup”, he replied as he popped the ‘p’ at the end. Emma rolled her eyes yet again.

“What are you, 12?”

“No, 27.” Emma just rolled her eyes and went back to her lunch.

“Anyways Swan, tell me about yourself. After all, it’s what friends do.”

“It’s not really any of your business and I don’t remember saying yes to being your friend.”

“Try something new darling, it’s called trust.” He popped a fry into his mouth and stared her down as he chewed.

“There is only one person I trust and that’s my brother”, said Emma. “Ask me to trust someone I just met when you’ve been abandoned on the side of the road just hours after being born, when the only family you’ve known returns you to the orphanage after three years because they end up having their own kid, and when you give everything to someone and they leave you high and dry to take a fall for something they did...So yeah, forgive me for not trusting you.”

“Emma, I--”

“Don’t.” Emma pushed her seat away from the table and stood up. “Enjoy your lunch.”

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

He’d seen the look of a lost one when he’d first laid eyes on her. He should’ve kept his bloody idiot mouth shut. She was right, he ruined everything he touched. He barely knew this girl and he ruined whatever chance he had at being even just friends. Killian threw his arm over his face as he lay on the couch in his trailer and groaned.

“SMEE!”

“Yes sir?”

“Get me the number of a florist.”

“Of course sir.”

That’s what he was going to do: send her flowers every day until she agreed to talk to him so that he could apologize, so that he could tell her that she wasn’t the only one who’d been abandoned.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

It started the next day. When she stepped into the costume tent that morning, there were a dozen red roses waiting. All Emma could do was roll her eyes and scoff.

“Excuse me, Miss Swan?” Emma whirled around to find a short and slightly pudgy man in a red knit cap shuffling his feet.

“Who are you?”

“William Smee, but you can call me Smee”, he said. “Personal assistant of Killian Jones.”

“Oh, you are huh? Well, do me a favor then Smee”, Emma said. She went over to the table where the roses were, grabbed the vase and shoved it into Smee’s hands. “Give this back to your boss and tell him I don’t like roses.”

“Of course ma’am. He wanted me to give you this as well.”

He handed her a small envelope with Swan written on the front. Smee left as Emma opened it and began to read:

_Swan: I apologize for yesterday. That was bad form on my part. I was being honest when I said that you intrigue me and that I wanted to be friends. You’d be the first real friend I’ve ever had since most people just want to be around me because of who I am. Smee doesn’t count because he’s a little afraid of me…I think. I hope you enjoyed the flowers. KJ_

“What’s with that smile on your face?” Emma’s head snapped up and away from the letter to see Ruby staring at her.

“I’m not smiling.”

“Girl, please”, retorted Ruby. “You had a Cheshire Cat grin on your face until I pointed it out. And did I see William Smee scurrying away with a vase of roses?”

Emma stayed quiet and shoved the paper in her pocket.

“We’ve got work to do.”

Ruby held up her hands in acquiescence and went about her routine. Emma pulled her iPod from her purse and popped her earbuds in starting up ‘Paradise City’ by Guns ‘n Roses. Singing along quietly as she danced over to a rack where several coats hung and pulled a long black duster and sat down to do her work.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian was going over the day’s script when Smee returned to the trailer with the roses. Killian looked over the top of his script and raised an eyebrow.

“Why are those here Mr. Smee?” he asked.

“Miss Swan says she doesn't like roses sir.”

“Oh does she now?” Killian stroked his chin in thought. “Well then, I’ll just have to try again.”

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

The next day it was a dozen orchids and they were yellow. Nestled in the bouquet was a small note that read: _Orchids?_ She pocketed the note and rolled her eyes. She was distressing a black waistcoat when someone cleared their throat behind her.

“Miss Swan?” It was Smee again.

“Morning Smee.” Emma put her work down at her station and picked up the new bouquet. “Tell him not orchids either.”

“Of course Miss Swan”, replied Smee as he took the flowers from her.

“Hey Smee!” called Ruby. “What are you doing here?”

“Hi Ruby. I was just seeing if Miss Swan liked the flowers--”

Emma grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, pushing him out.

“Thanks for coming Smee! Not orchids.”

“What was that?” cried Ruby as soon as he was gone. “And don’t you say nothing.”

“Ruby, it wasn’t anything.”

“Why is Killian Jones sending you flowers?”

“It’s not important Ruby.”

“Come on Emma! Tell me what’s up!” Emma sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“ _Fine_.”

Emma was surprised how easily she found it to open up and talk to Ruby since she’d only known her a week. She told her about the conversation she and Jones had at lunch a few days before and why she didn’t trust him.

“Maybe give the guy a chance, he seems genuine. I know you said you don’t trust easily, but look at how easily we’re getting along”, said Ruby.

“It’s surprising me too”, replied Emma. “Thanks for listening.”

“Just remember, Emma: not everyone is going to be like _him_.”

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

The same routine went on for over a week. He sent her Daisies, Alstroemerias, Sunflowers, Lilies, Plumerias, and yellow and white Irises. Every day the routine was the same: Smee would come by and Emma would simply shake her head and then he’d take the bouquet back. She did not get butterflies in her belly every morning she saw a new vase, she did _not_ she totally did). But she couldn’t ignore how it made her feel that someone was trying to get to know her. It was all in vain however, because he’d leave…they always did.

The day he’d sent her Irises, August invited her for lunch in the village. Emma was excited because they’d barely had a chance to talk that first week; she’d come back to the B&B every night dead tired and August would be just as tired, if he even went back to his room that night.

“So what’s going on with you and Jones?” August asked as they sat outside at the Guinness Café. Emma choked on the water she’d just drank.

“What?” she asked. “What are you talking about?”

“You think because I’ve been busy all week that I have no idea what’s going on?” August ran his hand over his scruff smiled at her. “Come on Emma, you don’t have to hide it. He’s been sending you flowers every day for the last week and a half.”

“How do you know about that?”

“Who do you think let’s Smee in every morning to leave the flowers at your station?”

“Seriously?!”

“Emma, I love you, but you need to let other people in. Not everyone is going to be like Neal, not everyone is going to leave you behind.”

“You did!”

“I asked you to come with me! That’s on you little sister, you left me.”

“You’re lucky I love you Auggie.”

“All I’m saying is give the man a chance. He’s a pretty nice guy. I got to know him when we were doing costume fittings before filming started. You could do with some more friends you know.”

Emma was pretty quiet the rest of lunch. Would it really hurt to be friends with the guy? She wasn’t going to be around him forever and after filming was done, she’d never have to see him again.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

The next morning, Emma walked into the costume tent and found the day’s flowers at her station: one dozen bright yellow Buttercups sat in teal green vase. She tossed her bag and coat on the chair and went to pick up the vase. That’s how Smee found her: her nose deep in the flowers, inhaling their delicious scent.

“Good Morning Emma.”

“Hey Smee.” She put the vase down and grabbed a paper and pen, hastily scribbling a note and handing it over. “Give him this, would you?”

“Of course. He’ll be happy you liked them this time”, said Smee.

“I’m sure he will.”

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian was used to the routine by now. He’d be finishing up his morning coffee when Smee would inevitably return with the flowers of the day. Today, however, when Smee entered his trailer he was flower-less.

“Where are they?” he asked his assistant.

“She kept them and asked me to give you this.” Smee handed him a piece of paper. “You’re needed on location in 10 minutes sir.”

“Thank you William”, replied Killian. “I’ll be right there.”

With a nod, Smee left the trailer and Killian looked down to the note.

_Jones: Buttercups, how’d you know? After some thinking, I realized I’d been too hasty. I’m pretty busy this week, but how about lunch next week where we first had lunch? See you around…Swan_

Below the note, she’d scrawled her phone number ( _Don’t read too much into this buddy._ ) with a small not saying it was okay to text her. That day, Killian Jones had to do a lot of takes because he kept getting distracted because all he could think of was a beautiful blonde with bright, emerald green eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Unknown Number: Buttercups, huh?** _

Emma stared at her phone, at the text message from a weird ass number she didn’t recognize. Who in the world was it--wait. Emma laughed to herself: _Jones_. She quickly added his number to the contact list and messaged back.

_Swan: Shouldn’t you be working right now?_

_**KJ: They’re resetting cameras or some business that I have no idea about and Alice is freshening up ripped out throats.** _

_Swan: That would sound so weird to a normal person. Lol_

_**KJ: Well, thank goodness we’re not normal then, eh Swan?** _

_Swan: Thank you for the flowers by the way. Buttercups are my favorite. You didn’t have to do all that…_

_**KJ: It’s my pleasure Swan. I really am sorry about lunch that day.** _

_Swan: My brother and Ruby convinced me to turn over a new leaf and make some new friends._

_**KJ: Then I must thank Miss Lucas and Booth.** _

_**KJ: I will have to say good-bye for now Swan. The undead need to be maimed and there is only one man for the job.** _

_Swan: Have fun Jones. Don’t forget to double tap._

**_KJ: My dear Swan, what kind of man do you take me for?_ **

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma wasn’t going to admit it to anyone, but she was nervous about her lunch date (why was she thinking that?! It was not a date…it so was not) with Killian Jones. She didn’t want him to get any ideas or anything so she didn’t bother changing out her jeans and grey AC/DC t-shirt that were covered in dirt from her morning’s work with Ruby. She left her hair up in a messy ponytail and didn’t bother putting in her contacts. She was sure she had several smudges on her face too. After gathering her tray of food (the day’s meal was Granny’s specialty: fish & chips), Emma took a seat at a far table again. Putting in her earbuds, she tuned her iPod to her ‘Relaxation’ playlist and tucked into her lunch. The first bite of fish was so good, she couldn’t help but letting a small moan escape as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Suddenly she felt something like a bug skimming across her forehead so she opened her eyes to see Killian leaning over her, big lopsided grin on his face. “Hey Jones”, she said as she pulled her earbuds out.

“Afternoon Swan.” He walked around to the seat opposite her and sat down, his tray landing noisily on the table.

“So…”

“Yeah…”

“The flowers were beautiful. I put them up in my hotel room, they make it smell nice.” _Nice one Emma_.

“I’m glad you like them”, said Killian as he looked down at his plate. “So we’re friends then?”

“Yeah”, said Emma. “Yeah, we’re friends.”

He looked up at her then.

“Will you tell me the story one day? About your life?” Killian saw a look of major hurt flit across her eyes and he couldn’t help feeling angry. He was angry at the man who’d hurt this poor girl, who caused her to build walls, not allowing anyone in. And he was angry at the family who would dare do that to a three year old girl.

“Maybe. Just as long as I don’t have to hear your happy story.”

“My story is far from happy Swan”, he said. “But how about we talk about happier things? Wouldn’t want to bring down our afternoon.”

“Sure.”

“So”, Killian said as he took a bite of his fish, “Looks like you’ve had a busy day, love.” He pointed at the dirt on her face.

“Yeah. I’ve been trying to get this black duster all dirty”, she replied. She took a sip of her soda and continued, “I hate it every time because that coat is gorgeous.”

“So it’s you I’ve to thank for my wonderfully dirty wardrobe?”

“That’s your coat?” Killian nodded. “It’s…I like that coat.”

“As do I.” Killian looked away at that moment and Emma was glad because her face felt like it was on fire.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

They fell into a pattern; having lunch whenever they were both free or texting when they couldn’t. Killian loved being around her because he felt he didn’t need to be the flirty idiot dubbed ‘Captain Innuendo’ by so many. He knew Emma wouldn’t take his bull, so he didn’t even try with her, he was just himself: Killian Allen Jones.

_**KJ: Swan, are you busy love?** _

_Swan: Why?_

_**KJ: Gold needs a favor.** _

_Swan: The director needs a favor? From me?_

_**KJ: Sort of.** _

_Swan: Out with it Jones._

_**KJ: You are a persistent lass, aren’t you darling?** _

_**KJ: Don’t roll your eyes at me.** _

_Swan: How would you know I’d do that?_

_**KJ: Because I know you, love. And yes…I know you were about to roll your eyes again.** _

_Swan: I hate you._

_**KJ: No you don’t.** _

_**Swan: Whatever…will you just tell me the favor?** _

_**KJ: How would you like to get shot and/or stabbed (quite horrifically I might add) for the sake of movie making?** _

_Swan: What are you even talking about?_

_Swan: And don’t let out the loud sigh and eye roll that I know you’re about to._

_**KJ: Touché Swan. We need more zombies. I asked Gold if you could be one.**_

_Swan: You want me to be a zombie? And get made up by the greatest zombie make-up artist EVER?!_

_**KJ: Yes darling. I will personally see to it that Mr. Nicotero does your make-up.**_

_Swan: If we were talking on the phone, this would be that point when you’d hear tires squealing._

_**KJ: I’m glad you’re happy Swan. It’s my life’s goal to see your smile ;). He’s waiting for you in the make-up tent.** _

Emma couldn’t help but stare at his last message. ‘ _It’s my life’s goal to see you smile_.’ Why would Killian care if she smiled? _Relax Emma_ , she thought to herself, _he’s your friend and that’s totally normal. **Liar**_. She threw the thought out of her head and sent a quick message to August and Ruby to let them know where she’d be on lunch. She was walking over to the make-up area when her phone buzzed again.

_**KJ: If you value that superb AC/DC shirt you always insist on wearing, I’d change out of it.** _

_Swan: I have a lot of AC/DC t-shirts._

_**KJ: My kind of lass. Now, where are you? He’s waiting!** _

She burst through the curtains into the make-up area to find Killian leaning against a station animatedly chatting away with Greg Nicotero. When Killian saw her, a big grin spread across his face and he motioned for her to come closer.

“And here she is! Greg, I’d like to introduce you to my very best friend…”, said Killian and Emma felt her ears heat up. “…the exquisite Emma Swan.” Greg Nicotero extended his hand and shook with Emma.

“Nice to meet you Emma”, he said.

“It’s an honor to meet you Mr. Nicotero”, Emma replied. “I’m a huge fan. _Evil Dead, The Walking Dead, Drag Me to Hell_ , anything with George Romero. Getting zombie make-up done by you is on my bucket list!”

“First of all, you can call me Greg and second, are you ready to get started?”

“Of course!” He indicated a chair for her to take a seat in.

“And you too Jones, we’ve got to get your look done too.” Killian took the seat right next to Emma’s and turned to her.

“Excited love?”

“You have no idea.”

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian watched Emma fall asleep as she was worked on and he couldn’t help but smile. She looked so peaceful and happy, like she didn’t carry the burden she’d yet to tell him about. Every time he thought about how some man hurt her so badly, he found his anger rising in him and wanted to tear that man (whoever he was) limb from limb. _Calm down man! Don’t mistake this for anything but what it is: she is your friend and not your girl…no matter how much you want her to be. Wait, what?_

Emma gave a small snore, pulling Killian from his thoughts. He looked over at her and was surprised at what he saw: her long blonde hair was matted, covered with dirt and blood. Her face was pale and gaunt, and blood was caked around her mouth. Her lips, which Killian had noticed were always pink and plump (and very kissable [ _seriously mate, what?_ ]), now were cracked and dried as if she hadn’t had any water in a very long time. She had darkened veins painted up the sides of her face, neck, and down her arms.

“Swan, it’s time to get up”, he said as he poked her in the shoulder. She gave a little grunt and blinked several times before fully opening her eyes. She wasn’t wearing the contacts yet, so her bright emerald eyes stood out amongst all the make-up.

“I’m done?” she asked as she turned to Killian. “How do I look?”  A bite, previously hidden because of how she was sitting, came into view and Killian gasped. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

He got out of his chair and walked over to her. He ran his fingers over her collarbone where the bite was. It looked so real, like she had a chunk missing there. There were teeth marks and pieces of fake skin glued on top of her real skin to look like it had been ripped back.

“Greg here did such a good job, I almost believed you were really hurt…” He said quietly and trailed off. He was pleased, however, when he saw her shiver a little.

“Yeah, he’s uh…the best.” She cleared her throat and looked in the mirror for the first time. “HOLY CRAP!”

Killian threw his head back, letting out a deep and grumbly laugh.

“Sir?” Smee appeared in the tent.

“What is it Smee?” Killian asked.

“They’re ready for you.”

“Right then”, he replied. He turned back to Emma, “See you out there Swan.”

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

He handed Smee his black duster and Emma watched them go. She couldn’t believe the way he’d made her shiver when he touched her collarbone, where the bite was. She’d hoped that he hadn’t noticed, but she saw the smile on his face and bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling back.

“Emma?”

“Yeah?” She turned away from where Killian had disappeared with Smee to face Greg. “Sorry.”

“No problem.” He handed her a very small rectangular case. “These are your contacts. They cover a lot of the eye, so your vision is going to be limited and I recommend we put them in when we get out there. I’ll be out there to help you.”

“Thanks. I wear normal contacts so I’m used to it.”

“You’ll need to take those out.” He pointed to a contacts case and bottle on the counter. Emma took her contacts out and pocket the case Greg had given her.

“What exactly am I going to be doing anyways?” she asked. “In the scene? Jones didn’t tell me.”

“You’re going to try and kill him”, said Greg Nicotero. “He’s going to be ‘hurt’ on the ground and a group will be advancing him. You’ll be the last one shot and he’ll be shooting you in the head. You’re going to need to practice that before we film.” They spent the next hour working on how she needed to move and how to react when she ‘died’…again. As they were about to head out to the Cliffs, August and Ruby came by.

“Look at you little sister!” August exclaimed. “You look perfectly dead. Seriously, it’s so perfect that I want to hit you in the head with something.”

“I am genuinely scared right now”, said Ruby. “This makes me glad I only work with clothes.”

After taking a few pictures with August and Ruby, they joined the group heading out to the Cliffs where filming was taking place. Emma hadn’t seen Killian in full costume until that day and it made her jaw drop. The way the wind was blowing made his coat billow out behind him, showing off his (very dirty) white shirt that was unbuttoned a sinful amount under the black waistcoat with a pair of gun holsters strapped around his thighs, a shiny silver gun sitting in each holster. Emma went to join the rest of the ‘zombies’ and popped in her contacts. Emma was chatting with the other extras when she felt like she was being watched. She turned to find Killian staring after her, and even under all that make-up, she felt her skin burn. She was so screwed.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

“That was one of the greatest things I’ve ever done!” cried Emma as she and Killian walked back to the tents after filming. She stumbled and would’ve fallen if Killian hadn’t caught her.

“You okay there love?” he asked.

_Was that worry she heard in his voice? Nah. Why would someone that’d just been named ‘People’s Sexiest Man Alive’ for the second time care for her…like that? She was no one, someone no man (besides August) ever cared enough for—Wait! Where was this even coming from?! Relax Swan. Oh geez, now I’m using that nickname he gave me. Snap out of it Emma!_

“Yeah, I’m fine”, she replied. “It’s these contacts, I’m practically blind. I need to take them out, but Greg took the case and--”

Before she could finish her sentence, Killian literally swept her off her feet and was carrying her the rest of the way.

“What are you doing?!”

“Helping Swan”, he replied, all suave. “Can’t have you hurting yourself.”

“Put me down!”

“I will do no such thing! You can barely see in those things, I don’t want you hurting yourself.” They reached the tent and he set her down.

“Thanks.” He sat back in an empty chair and watched she removed the contacts.

“So, are you going to this location shooting wrap gathering that Gold insists on having now that we’ve finished here?” he asked her.

“I don’t know. August is going of course, and I’m sure that Ruby is going to try and make me go”, she replied as she pulled of the jacket she’d been wearing off and hung it up on a rack nearby. One of the make-up artists waved her over to the chair.

“Let’s get all that off you”, Alice said.

Killian remained in his seat as he watched Alice start to clean Emma up. She started by pulling the appliances (fake pieces of skin that look like bites or missing bits of skin, etc.) and when she’d managed to get them all off, she got some wet wipes to clean off the gunk. Emma pulled her hair over her shoulder, exposing her slender neck and Killian jumped out of his chair.

“You okay Jones?” Emma asked.

“Yeah, I’m going back to my trailer”, he said. “I’ll text you later, yeah?”

“Sure, see ya.” Killian hurried out and once in his trailer, he threw himself on the couch with a groan. This is not happening. I am _not_ falling for Emma Swan.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

_**KJ: Swan?** _

_Swan: Hey. What’s up?_

_Swan: You okay? **KJ: Yes, I’m fine.**_

Swan: Sure?

**_KJ: YES_ **

**_KJ: Anyways…I was wondering about something._ **

_Swan: Like?_

_Swan: You’re taking too long to text back. Something’s up with you. You’re scratching behind your ear aren’t you? What are you nervous about?_

Oh bloody Hell. The woman knew he’s nervous tick. He was most definitely falling for her. It felt like forever but it’d been only a couple of weeks. _You’re going to need to be careful Jones. She isn’t like the others, she won’t just go weak at the knees because of a damn smile. At lot more effort is required to win the heart of one Emma Swan. I know! But she’s worth the effort._

_**KJ: Would you care to be my date for the wrap party?** _

Killian started to get nervous when she still had said nothing after a few minutes. He smacked his forehead against the wall in his hotel I am a bloody daft sodding idiot fool! Way to ruin it mate. Should’ve know she wasn’t--wait. Are those three dots?!

_Swan: (…)_

Emma was finally texting him back. He breathed a sigh of relief he didn’t even realize he needed as he watched his phone. Gods…when did I turn into a bloody school girl? _Watching my phone like a tween waiting for her boyfriend to text her_. He tossed the phone on the bed and went to busy himself by getting a drink from the minibar. He plucked a tiny bottle of Don Q rum and screwed off the cap. When he finished guzzling the tiny bottle he tossed it in the bin. He was in the process of grabbing another when his phone chimed. He downed another bottle and grabbed his phone from the bed.

_Swan: Sure._

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

_Swan: Sure._

Emma debated on whether to add _As friends_ but something in her just didn’t want to.

**_KJ: I’m looking forward to it._ **

A grin spread across her face and she looked into a mirror over on the wall. _Nice smile there Emma. How old are you again? Shut up._ Before she could message him back, he texted again.

_**KJ: I’m heading back to Galway tomorrow, but I’ll see you on Friday for the party. Let me know where you’re staying so I can pick you up.** _

_Swan: Of course._

_Swan: And Killian?_

_**KJ: Yes love?**   _

_Swan: I’m looking forward to it too ;-)_

At that very moment, two people who thought they would never matter to anyone else (besides Emma with August) and both with different kinds of walls, fell backwards on their respective hotel beds and groaned because they were thinking the same thing: _I am so screwed._


	4. Chapter 3

She hadn’t seen him for three days. After becoming accustomed to having lunch with him almost every day for the past month, she found it strange to not see him across from her as she ate that Thursday morning. Filming was done at that location and the actors had all moved on to Galway to ‘recoup’ while everything was packed up and readied to be moved from Galway to Dublin for studio shooting. After lunch, Emma was walking back to the wardrobe trailer to help Ruby and August to pack up their materials and rack up all the clothes they’d worked on when she was stopped by one of the on-set PA’s.

“Oi, Emma.” Emma stopped and smiled at Will Scarlett, who had a small flat box in his hands.

“Hey Will.” He looked about to say something when he sneezed violently, “Geez, you okay there Scarlett?” Will sniffed and wiped his nose with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket.

“Probably just me allergies. I’ve been flippin’ knackered the past few days.” He sneezed again. “Anyways, this arrived and I was told to bring it to ya.” He handed her the box.

“Thanks Will. I hope you feel better.” He nodded and pulled out his phone as he walked off. She heard a faint _Oi mate, she’s got it. Yeah, yeah. What? It’s me bloody allergies._ She didn’t hear more after that because he’d walked too far away. Emma continued on to the trailer as she stuffed the box in her pocket; she’d worry about it later. Hours later, Emma, along with Ruby and August, had finally loaded the costumes from their trailer into the big one that’d be taking them to Dublin. While August supervised the loading of the clothes, Ruby and Emma went back to the trailer and started packing up the paints and tools and everything else they used to work the clothes.

“We deserve a break after this”, Ruby said after a while. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead.

“I couldn’t agree more”, said Emma. She took a long drink from her water bottle. “How about we go for a few drinks at The Guinness in town?”

“This is why we’re best friends now Emma.” Ruby laughed. “Or, can we be since you’ve already got a best friend?”

“What?”

“Killian Jones.” Emma groaned and rolled her eyes.

“We’re just friends Ruby.”

“Yeah…and I’m a werewolf. Come on! Spill the details!”

“Tonight. When we’re out.”

“Good.”

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

After Emma was dressed (black leggings, black leather v-neck ankle booties, and a red mid-thigh shoulder baring sweater dress with a black leather belt) and her hair was done (a ponytail done up into a bun) and waiting for a call from Ruby letting Emma know that she was ready. While she waited, she spotted the box Will had given her earlier and decided to finally open it. She lifted the lid and sitting inside on white tissue paper were three Buttercups tied with yellow ribbon and she knew immediately who it was from. The small note she found only confirmed her suspicions.

_Swan: thought you might like these. I’ve been utterly bored here in Galway without you around. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow lass, it’s going to be a load of craic.  Jones_

Emma smiled and tucked the note away in her backpack and sent a text.

_Swan: Thank you._

_**KJ: I knew you’d like it Swan.** _

_Swan: So…Galway is boring?_

_**KJ: You’ve no idea love.** _

_**KJ: How about you? I bet you’re knackered after everything today.** _

_Swan: Very. Ruby and I decided we’re going out for a few drinks at The Guinness in the village._

_**KJ: Is August to go with you ladies?** _

_Swan: No, he’s going to be on set for a while longer so it’s just us girls._

_**KJ: Then you should get Will to go with you. Pubs aren’t always the safest of places love.** _

_Swan: Jones, relax._

_**KJ: Swan…you’re my friend and I worry.** _

_Swan: You asked me to trust you once. Do the same for me._

_**KJ: Just let me know when you’ve returned to your room.** _

_Swan: Okay._

Just then, Emma received a text from Ruby saying she was waiting in the lobby.

_Swan: Gtg…thanks again Jones._

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma and Ruby walked arm in arm the couple blocks to The Guinness. It was a busy night, but the girls found seats at the bar.

“What can I get you lasses this evening?” asked the bartender.

“Two pints of Guinness please!” said Ruby. “And we’re going to open a tab.”

“Comin’ right up!” He gave Ruby a wink and grabbed to pint glasses and filled them up. He handed them over with a smile. Emma and Ruby clinked their glasses and drank. Ruby took a normal gulp but Emma just kept on chugging.

“Geez Emma!” cried Ruby as Emma slammed down the glass and wiped her hand across her mouth.

“What?” The two women laughed and signaled the bartender for two more pints.

“So…talk.” Ruby looked at Emma expectantly. “About Killian.”

“We’re friends. He’s the first friend I’ve had that wasn’t August.”

“Uh huh.” Ruby arched an eyebrow over her glass. “So you haven’t noticed the yearning looks and doe-y eyes?”

“Seriously? We’ve known each other for like, a month.” Ruby just stared at her. “Yes, he’s gorgeous…and funny and a real nice guy and a great friend…”

“But…?”

“He’s slept with half of Hollywood practically, the more beautiful half…and, like I said, he’s good looking too and important and the world loves him. Why would he be interested in me?”

“Seriously?” Ruby rolled her eyes and drank her beer.

“I’m a nobody.” Ruby slammed her hand down on the bar, startling Emma and those around them.

“That’s it! No more pity party, we’re going to have fun tonight and I’m going to show you that you’re not a nobody!” They chugged their beers and asked the bartender for shots of Irish whiskey and that’s when the fun really began.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

_Swan: JONES. jOnes. JONESY. HEY_

_Swan: wake up loser. Hey hey hey_

_Swan: heLLoOOoo_

Killian blinked as his phone kept beeping and vibrating. He pressed the home button and saw that it was one in the morning and he had several texts from Emma. Rolling his eyes, he replied.

_**KJ: WHAT?!** _

_Swan: ah the PIRatE he liVES!_

_**KJ: (…)** _

The phone started ringing then; it was Emma. Sitting up in bed, he answered and his ear was met was loud music and yelling.

_“HI!”_

“Swan? What is going on?”

 _“Nothing! Thought I’d call to thank you again for my pretty flowers.”_ He couldn’t help but notice how she was slurring her words heavily.

“You’re pissed Swan.”

_“I’m not…angry. Ha ha ha ha.”_

“Pissed means drunk.”

 _“Oh! Then yeah…I’m_ totally _pissed.”_ He heard her say something to Ruby and then a clicking noise. _“I’m sending you something.”_

His phone vibrated then and he opened the text; it was a picture of her and Ruby at the bar. She had a big smile on her face, like she was having the time of her life. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous that it wasn’t him who made her that happy, but she looked stunning.

“I think it’s time you head back to the hotel Swan.”

 _“Nope!”_ She popped the ‘p’ and he just knew that she was giving a smirk that she’d most assuredly picked up from him. _“The party’s just starting! Ruby and I are going to get pissed some more! Woooo!”_

“Swan…”

 _“You’re no fun. We’re going to drink some more. Bye!”_ In the background he heard a man’s voice asking if she wanted another and how pretty she was and he got worried.

“Swan, who was that? Swan? SWAN!” The line went dead. “Bloody hell!” he said and he jumped out of bed. He dialed Will, listening to the line ring as he pulled his clothes on in a hurry.

 _“Oi Jones?”_ Killian heard a sneeze and sniffles, _“What the bleedin’ ‘ell do you want? D’you know what-”_

“Shut up Scarlett. I need you to get your arse to The Guinness Pub in the village and keep an eye on Swan and Ruby.” Killian pulled on a sweater and grabbed his keys, rushing out of his room and ran outside where the rental car he had was parked.

_“Are you bloody daft? Can’t you tell how sick I am?”_

“I don’t bloody care! Get over there NOW.” Killian practically jumped in the car and sped off. “Keep an eye on them. I’m on my way.”

He hung up the phone to grumbles of _Sodding git, you just wait._ Killian tossed his phone in the passenger seat and sped off, praying to whatever deity existed that nothing happened. Thankfully, Killian made the drive in around half the time because there was barely any traffic. He found the pub and parked on the street in front. He rushed in and found Will sitting at a bar table chatting with Ruby.

“Scarlett!” Killian glared daggers at him.

“What Jones? I did what you asked and I’m here watching the birds.”

“Oh really? Then where is Emma?” Across from Will, Ruby downed a shot and slammed the glass on the table. “Where is she Ruby?

“Some hottie bought her a drink and I saw them step outside.” Killian groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

“Will, get her back to her hotel now.” He rushed back outside and looked around for Emma. He was getting worried when he heard voices coming from the alley.

“I said no. Get off.”

“I’m trying to, but you don’t seem to be allowing--”

Killian grabbed the man by the neck and threw him up against the opposite wall, holding him in place.

“The lady said no you piece of filth.”

“Let me go you git!”

Killian could only see red after this man was trying to hurt his Emma. _Wait…did you just call her yours? Best not think that Jones_. Killian squeezed harder and would’ve kept going (training for the movie had supremely improved his upper arm strength and muscles) but he suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Killian?”  He looked over and saw Emma looking up at him. Killian took his hand from the man’s throat and he fell to the cobblestone floor with a thud.

“Apologize to the lady.” The man gave Killian a look that should’ve killed him where he stood, “Do it now or I will ignore the fact that she is here and beat you to a bloody pulp.” Killian took a step towards him to emphasize his point.

“Fine!” He stood up and brushed his hands on his shirt. “Sorry lass.”

“Now get out of here.” Killian stared him down and the guy finally ran off. He spun around to find Emma, who was still pretty drunk, leaning against the opposite wall. He cupped her face with one hand while he used the other to keep her steady, holding her around the waist. “Are you okay love?”

“I’m tired.”

He swept her up in his arms and carried her over to his car, placing her in the passenger seat. He knew the B&B was only a few blocks away, and could even walk there with her, but he needed to get her there quickly. In a matter of minutes, he pulled up to the place and parked in the small lot off to the side of the building. He went around to the passenger side and carefully extracted Emma from the car. She fisted her hands in his sweater and burrowed her face in the crook of his neck. Killian stilled and took a deep breath.

“You smell good.”

“Thank you lass.”

He laughed to himself as he carried her in, stopping only to ask what room she was in, the older lady at the front desk being very amenable and handed him a key. (He knew looking the way he did would pay off.) By the time he made to her room, a soft snore escaped her lips. He set her down on her bed and carefully removed her shoes, setting them aside, then he unclipped her belt and put it with her shoes. He lifted her legs and pulled the covers back, put her legs back down, then pulled the covers back up to her shoulders and stood. His phone vibrated with a message from Will letting him know he’d gotten Ruby back to her room and that she was asleep. He put his phone back in his pocket and leaned down and placed a kiss on Emma’s forehead, feeling her stir when his beard tickled her. When he leaned back, her eyes were open.

“You need to get some sleep”, he said to her.

“Am I not asleep right now? I’m dreaming right?” She smiled a big grin up at him, “I have to be otherwise, you wouldn’t be here.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down, so he sat on the bed.

“And why would you think that love?” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and she put her hand over his and he felt a jolt of electricity surging through him.

“Why would someone like you care to come take care of someone like me?”

Killian saw a sadness behind those eyes that he wanted desperately do anything in his power to rid her of. He ran his thumb over the apple of her cheek as she smiled at him again. In almost the same moment, her eyes shut and she was gone, Killian only felt steady puffs of warm breath against his arm. He carefully extracted his hand from hers and made sure she had enough blankets. He filled a glass of water and left it on the nightstand and made sure her blinds were closed. Killian leaned in one more time, leaving a kiss on her temple.

“Good night darling.”

He made his way downstairs and returned the key to the lady up front and asked her not to tell Emma he’d brought her in. _Because that didn’t make you sound creepy at all, did it Jones? Oh shut up_. When he returned to his own hotel 45 minutes later, he didn’t bother getting undressed, and he just fell into the bed and dreamt of green eyes and smiles all night.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma was very sure she was dead because there was no way she was alive with a headache like she had. After ascertaining that she was in her own hotel room, she sat up slowly as her bones protested the previous evening’s activities. Emma noticed the glass of water on her nightstand (Huh that was a smart move on my part. I must’ve known what I was going to need the next day.) and took a few gulps. She was interrupted by the loud text chime of her cellphone and she found it in a small side pocket of her dress. Hitting the home button, she noticed it was 11:30 AM.

“Oh my God. I’m late! I’m so late.”

August had told her the day before that he’d be leaving for Galway at noon and she still had to pack all her things and shower and change and ugh…she was never letting Ruby take her out again. She finally went to her messages and saw that Killian had texted her.

**_KJ: How are you this morning love?_ **

Scrolling up from that message, she saw all the texts she’d sent him the night before and OH MY GOD I DRUNK TEXTED KILLIAN JONES. Then she started remembering what felt like a dream: that he’d saved her from some guy at the pub, brought her back to her hotel, and tucked her in with the most care she’d ever experienced.

_Swan: I am SO sorry about last night! I hope I didn’t bother you too much with my incessant texting._

**_KJ: I was no bother love._ **

**_KJ: Do you remember all the fun you had?_ **

_Swan: I don’t remember a thing. But somehow I got back to my room. All I remember is my dream. I think you were in it._

_**KJ: It’s about bloody time. Hopefully it wasn't G-rated?** _

_Swan: In your dreams perv._

_Swan: I’ll see you tonight Jones._

_**KJ: Looking forward to it Swan.** _

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma finally made it downstairs at five after and after a weird exchange with the lady who ran the place (“You lucky girl!”) and tossed her bags in the back of the SUV August drove. Ruby was getting a ride with Alice and Will and they’d already left.

“Did you have fun with Ruby last night?” August asked her as he pulled away from the B&B. All Emma could do was groan and try to pull her sunglasses tighter against her face. “I take that as a yes.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve been that drunk.”

“What else happened?”

“I drunk texted him.”

“Neal?”

“No! I haven’t spoken to him since the bastard set me to take the fall for him.”

“Then…oh my God. You drunk texted Killian?” Emma remained quiet and bit her lip in embarrassment. “Well, you are friends and that’s what friends are for, aren’t they?"

“Shut up.” August just laughed. Emma took the opportunity to nap for most of the drive back up to Galway, only waking up when her phone chirped with a text.

**_KJ: How’s your head?_ **

_Swan: Shut up._

**_KJ: Have you arrived in Galway yet?_ **

August was pulling up to a Radisson across the street from the water.

“This is where everyone is staying for the night until we leave for Dublin tomorrow via train”, said August. “Most people are flying, but I thought you’d like the train ride.”

“Awesome!” Emma grabbed her purse and got out of the car as the valet’s took their bags from the trunk (or boot, as it was referred to there).

Swan: yeah…we just got to the hotel. The Radisson near the water.

_**KJ: Perfect. I don’t have to drive to pick you up for the do tonight.** _

_Swan: Where’s it at? August hasn’t told me._

_**KJ: At the Galway City Museum. It’s a few minutes from the hotel.** _

_Swan: Cool._

_Swan: They’re giving us two rooms. Ugh._

_**KJ: Why is that a problem?** _

_Swan: I wanted to room with my brother. I’ve barely spent time with him this past month, we’ve been so busy._

**_KJ: It’s a very Catholic country you know. They might’ve assumed things and didn’t think it proper for an unwed ‘couple’ to share a room._ **

_Swan: Ha. I guess I shouldn’t tell them that August is gay and dating one of the cameramen._

_**KJ: Really?** _

_Swan: Yeah, Graham._

_Swan: Anyways, we’re at the room. I have to take my dress out so it doesn’t wrinkle._

_**KJ: I’m glad you plan on looking exquisite for me love.** _

_Swan: Don’t flatter yourself buddy. I’m going to lunch with August anyways._

Emma tucked her cell in the back pocket of her jeans as she handed the porter some Euro notes and he left. She opened her suitcase and pulled out the dress she was going to wear. The strapless green satin with black flower lace overlay Alexander McQueen dress she hung up on in the small closet was a gift from her brother that she’d received for her birthday that year. She dove back in to find her coat (a classic Burberry knee length trench coat in black that August gave her the year before), hanging it next to the dress, and her shoes (black Christian Louboutin pumps that she’d bought for herself because she’d always wanted a pair) that she set atop the small desk across from the bed. A knock at the door alerted her to August’s presence, so she let him in. He noticed the dress in the open closet and gave her a Look as he sat on the bed and watched her get ready for their lunch.

“What?” August arched his eyebrow at her then looked over at the dress. “What’s wrong with my dress?”

“And you said you didn’t like like him.” August scoffed and chuckled. “For being able to tell whenever someone is lying to you, you’re not very good at doing it yourself you know.”

“It’s my favorite dress! You gave it to me! Why should that mean anything?” Emma pulled a brush through her hair as she glared at her brother.

“It’s the nicest dress you own, you said so yourself. I also know that you brought several dresses but yet, you’re choosing that one for tonight…and you know you look good in it. I remember when Graham saw you in it and said that you shouldn’t wear anything else but _it_. You want to look nice for him!” Emma tossed her brush at his head.

“I hate you.” She pulled her hair into a side braid and fished her sunglasses from her purse, then slung it over her shoulder. “Let’s go, I’m starving.” August grabbed her hand as the exited her room.

“Emma, it’s okay to like him you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

“So, talk.”

August gave Emma a pointed look over the top of his pint of beer and she just raised an eyebrow. They were having lunch at Kai Café overlooking the loch and they were sitting outside.

“I swear, you spend so much time with him, you’re picking up his quirks. Talk.”

“About what August?” She huffed and shoved a chip (fries) in mouth.  “About how over the last month I’ve started falling for the most unattainable guy ever? Even after I told myself that I wouldn’t trust anyone after what that other idiot did to me? How about how he could have any girl in this world and why would he want me: college drop-out and former convict? He deserves some gorgeous model, not an average girl like me.” August practically slammed his glass down on the table.

“You deserve everything Emma! You think you’re the only one with issues or that was abandoned? Did you ever stop to ask him about his life? Like I said before, I got to know him and that whole innuendo laden persona people see? It’s not real…he does it so he won’t have to deal with people!”  Her brother ran his hand over his beard.  “It’s time to wake up Emma, and make a decision and get over yourself. I love you, but it’s time. I said it already: it’s okay to like him.”

They ate in silence, allowing Emma to think over everything her brother had thrown at her. He was right. The more she kept denying things she wanted, the more power she was giving to what Neal’s betrayal and her parent’s abandonment made her feel. She’d be giving in to the feelings of inadequacy that had plaguing her since she was returned to the orphanage when she was three. She’d be proving all those kids who’d teased her and called her ‘unwanted’ and ‘unlovable’ right…and suddenly, something in her snapped.

“That’s it!” She smacked her hand on the table and August almost spilled his beer.

“What?”

“You’re right! I’ve worked hard to turn my life around and I’ve worked hard to earn my living. Why don’t I deserve happiness like everyone else? Tonight is going to be great and that man won’t know what hit him.”

“That’s my little sister!”

“ _Younger_ sister.”

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

After returning to the hotel, Emma decided she needed a nap before the party that evening. It shouldn’t have surprised her that she dreamt she was in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. She was backed up against a wall and hitting zombies with a cricket bat ( _thanks Shaun of the Dead_ ) when they were all taken out by a dual pistol wielding hero. She looked to her rescuer and all she saw was cerulean eyes: I’m here to rescue you love. Emma sat up in her bed and looked over at the clock, noticing she only had a few hours to get ready.

Emma put her iPod in her speaker dock, dumped an exorbitant amount of bubble bath in the tub, and got in to soak for a good hour. Mozart and Chopin caressed her ears and relaxed her, preparing her for the evening. _Do I just tell him I like him? This isn’t middle school Emma. You don’t hand him a note that says ‘Do you like me? Yes, No, Maybe?’ Well, what do I do?! First, start off by not talking to yourself, because that’s weird. Shut up._

Emma knew how to flirt, thanks to the many times she had to fool her bail jumpers, so tonight she’d turn it way up and maybe it’d work. She got out of the tub, dried off, and gathered her make-up and hair tools on the counter. After drying her hair, she did it up in a chignon style: bun low and a pair of braids on the sides (Thank you YouTube hairstyle tutorial videos!). Emma left a few strands of hair loose and wavy around the crown of her head.

She went on to her make-up, painting her lids in a shimmery green eye shadow and topping it off by carefully drawing the eyeliner over the edge of her lid and doing it up at the end to do a perfect dramatic wing tip. Her mascara helped lengthen her lashes and she was glad she’d opted for the waterproof because she didn’t need any smudging going on. The last part to her look came in the form of her favorite lipstick from Smashbox, Firecracker: a bright red shade that she loved to wear.

As she stood to put on her underthings to get into her dress, her phone beeped, announcing a text.

_**KJ: Shall I fetch you from your room love, or do you want me to wait for you in the lobby?** _

_Swan: I’ll meet you in the lobby._

_**KJ: Can’t wait.** _

She finished dressing and went to the closet for her dress. She fought with the zipper and could only get it part of the way. Crap… _wait, this could work for me_.

_Swan: Could you come up actually? I need your help. Room 815_

**KJ: ‘Course Swan. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t lend a hand?**

_Swan: Just get up here buddy._

While she waited, she stepped into her heels and found a clutch purse to take. She placed her phone, cards, and room key in it and clicked it shut. Then she decided to grab her lipstick from the bathroom and add that in too. Just then, there was a light knock at the door and Emma peeked through the peep hole: Killian (when did she start calling him that? He’d been Jones and now he was Killian. Lord, this was going to be difficult. ( _Man up Emma! You made a decision this afternoon. You deserve it!_ ) was shifting from side to side and she could tell he was just as nervous as she was. It didn’t help her that he looked gorgeous in an all-black tux combo: black pants, coat, bow-tie, and even black shirt. His hair was styled with gel, parted down the side, giving him a well groomed look. She couldn’t suppress the giggle she let out when she saw that despite him cleaning up nicely, he’d kept the ever present scruff that she’d grown accustomed to over the last month.

“Emma? Are you there?” his voice broke her out of her daydreaming as she imagined how that scruff would feel against her neck and her cheeks.

“Yeah! Sorry! Hold on a sec.” She pulled back the latch and unlocked the door. “It’s open!” she said and kind of hid behind the door so that he could step in. When he walked in, she was assaulted by how good he smelled in that aftershave he always wore.

“Lass? Where are you?” he asked. He was standing by her bed as she shut the door. He turned to inspect the source of the sound and she walked forward and was very satisfied by how his mouth visibly fell open slightly and how his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed as he saw her. “Um…uh…help? You said you needed help.”

“Yeah. Couldn’t get this zipped up all the way, would you mind?” Emma turned on the spot and smiled to herself when she heard him gasp slightly.

“Of course.” She could practically feel the heat of his gaze as he made his way toward her. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

Emma hoped that her reply hadn’t come out too breathy sound and felt the tug on her dress as he pulled the zipper up the rest of the way. She felt a shiver run through her as he ran his hand up her bare shoulder blade and along her shoulder, causing her to shut her eyes in delight. His warm breath caressed the bare skin and she almost jumped when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and place a kiss on her shoulder. _Go Emma! You did it! Now, don’t chicken out. You like him and he obviously likes you. Go for it!_ She leaned back into his grasp, placing her hands over his. He leaned his head down and kissed along her shoulder some more and up her neck. She could not avoid the sigh that escaped her lips. It must have struck something in him because he released her and stepped away.

“Emma…I’m so sorry. I have no idea what came over me. I-I apologize for my forwardness. I shouldn’t have held you in that manner, wasn’t good form you know.”

“Seriously?” Emma replied with a laugh. “I would’ve stopped you if I’d wanted to.”

“Really?” She nodded and laughed a little more, taking a few tentative steps toward him.

“Killian, whatever’s gone on in your life that you’re not telling me, I don’t care. I’m tired of living in the past.”

She cupped the right side of his face and he shut his eyes as he leaned into her hand.

“I know how you feel.” His eyes opened slowly as he placed his hand over hers, pulling it away from his face and letting it drop from his grasp. “We should…get going.”

 _Damn._ Maybe we were wrong about how he felt. Emma let her face drop from the smile she had moments ago to a slight grimace.

“Okay. Right.” She scooted away from him and turned to get her coat. Surprisingly, he took it and held it open for her. “Thanks”, she said curtly as she grabbed her clutch and pulled the room door open and stepped out, leaving him alone in the room.


	5. Chapter 4

He’d kissed her.  Well, he hadn’t _kissed her_ kissed her, but still…and then he’d practically pushed her away.  _Gods, what have I done?!_   He smacked himself in the head and ran out of Emma’s hotel room, expecting her to be downstairs already.  Instead, he found her leaning against the wall across from her room.

“Are you ready or what?” she asked with a frown.

“I’m sorry Swan.”  Killian locked his gaze with hers.  “I was stupid.  I’m sorry.”  She laughed, but it was cold, devoid of any emotion except anger.

“You’re sorry?  For what exactly?  Are you sorry at how completely _humiliated_ I am for how I practically threw myself at you?  Or are you sorry because for the first time in years, I’ve actually decided to trust someone with my feelings and then he proceeded to stamp on them like they were nothing?  You told me to trust you, and I did… _big_ mistake.”

“Swan…”  He reached out to her, but she pulled away quickly.

“ _No_.”  She fumbled around in her clutch for her room key.  “Enjoy your party because I think I’m staying here.”  The door beeped and opened.  Before she could shut it, he shoved his foot in between the door and the frame.

“Swan, wait a minute, would you?”  He pushed into her room and shut the door.  She tossed her jacket on the bed and her clutch at his face.  “ _Stop_.”

“What do you want Jones?”

“You’re not the only one with issues!  Did you for one minute think that maybe I was just nervous?  You’re the first woman I’ve felt this way about in a long time.  I don’t want to muck it up like I’ve done before.”  She was staring out the window at the water as he approached.  “I want this to work, Emma.  If you believe one thing, believe that.”  She turned to face him, arms crossed.

“Look me in the eye and answer this question and know that I can tell if you’re lying, it’s my thing: Do you, Killian Jones, like me more than a friend?”

“Very much so.”

“Did you want to kiss me before?”

“You have no idea.” 

“You’re not just messing with me because you’re famous and you think you can do what you want with someone?”

“I’d jump of the Cliffs of Moher before I hurt you that way.”  She stared at him with furrowed eyebrows, a small wrinkle forming between them.  All of a sudden her face became relaxed and she smiled at him.

“Okay then.  Help me with my coat, would you?”  He smirked and retrieved the coat from the bed, holding it open for her.  “Killian?”

“Yes love?”  He looked her in the eye as he did up the buttons of her jacket and tied the belt around her.

“We’re going to be late.”

“Right, let’s go shall we?”  He offered his right arm to her and she wrapped her left around it.

“Let’s.”

They made their way to the elevator in silence, but both had smiles on their respective faces.  Emma dropped her hand from his arm as they stepped into the elevator and he pressed the button for the lobby and leaned against the far wall, her arms falling to her sides.  Killian leaned back next to her and she felt his knuckles brush against hers.  Suddenly, he took her hand in his, entwining his fingers with hers.  He brought their hands up to his lips and kissed hers lightly as the doors of the elevator opened to the lobby.  They walked hand in hand to the valet station outside and Emma stood patiently as Killian asked for a car, never once letting go of her hand.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?” Killian asked as they waited.

“Aren’t we doing that right now?”

“I mean like a proper date, Swan.  How about tomorrow when we all arrive in Dublin?”

“August and I are taking the train since we have a few days off before we have to get back to work.  Brother and sister bonding since we’ve been so busy.”

“Then, the day after you arrive, yes?”

“Of course.”  The car arrived and Killian helped Emma in, then slid in after her.  “How are we going to handle this once we get there?”

“What do you mean love?” he asked as he drew small circles in her palm.

“The party, in like, two minutes.  Are we going to act like a thing or…?”

“I like you, Emma Swan, and I’d like to date you.  I don’t care what anyone else thinks.”  He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it again.  “I’d like to have your hand in mine all night if I can or my arm around your waist, if that’s okay with you.”  She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

“I’d love that.”

Before they knew it, they’d arrived at the party and it was complete with a small red carpet leading into the museum and Irish press lined the way in.

“Bloody hell”, Killian said as they pulled up.  “I didn’t think Gold would call the press.  I’m sorry Swan.”  She scoffed and straightened his bow tie.

“It comes with the territory.  We can get through this”, she said.  “Is it scary for me?  Yeah.  Am I nervous?  Duh.  The thing is though, I’ve got you to hold on to.  We’ll be fine.”  He leaned in, putting his forehead to hers.

“What would I do without you?”  Before she could answer, the door was opened and Killian stepped out.  “Ready?”  Emma nodded and stepped out after him.  Another guy was taking coats, so Killian helped her out of it and handed it to the man, sliding the coat check ticket in the inside pocket of his tux.  That was when they were noticed.  Flashbulbs went off and questions were thrown at him from left and right.  All he did was smile and wave, holding Emma to him, his right arm around her waist.  He watched Emma out of the corner of his eye as she did her best to pose with him and not look super nervous.  One of the photographers called out to them,

“Give us a pose you two!”  Killian pulled Emma close but she faced the photographer as she placed her left arm on Killian’s right shoulder and left her right hand hang at her side.  Killian wrapped his right arm around her waist and simply stared at her.  After what seemed like thousands of flashbulbs went off, he waved at the crowd.

“Okay, good night everyone!” he called to the press and led Emma inside.  “Okay there darling?”

“Yeah, not as bad as I thought it’d be.”

“This is small time.  Wait until I take you as my date to the Oscars.”

“Wha-”  Killian laughed as two more people opened the front doors for them and they walked into the museum.  Black curtained partitions were set up that blocked the rest of the museum from view.  They were directed up the stairs to the second floor.

“Relax Swan, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

When she and Killian made it to the ‘party’ floor, the first thing she noticed was the bar…and Ruby, whose jaw was practically on the floor.

“Killian, would you mind getting me a drink?”  He hesitated a little.

“Are you sure?  Do you remember what happened last time?”  He smiled at her.  “I got several misspelled text messages and a loud call-”  He stopped when she smacked him on the shoulder.

“Oh relax.  I’ll let you cut me off if it makes you feel any better.”

“Ok then.  Rum?”  She laughed at him.

“Is rum your solution to everything?”  She couldn’t keep track of all the stories he’d told her when he’d done crazy and stupid stuff because he’d gotten drunk on rum with his ‘mates’ in ‘uni’.

“It certainly doesn’t hurt.”  He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  “I’m sure you want to find August and Ruby.  I’ll find you.”  He kissed her hand and disappeared in the crowd towards the bar.  Emma made her way to where she saw Ruby chatting with Will, August, and Graham.

“Well, well, well”, she said as Emma walked up.  “Don’t you look super happy?”

“You look beautiful little sister”, said August.

“ _Younger_ sister.”  Emma gave him a Look.

“Emma, you look _perfect_.  I did say that dress was the only thing you should ever wear”, said Graham as he pulled her into a hug and placed big kiss on her cheek.

“Oh stop.”  Emma felt her cheeks burn, “Hey Will.”

“All right?”

“How are you feeling?”  He still looked pretty bad: red nose and blood shot eyes, and dark circles under them like he hadn’t slept properly.

“Like I said before, bleedin’ knackered I am.  Hopefully I’ll manage to kick this before we start work in Dublin.”  He turned his head and sneezed into the hankie he’d been holding and shoved it in his pocket.

“Maybe you should go back to the hotel Will, you don’t look so good.”  Emma got a better look and he was covered in a sheen of sweat.

“I’ll go with him, make sure he makes it”, said Ruby.  “I’m starting to feel not so hot either.”

“Thanks Ruby.  I think that’s a good idea.”  He said bye to everyone, shook Emma’s hand and left as Killian walked up with two tumblers in his hands.  Emma gave Ruby a hug and hoped she felt better as she trailed behind Will.

“What’s wrong with Ruby and Scarlett?”

“He’s sick and she’s going to make sure he makes it to the hotel.”  Emma took one of the tumblers from him and sipped at the rum.  She felt Killian set his left arm at the small of her back.

“So, Booth, Emma tells me you two are taking the train to Dublin”, Killian said to August.

“Yeah.  She’s never been to this part of the world so I thought we’d take a detour”, August replied.  Then, looking straight in Emma’s eyes, he added, “There’s so much for us to catch up on.”  Emma just smiled and sipped her drink some more.

“What station will you be arriving at?”

“Connor Railway.”  Music started up in the background as Killian and her brother continued talking.

“Emma, would you like to dance and leave these two handsome men to talk?” asked Graham as he suddenly cut in to the conversation.

“Uh, sure.”  She handed August her glass and took Graham’s hand as they made their way over to a dance floor set up alongside a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows looking out over the water.  They were silent, at first, as Graham twirled them around the dance floor.  She could see him sneaking looks back at August and Killian.  “Hey!  Eyes over here buddy, that Irishman’s mine.”

“I know, I know.  Don’t worry, August is more my type you know.”

“You make him happy.”

“Aye, he makes me happy as well.”  Graham looked down at Emma.  “Speaking of ‘happy’, Miss Swan, _do tell_.  In the time I’ve known you, I haven’t seen you like this.  It’s like something swooped in and took the weight that right bastard left you with right off your shoulders.”  She had never intended for her brother’s boyfriend to know about Neal, but a few martinis at her birthday dinner had let everything spill out.

“We’ve only known each other a month and yet…”

“It feels perfect?  Like he fits into the mess that is your life?”

“Yeah.  Exactly that.”  Emma looked over at Killian, who was laughing at something August had said and clapping him on the back, and smiled.  “We’re not ‘official’ or anything.  He did ask me out to dinner and we’re going to go when we relocate to Dublin.”

Graham, who was from Dublin, was telling her about all the wonderful places Killian might take her when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“May I cut in?” Killian asked.

“Of course.”  Graham placed Emma’s hand in Killian’s, who pulled her into his arms.  “You be good to our girl Jones.  I’m watching you.”

“Graham!”  She tried to smack him upside the head, but he hurried away to where August was.

“Don’t worry love, he’s just looking out for you.”

“Yeah, but still.”  The song changed into what Emma thought sounded like a waltz.  “Oh geez.  I don’t know how to dance to this kinda thing.”

“It’s not that hard Swan.”

“Wait, are you saying you know how to do whatever _this_ is?”

“It’s called a waltz.”  Killian repositioned Emma’s hands and his.  He looked into her eyes ( _were here knees suddenly feeling a little weak?)_ and smiled a swoon worthy grin at her.  “There’s only on rule: pick a partner who knows what he’s doing.”

They twirled around the dance floor and after a while, Emma realized she hadn’t had that much fun dancing since… _ever_.  When the dance was over, he offered his arm and they went to where food was being served and got a couple plates.  They sat down at a table with August and Graham and spent the rest of the night chatting away or dancing.  At one point, she pulled out her phone and snapped a selfie of her and Killian.  When she went to look at it, she felt like her heart might exploded with giddiness because of the way he was looking at her: he’d leaned his forehead against her temple and smiled at her with utter devotion that Emma had never seen from any man she’d ever dated (which were _very_ few, thanks to Neal).  He stole her phone away when he saw it and texted the picture to himself.

By the time they made their way back downstairs, Emma felt exhausted because her feet were killing her.  ( _Should’ve never worn those shoes. **Yeah, well…beauty is pain**_.)  Killian was getting her coat from the coat check and she was doing all she could to not fall over or show a single grimace.  Unfortunately for her, Killian knew something was up.

“Are you okay lass?”  Emma noted a look of deep concern on his face.

“ _Psh_ …totally fine.”

“Remember when you told me about your superpower?”

( _“I’m going to let you in on a little secret: I’m pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me.  August calls it my ‘superpower’.”_

_“I’ll have to be careful to around you then, won’t I?”_

_“Yes you will.”)_

“Yeah.  What’s the point?”  Killian held her jacket open for her and she slid her arms in.

“It’s my turn to let _you_ in on a little secret”, he said as he buttoned up the jacket.  “You may be able to spot a liar, but you aren’t very good at lying yourself.”

“Hmph.”  She rolled her eyes at him but he just looked at her expectantly.  “Okay, fine.  My feet are killing me.  I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to look like a fragile, weak little girl.”

“Swan, you’re anything but.”

“Don’t you even dare carry me out of here Killian Jones, I can see that look in your eyes.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.  Just lean on me when we’re walking out.”  She nodded and they went out to where the cars were pulling up to take them.  Killian insisted she get in first and he slid in after her.  As soon as the door was shut, he pulled her feet up into his lap and pulled off her shoes.

“I curse the day I bought these shoes.”  Emma flexed her toes to get feeling back in them once more.  “Next time there’s a party, I’m wearing Converse.”

“There is something that I fancy when I see you wear those.”  Emma laughed as she looked out the window.  “Something funny?”

“You like the way I look in a pair of dirty old sneakers?”

“You could wear a potato sack for all I care.”  Emma was at a loss for words, but the car suddenly pulled up at the hotel (it was literally a two to three minute drive).  He quietly slipped her shoes on her again and stepped out, extending his hand to help her.  Once in the elevator, she gladly slipped the shoes off again and let them hang in her hand.  When the elevator signaled it was on the eighth floor and before Emma could even take a step, Killian swept her up in his arms.

“Now you’re a gentleman?” she asked jokingly.

“I’m _always_ a gentleman,” he said.  “Just let me okay?  I’m trying to help.”  Emma just wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her down the hall to room 815.  She took out her room key and he bent down a little to allow her to stick the key in the electronic lock.  Emma tossed her shoes into her suitcase which sat open in the closet as they walked in.  Killian didn’t put her down until he heard the door click and without her heels she now only reached just below his chin.

“I had a wonderful time”, Emma said when he stepped away from her.  She undid the buttons and belt of her coat slowly and tossed it over the desk chair.  She did an internal victory dance when she saw how he gulped at her actions.  “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“It’s-”  He cleared his throat.  “It’s no problem Swan.  We’ve got it all sorted.”

“That we do.”  She stood up on the tips of her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.  “I hate to kick you out, but August and I are leaving early.  I have to be up at six and it’s almost one right now.”

“Right, right.  I’ll just go then.”  He turned to leave, but as soon as his hand was on the handle, Emma stopped him.

“Killian?”

“Yes love?”  Her cheeks flushed pink and he smiled.

“Would you give me a hand again?” she asked and turned her back to him.  “Please?”

“Oh, of course.”  He slid the zipper down as slow as he could (this is one of those moments where the gentleman in him had left the building).  He leaned forward (like Emma felt him do earlier that night), but before she felt kisses on her shoulder, he asked permission.  “May I?”

She didn’t trust her voice not to sound breathy or husky, so she simply nodded her head _._ When she felt his lips trailing small and slow kisses along her shoulder and up her neck (for the _second_ time that day), she had to do everything in her power to hold on to her dress or this was going to happen.  She was, however, completely powerless to stop the small moan escape her and she felt him smile against her skin.  He pulled her to him with his left arm around her waist and his right trailing sinfully along her right shoulder and arm.  Emma thanked her lucky stars that he was holding her because she was sure she’d be a pile of melted goo at his feet in seconds.

“Killian…as…as much as I’m…uh…enjoying this, because I totally am, I need to get to sleep.”  She could almost hear the pout on his face.  “If you keep going…”

“I know.”  He stepped back and made his way to door again.  “I’ll see you for our date.  Let me know when you get in to Dublin, okay?”

“I promise.”  She kissed him on the cheek again and he left with a click of the door.  She leaned against the door for a minute, to catch her breath, then hung up her dress and strode into the bathroom to get rid of her make-up and let down her hair.  She was pulling her brush through her hair when her phone buzzed with a text.

**_Rubezz:  I hate Will Scarlett._ **

_Swan Princess: How is Will?  How are you?_

**_Rubezz: He’s safely sleeping in his room but my head and throat hurt like a bitch.  I don’t think this is an allergies thing.  Will has something that I’m pretty sure I now have._ **

_Swan Princess:  Do you need anything?  Want me to come stay with you?_

**_Rubezz:  Don’t worry about me.  It’s probably the flu or a cold.  You just relax and dream about that gorgeous boyfriend of yours princess._ **

_Swan Princess: …._

_Swan Princess:  We haven’t even been on a date!  He’s not my boyfriend!_

**_Rubezz:  But you want him to be!_ **

_Swan Princess:  Good night Ruby._

**_Rubezz: Good night Emma._ **

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

She dreamt that she was a princess and he was a prince and that they were dancing the night away at a royal ball.  He wore a long brown coat with a white shirt, black waistcoat, and black pants looking ever the gorgeous prince.  She had worn a beautiful red ball gown with black strappy heels with crocodile clasps.  He was leaning in to kiss her as they stood on the battlements of a golden castle when she was jerked from her dream by the alarm on her phone. 

She wanted nothing more than to throw it against a wall so she could go back to sleep, but she just groaned a pulled herself from her bed and into the bathroom.  After a quick rinse in the shower, she finished packing away everything still strewn about the room except her clothes for the day:  yellow skinny jeans, blue tee, favorite pair of black Converse, and her red leather jacket.  She decided to forgo her contacts and left her glasses on and she did up her hair in a messy bun, escaped strands of hair hanging down all over the place.

After making sure she wasn’t forgetting anything, Emma grabbed her suitcase and rolled it out of the room.  What she didn’t expect was to run over someone’s foot with it.

“Bloody hell Swan!  What’ve you got in there?  Bricks?”  Emma looked up to find Killian leaning against the wall holding his foot.  His hair stuck up in bunch of different places and his scruff was a little more…scruffy, if that was possible.  He seemed disheveled, the way his clothes appeared to be hastily thrown on: grey Converse, jeans, a green t-shirt, and black leather jacket.  Emma believed it should be a crime to look _that_ good so early in the morning.

“What are you doing here so early?”

“I wanted to see you before you left.”  His revelation stunned Emma because she hadn’t had anyone to care for her that way in a long time.  She wanted him and wanted to try and be with him.  She wasn’t any good at relationships, but Killian made her want to try. 

“Good”, was all she replied but threw in a small smile.

“Come on”, he said and took hold of her suitcase.  “I’m going with you to the station to see you and August off.”

“Okay.”  He took her suitcase in one hand and entwined his fingers with hers with his other hand.  Emma pressed the button to call the elevator and leaned her head against his shoulder as they waited.

“Swan?”

“Hm?” she answered without looking up at him.

“You look even more beautiful than you did last night.”  She let out a very unladylike snort.  “Have I said something funny?”

“No.  But seriously?  _Look_ at me!  Jeans and a t-shirt now and last night I was wearing a dress by Alexander freakin’ McQueen.”  Killian sighed and dropped his chin to his chest before turning to look at her with his lips in a tight line.  “What?”

“Potato sack love, we’ve been through this.  To me, you are beautiful in Alexander McQueen or in whatever you’re wearing now.”

“Old Navy.”

“Right.  You could choose to wear things like these for the rest of your life and I would still have to fight the urge to kiss you senseless every time I saw you.”  Emma just blinked at him.  This was _not_ a conversation to be having so early in the morning.

“Wha-uh-huh?”  Emma couldn’t seem to form a full sentence.  “How long have you been thinking _that_?” she asked quietly.  She looked over at Killian and he shrugged his shoulders.

“Since the day I met you.”  Just then, the elevator announced its arrival and Emma grabbed her suitcase and pulled it in after her.  Killian stepped in after Emma and pressed the button for the lobby.  He balled up fists and stared at her, “Oh, sod it!”  He stepped forward like a man on a mission and pulled her to him, cradling the back of her head with one hand and the other around her waist, and crashed his lips to hers.

It took Emma about a millisecond to register what was happening before she simply dropped her purse on the ground and brought her arms around Killian’s neck, and ran her fingers in his dark, unruly hair.  She sighed as his lips moved against hers and he angled his head to deepen the kiss, at the same time backing them both up until Emma felt her back hit the wall of the elevator. 

That’s how the kiss went, for seven floors (uninterrupted, thank goodness), one fighting for dominance with the other and full of passion.  When the doors slid open at the lobby level, Killian jumped away from her and Emma could see that he looked just as utterly wrecked as she felt.  She readjusted her glasses that had gone askew and took her purse when he handed it to her.

“Shall we go?”

“Uh…”  Killian chuckled and entwined his fingers with hers and pulled her after him.  They spotted August waiting by a shiny black limo and Killian gave him a nod.

“Good morning Booth.”  Killian relinquished his hold over Emma’s suitcase to shake August’s hand, but never let go of Emma’s hand.  “I’m just going to see you two off if that’s okay.”

“Fine with me.  Emma?” asked August.

“Cool.”  August gave her a look that said _We’re going to talk about this later_ and got in the car followed by Emma then Killian.  Emma didn’t join in the conversation as the car pulled away from the hotel, she just stared out the window and thought about what just happened.  She’d seen fireworks, stars bursting, and whatever other clichés she’d heard about behind her closed eyelids when Killian had kissed her.  So much was poured into that kiss that she felt like her head hadn’t floated back down to join her body.  She’d _never_ in her life been kissed like that…and God help her, she wanted more.

Emma would have continued day dreaming had it not been for August changing the topic of conversation.

“So, Jones, I may have been approving in the beginning, but I need to know.  What are your intentions toward my sister?”

“That’s a bit old fashioned isn’t it, mate?”

“Remember, I know your reputation.  My sister isn’t just some-”

“August!  Would you please just… _not_ right now?!”  Emma could do nothing but bury her reddening face in her hands.

“Emma, love, he’s right.”  Killian took Emma’s hand in his and looked August in the eyes.  “I intend to court your sister.”

“Oh my God, seriously?  What are you, a pirate from a fairytale book?” scoffed Emma.

“Maybe next year?  I don’t know.  Regina is negotiating a deal with Universal because they want to do a big sweeping epic of a movie where all fairytale characters actually exist and live in some other realm or something.  She says that the studio wants me for Captain Hook.”

“I was joking!”

“I wasn’t.”

“Can we get back to what I was asking?”  August stared at the two of them.

“Continue, Booth.”

“Right well…she’s been hurt in the past and she doesn’t-”

“ _August!_ ” Emma hissed.

“You haven’t told him about Neal?”

“We haven’t even been on a real date!  Unless you count the party last night?”  She looked over at Killian.

“Unofficial first, I’d say.”

“Point is, we were going to go out for dinner tomorrow and talk.  Geez.”

“Fine.  Sorry”, said August.  The rest of the 10 minute drive was silent.  Killian helped the driver with the suitcases when they pulled up to Galway Station, allowing Emma a few minutes alone with August.

“What the _hell_ was that?”

“I just wanted to make sure that he wasn’t being his normal self!”

“ _You_ are­ the one who let his assistant into our workspace to leave flowers!  _You_ are the one whole told me to be friends with him!”

“Yeah, _friends_!  I didn’t mean for you to _date_ him!”

“We. Haven’t. Been. On. A. Date!”  Emma accentuated her point by poking August in the shoulder after each word.

“Just be careful Emma.”

“I will, but if we start dating you need to let me do this on my own.  Neal may have left me messed up but I can’t just block out all possibilities of a future ‘cause of that idiot.”

“You need to tell him, you know.”

“I _will_.  I’m just afraid that once I do he’ll leave.  Like everyone else in my life.  Except for you.”

“That man is smitten with you.  I highly doubt he’d do that…and if he leaves, it’s to find Neal and beat to within an inch of his life.  If he does, please let him know to take me along because I want to do that too.  He’s lucky I haven’t been able to find him.”

“Who’s lucky you haven’t been able to find him?”  Killian walked up to catch the last bit of their conversation.

“Uh, nothing.”  August just smiled.  “Right.  I’m going to get on the train, leave you to it.  Here’s your ticket Emma.  We’re leaving in a few minutes.”  August handed over a ticket to Emma and she took it, tucking it into a front pocket of her jacket.

“See you in a couple of days Booth”, said Killian and shook hands with August.  When August disappeared on the train, Killian sighed dramatically.  “I thought he’d never leave.”

“Oh shut up.”  Emma smacked him on the arm and Killian caught her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and bringing them up to his lips.

“I’ll miss you”, he said as he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

“We’ll see each other tomorrow!  And then just about every day on set.”

“Still.”  Emma reached up and placed her free hand on his cheek, running her thumb on a small scar he had there.  Killian shut his eyes and leaned into her touch.

“I hope my brother didn’t scare you off.”

“Not that anything would scare me away from you, but it would take a lot more than the overprotective brother speech to do so.”

“Good.”  A whistle blew somewhere on the platform.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her, and he placed his hands on her hips.  Emma stood on her tip toes and leaned her forehead against his.  They were so close, all either of them had to do was move an inch and their lips would be touching.

“Have fun Swan.  Take lots of pictures.”

“I’ll miss you too, Killian.”  He pulled her flush to him and kissed her.  It was different from the elevator.  Their lips moved slowly against each other until the whistle blew again and the broke apart.  “Be good.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”  She slung her purse over her shoulder and ran to the train before they shut the doors.

“Bye Swan!”  Emma waved from a window until the station disappeared behind them and she couldn’t see Killian anymore.  In that moment, when she could no longer see him, she understood how he felt.  She already missed him so much.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THAT WAS THE GREATEST EPISODE EVER! OUR OTP WAS DELICIOUSLY CUTE AND ADORABLE AND EVERYTHING! I HAVE LOST ALL ABILITY TO EVEN RIGHT NOW...and I am SUPREMELY pissed at Rumple and Killian, because he KNOWS how Rumple is and seriously? He should have realized he was playing him and now...just ugh...
> 
> Okay...now that that's out of my system...enjoy the story!

Killian was bored.  He walked back to the hotel from the station and tried to go back to sleep, hoping to dream of Emma, but he couldn’t.  After abandoning hope of rest, he packed his bags and called Smee.  The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

_“Hello?”_

“Smee!”  Killian heard a crash and a thump.  “Did you just fall out of bed Smee?”

_“Yes sir.  What can I do for you?”_

“Find me an earlier flight to Dublin.  I want to leave within the hour.”

_“Of course sir.”_

“And make sure you call ahead to the house to Mrs. Potts and make sure it’s ready.”

_“Yes sir.”_

It had only been two hours since he’d last seen her.  He felt like some besotted teenager, angsty over the last time he’d seen his girl and how she looked and how her lips felt beneath his and… _Grow up Jones!  She said so herself, you will see her tomorrow._   He received a text from Smee letting him know his flight was easily changed and that he’d meet him in the lobby with a car to take him to Galway City Airport. 

He pulled on his sneakers and was tying them up when his phone buzzed.  He grabbed it and the home screen said 1 NEW MESSAGE FROM SWAN.  He swiped it open and it was a picture of her and August on the train.  He was asleep and his head was leaning on her shoulder.  His Swan still looked gorgeous with her hair askew and glasses that had slid down to almost the tip of her nose.

 

_Swan: We’re about to arrive at the first stop and he’s out like a light.  Practically a hunk of wood._

**_KJ: I envy Booth._ **

****

_Swan: Why’s that?_

**_KJ: He gets to enjoy the most beautiful head rest I’ve ever seen._ **

****

_Swan: Please..._

**_KJ: Please what, Swan?  I will never tire of telling you how beautiful I think you are._ **

****

_Swan:  I miss you._

Killian smiled as he stared at her words.  She missed him but he was worried about the date they had the next day.  He was going to tell her everything about his life hoping that, in turn, she’d tell him everything about hers.

 

**_KJ:  Aye, I miss you too Swan._ **

**_KJ: Smee and I are leaving for Dublin in a few minutes, so I won’t be able to get your messages until I’m home.  Should only be an hour._ **

****

_Swan:  Okay.  I’ve got wake up August right now anyways.  Fly safe!_

 

Killian grabbed his things and made his way to the lobby.  When he was outside, he threw his own bag into the boot and slid into the car, followed by Smee.

“How was your evening sir?” Smee asked.

“Very good actually.  I had fun.”  When he looked over at Smee, he noted that the other man was wringing his red knit cap in his hands.  “Out with it Smee.”

“Forgive me for saying sir, but I can’t help but think you look somewhat despondent.”  There was no use denying him what was true.

“I miss her.”

“Miss Swan?  Emma?”

“Aye.  Before yesterday, I hadn’t seen her for three days after spending so much time with her.  And now, that we’re…well, _something_ , I won’t be seeing her again until tomorrow.”

“I like her sir.”

“So do I Smee.  So do I.”  He watched as the car drove through Galway out to the airport when the idea came to him.  He turned to Smee.  “I have an idea.  I wonder if you could do something for me.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma would send him a picture every time she saw something she liked.  He would respond with his usual endearments and sweet words that gave her butterflies.  She was surprised how quickly she fell into this, _whatever_ they were, with him.  She knew there were things they needed to talk about and hopefully their first date would clear up so much of what was wholly holding her back so that she could truly be with him.  Her and August had finally made it to Dublin and had just stepped off the train when she got a text.

 

**_KJ: Finally arrived home from the airport.  You have no idea how happy I am to be sleeping in my own bed after spending so much time in that trailer, love._ **

****

_Swan: I bet._

_Swan: Just got to Dublin.  Have to go bc August and I need to catch a cab.  Will let you know when we’re to the hotel._

She stuffed her phone in her back pocket and trailed after August.  Emma stopped short when she saw a sleek black limo sitting at the curb.

“I wonder who that’s for.”  She looked over at August and he was pointing to the driver.

“I think it’s for you.”  She looked back and sure enough, the man was holding a sign that said SWAN.

“Uh, hi.”  She waved at the driver holding the sign.  “That’s me.  I’m Emma Swan.”

“Good afternoon Miss Swan.  Mr. Booth.”  The driver tipped his hat to both of them.  “My name is Chris and Mr. Jones sent me.  I will take your bags and you get in.”  Emma left her things on the curb next to August’s and slid into the limo.  In the cup holder, nestled in a glass vase, were a dozen buttercups.

“I said it and I’ll say it again: Killian Jones is smitten with you.”  Emma scoffed.  “You don’t believe it?”

“We’ve been over this.  Every man I’ve ever been with has left me: Neal, Jamie, Walsh.  What makes this any different?  He’ll leave me in the end.”  Chris got in the front of the limo and drove off from the station.  Emma smiled into the rearview mirror and pressed the button to raise the divider.

“Emma, sometimes…”  August ran his hands over his face.  “I thought you liked him.  You went to the thing last night with him and this morning…you made out with him in the middle of a busy train station.  I can see it on your face: you like him just as much.”  Emma stared out the window as Dublin flew by.

“I won’t deny that I do, but it’s inevitable…he _will_ leave me.”

“Emma…”

“August, just don’t.  I want to be happy while I can, okay?”

“Fine.”  August wanted to say more, but Chris pulled into front drive of the Westbury Hotel in downtown Dublin.  They were met by a valet who placed their bags on a cart and took them into the lobby, and August followed to get them checked in.  Emma thanked Chris and followed August into the hotel, vase of buttercups in hand.

Emma was happy to find that she and August had adjoining rooms, she had a feeling that she was going to need him close by.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

After a short nap, Emma changed into a clean pair of jeans, plain white tee, and her red leather jacket.  She popped in her contacts and put her sunglasses in hair, grabbed her purse and left August a note that she was going for a walk.  She bought a pastry from a bakery and was walking past a newsstand as she ate when she saw it.  Nestled in between a copy of the Irish Times and People Magazine was a trashy magazine with her and Killian on the cover, the picture was one of many from the premiere the night before.

When she looked over at the other trash mags, she saw several with the same picture on the cover: it was the one of them that had been taken before they walked in to the museum.  The one where she’d looked at the camera but Killian had looked at her.  All the papers had the same basic headline:  **_KILLIAN JONES IN LOVE!  FINALLY OVER MILAH!  WHO’S THE LUCKY GIRL?_**   Emma’s chest suddenly felt heavy, like she couldn’t breathe.  She hurried over to coffee shop across from the stand and sat down at a table outside.  When a waitress came to her table she simply ordered a hot cocoa with cinnamon and tried to get her breathing back to normal.  It was then that her phone started ringing and she answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Yeah?”

_“Swan?”_

“Killian?”

_“It’s me love.  I never heard from you, so I just wanted to make sure you made it okay.”_

“Oh!  Yeah, yeah.  Totally fine.”

_“Swan…I can tell you’re lying.  What’s wrong?”_

“Why would you say something’s wrong?”

_“I can read you like an open book.”_   She heard him laugh lightly.  _“Swan, talk to me.  What’s happened?”_

“You want to know what’s wrong?”

_“Yes love.”_

“I am on the cover of a ton of different gossip rags!  Have you seen them today Jones?”  She heard him yell for Smee in the background, to get on the internet and find what Emma had mentioned.  “I knew this was bound to happen, but I can’t…I can’t deal with this attention Killian.  It’s too much!  I’m lucky that no one recognizes me right now.”

_“I’m sorry…”_

“I…oh Lord…I can’t breathe right now.”  She was feeling the beginnings of a panic attack, like she used to get every time she was sent home from another foster home.

_“Emma!  Where are you?”_   He sounded panicked.  _“Tell me where you are right now!”_

“I was out for a walk.  I’m going back to the hotel.  I’ll talk to you later.”  She pulled the phone away from her face amidst _Don’t you dare hang up on me Swan!_ and tossed some money on her table.  She was lucky enough to flag down a cab and he got her to back to the hotel quickly.

When she was safely back in her hotel room, she found August pacing while arguing with someone on the phone.

“No!  She _didn’t_ tell me where exactly she was going!  I’m not her keeper Killian.  Because she’s 25 years old and a grown woman!” he yelled as he spotted her.  “Relax!  She’s here.  I’ll talk to her and have her call you, okay?  Yes, I promise I’ll make her call you.  Bye.”  August tossed his phone on the bed and grabbed Emma by the shoulders.

“Hey big brother”, was all she managed to say.

“Can you please tell me why I had to practically talk your non-boyfriend down from a ledge?”

“I saw a bunch of gossip mags with our pictures on the covers.  Headlines were saying that Killian was in love and over some woman named Milah.  I don’t know what happened, but I started feeling like I couldn’t breathe.”

“Like when we were kids, in the system?”

“Yeah.  The beginning of a panic attack.  It didn’t help that he called me right then.”  Emma pulled off her leather jacket and fell back onto her bed.  “I just need to relax.”

“I’ll stay here with you, but you have to call him…and answer his texts before he blows up your phone.”  Emma’s phone had been steadily beeping for the last 10 minutes.

 

**_KJ:  Swan._ **

**_KJ:  Swan, please talk to me._ **

**_KJ:  Emma.  How can I help?_ **

**_KJ:  Emma please.  I’m very worried._ **

**_KJ:  I’m getting in my car and I’m headed to the Westbury and we are going to talk._ **

**_KJ:  I will see you in 30 minutes._ **

 

“This man is crazy.”  Emma showed August his messages.

“He cares about you!  Text him back so he doesn’t drive crazy and get himself killed.”

“Fine!”

 

_Swan:  Killian.  I’m sorry I scared you.  I just freaked out.  I’m not used to this kind of thing._

**_KJ:  I’m still headed down.  Like I said, we’re going to talk._ **

**_KJ:  Now, let me drive.  You don’t want me to end up plastered on the side of the road do you love?_ **

****

_Swan:  Just be careful.  I don’t want you to get hurt._

**_KJ:  Well love, you don’t have to worry about me.  If there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s surviving._ **

****

Emma felt herself relaxing, so she decided to sit down and watch some TV while she waited for Killian to arrive.  She was flipping through the channels (the hotel had hundreds of them and some were from back home), watching some cooking show for a while, but then channel surfed and stopped when she saw her face flash on the screen.  It was Entertainment Tonight and they were talking all about Killian Jones, his new girl, and the one that left him.  Except the report was focusing on her and Killian and the anchors kept talking about how no one knew who she was and only that her name was Emma.  They went on about the picture that was on the cover of all the magazines:

_“He’s been unhappy for so long.  Everyone’s seen it, but Mary, look at him.  You can clearly see the love he has for this mystery woman, this Emma, it’s written all over his face.  It’s in the way he looks at her, like she’s the only one there, and the way he’s holding her.  I wouldn’t be surprised if we hear of an engagement soon!”_

Emma was practically hyperventilating again when there was a knock at the door.

“Swan?”  It was Killian, but Emma couldn’t get herself up from the couch where she sat.  “Swan, it’s me.  Please let me in.”  She didn’t move and could hear him get exasperated.  Then she heard knocking on the door of August’s room and muffled voices.  The door that connected both rooms opened and Killian rushed in, kneeling in front of her.

“Let me know if you need me”, August called from his room and shut the door.

“Swan, darling.  Please talk to me.”  He caressed her cheek as he spoke and she moved her eyes to his.

“Who’s Milah?”  Killian dropped his hand from her face and scratched behind his right ear ( _like he always does when he’s nervous, this can’t be good_ ).  He looked away and was silent.  “Killian, who is Milah?”

“First of all, I want you to know that she was something I was going to talk about when we went out tomorrow and that I had no intention of keeping her existence and what she meant to me a secret from you.”  He sat on the coffee table in front of Emma and wrung his hands together.

“You loved her.”  Emma didn’t say it as a question.

“Yes.  Well, at least I thought I did...at the time anyways.”  Killian looked up from his hands and at Emma.  “She was my ‘first love’ and she was everything.  She was older than me, but I didn’t care.  Life with her was grand and perfect.  I was going to propose to her.”

“What happened?”

“She never felt as I did.  She told me that all she saw me as was a distraction.  A way for her to have fun before she settled down with someone serious.  Told me that my ‘pretty face’ would only get me so far.  She left me for some rich banker…Something Carlyle or whatever.”

“Broke your heart, huh?”  Emma knew all too well what that felt like and she knew she was going to have to tell him about Neal.

“Yeah.  I started drinking a lot more.  Started getting around.  I’m not proud of it.  One night, when I was in London visiting my sister, I got completely pissed and almost fell off the balcony of her flat.  If Rose hadn’t been there, I’d be dead.  She helped me clean up my act and here I am today.”

“You have a sister?”

“Half actually.  Seems my bastard of a father got married after he abandoned me and my brother.  Her name is Rose Bell, but she goes by Tink.”  Emma noticed the smile on Killian’s face as he spoke of his sister.

“Wait…you have a brother too?”

“ _Had_.  He died around the same time Milah left me.  He was in the Royal Navy.”

“I’m so sorry Killian.”

“Not to worry love, I’ve made my peace.”  He reached over and pushed a lose curl behind her ear.  “It’s your turn.  Tell me about the man that broke your heart.”

“Neal did more than that.”  Emma’s face turned stony and she saw Killian cringe a little.  “You already know what happened when I was a baby.  Foster care sucked but I had August and that helped.  I met Neal right after August and I left the system.  August was 19 and had been emancipated after he got a job on the New York Film Board as a cameraman and I left with him.”

“I assume this is where this Neal comes in”, said Killian as he took her hand in his.

“Yeah.  I was 17 and rebelling seemed like fun at the time.  I ran off so many times and I’d learned to pick pocket and steal cars.  One day, I broke into this classic yellow VW Bug, but what I failed to notice was the man asleep in the backseat: Neal.  Turned out he’d stolen the car too.”

“You stole a stolen car?”

“ _Yes_.”  Emma rolled her eyes at his interruption and pulled her hand from his, standing from the couch and pacing the room.  “I fell in love.  I was young and stupid, just like you, and fell for someone older.  We planned to make a life together, to stop thieving and have a real life, in Tallahassee.  But we needed money.  Neal said he’d hid some watches he’d stolen at a train station but was afraid they’d recognize him if he went to get them.  I went in his place and it went great.  I gave him the bag and he put one of the watches on me, saying we could keep that one.  Told me a place to meet him after he went to the fence.”  Emma stared out the window of the hotel room, trying to calm her emotions before she continued.  She heard Killian get up from his spot and felt his arms wrap around her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder.

“The ponce never showed.”

“No, but a policeman did.  Told me Neal ratted me out and had disappeared.  I was originally sentenced to a year in jail.”

“But…”

“I had only served two months when I discovered I was pregnant.”  To his credit, Killian didn’t let her go.  She heard his sharp intake of breath and felt his arms tighten around her.  He was making everything more difficult.

“You have a child?”

“No.”

“But, you said--”

“I miscarried.”

“Emma--”  She pulled herself from his arms and turned to face him.

“What happened with Neal taught me something.  It taught me to trust _no one_ , except my brother.  After a while I thought maybe it was okay to put myself out there again.  Met a guy named Jamie.  He died of a heart attack, in my arms.  Left me heartbroken too.  After him was Walsh, who was just as bad as Neal.  He hurt me too.  After all that, I was done.  My ability to trust was completely obliterated and I vowed that I’d _never_ trust a man again because all they’d ever do is leave me and hurt me.”

“Emma, love, that’s not me.  I won’t leave you or hurt you.  Trust me.”  Emma looked right back at him, using her ‘superpower’ to try and sense a lie…but she sensed nothing.

“I trust you, I do.  When I met you, I felt it.  You and I, we understand each other.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Swan.”  Killian pulled her into tight hug.  “Do you feel better now?”

“I do.  My head hurts though.  Come to think of it, so does my thr--ACHOO!”

“I think you need some rest.  Come on.”  He scooped her up and went over to the bed, where he pulled down the covers and lay her down.  “Do you want me to get August for you so he can help you change?”

“No, I can manage just fine.  I’m not an invalid Jones.”  He raised his hands in surrender.  “Just grab me a shirt lounge pants from my bag over there.”  He went over to where her suitcase was and chose a black t-shirt with the AC/DC logo and _Thunderstruck_ on the front along with a pair of pink and teal plaid lounge pants.

“Are these suitable for milady?” he asked as he tossed them to her.

“They’re fine.”  She took them with a smile and went into the bathroom to change.  It felt great to get into loose clothes and she felt somewhat cooler in them.  Emma took out her contacts and exited the bathroom.  Killian was sitting on the couch she’d been sitting on earlier.

“Better?”  Emma nodded and padded over to the bed and got under the covers.  Killian came over and pulled them up to her shoulders.  “I should let you rest.  Today has been…difficult.”  He kissed her temple, but as he turned to leave, she grabbed his hand.

“Stay, please.”  She sneezed again and Killian laughed lightly.

“Well, when you ask like that, how could I say no?”  He kicked off his Chucks and tossed his jacket over the couch.  He climbed into the bed and pulled Emma to him, her back against his chest, molding her to him and wrapped his arms around her.  She was asleep within in minutes and as he started to drift off, he couldn’t help but notice how warm she felt.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma woke up with a start as she felt a wave of nausea hit her.  She pried herself from Killian’s arms and ran to the bathroom.

“Swan?”  She could barely hear him call to her over her retching.  The hot chocolate, the pastry…everything she’d eaten that day came right back up.  Emma felt a hand rubbing her back and another pull her hair away so it wouldn’t get dirty.

“Go away Killian.”  She tried swatting him away behind her.  “Don’t need to see me like this.”

“I’ve seen you covered in fake blood and dirt, Swan.  This is nothing.”

“Very fu--”  She turned back to the toilet.  When she finished, she flushed and shut the lid, sitting against the tiled wall.

“Better?”  Killian stood, offering his hand and she took it, glad for the help because throwing up can take it out of you.

“Much.  I probably ate something bad.  That is the last time I trust train food.”  She was glad to have him there, despite everything they’d talked about earlier.  He followed behind her as she got back in bed and got her water.

“As much as I’d like to stay”, he said as he sat on the corner of the bed, “I have to go for now.  Early call time tomorrow, you know.”

“Don’t worry, I understand.”

“Do you think you’ll be there?”  He took her hand in his and laced their fingers.

“Of course!  See, there’s this actor who works on set…”  She smirked.

“Oh really?”  Killian arched an eyebrow and smiled.

“Yeah.  He’s pretty dreamy.  Couldn’t miss out on seeing him you know.”

“Of course.  But, I heard some rumors.”

“Oh?”  Emma arched an eyebrow in true Killian fashion and he smiled.

“It seems the git has himself a girlfriend, so bad luck for you Swan.”

“Oh he does?”

“Yes and he cares for her very, very much.”

“So does she.”

“Good.”  He kissed her chastely and gave her a big lopsided grin.  “All jokes aside, darling, I must be going.  I will see you tomorrow.”

“Thanks for staying with me.”

“Good form you know.”  He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  “You feel warm.  Are you sure you feel okay lass?”

“I’m _fine_.  Stop worrying Jones.”

“Yes milady.”  He pulled on his shoes and grabbed his jacket.  “You’ll call me if you need anything?”

“ _Killian_ …”

“Alright, alright!”  He gave her a quick peck on the lips and left.  Emma leaned back on her pillows and sighed.

“You can come in now Auggie!”  She heard the click of the door connecting the rooms and August dropped down on the bed next to her.

“I heard you barfing, you okay?”

“Always so tactful, aren’t you Booth?”

“Of course.”

“I think it may have been something I ate, so don’t worry about me.  I’ll take an Advil or something for this headache.”

“You going into work tomorrow?”  August turned his head to look at his sister: she was a bit pale and looked like she’d been sweating…just like Will and Ruby did the day before.  “You look like Will did.”

“I’m _fine_ August.  And yes, I will be going in tomo--ACHOO!”

“Just get some sleep.”

August gave Emma an Advil for her head and left her to get some sleep.  After the day she’d had, she fell asleep almost immediately.  The next day, after once again assuring August that she was fine, they went to work.  What Emma failed to mention was that she’d gotten up three more times during the night to run to the bathroom.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Killian went into to work the next morning feeling better than he had in a very long time.  He was happy again.  He’d found someone he lov— _Slow down there mate.  Little too soon for that yeah?  Don’t even think about saying that word to her because she will bolt faster than_ She _did when she found herself another man_.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued his walk through the back-lot of Ardmore Studios.  He was in the process of typing out a text to Emma to ask how she was doing when Smee caught up with him.

“Good morning sir.”

“Smee.”  The man handed him his coffee and Killian took a sip.  “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

As he sat in the make-up chair a little bit later, he texted Emma to ask if she wanted to have lunch with him.

 

_Swan:  Of course.  We break at one, how about you?_

**_Killian:  One thirty-ish is what Smee has told me, so that should be fine.  I can’t wait to see you love._ **

**_Killian:  How are you feeling?_ **

****

_Swan:  I’m fine Killian._

**_Killian:  I can’t even see your face and I know you’re lying._ **

****

_Swan:  Geez!  I’ve got a headache alright?_

**_Killian:  Was that so hard to admit?_ **

****

_Swan: yes_

_Swan:  ugh…I hate that you know me so well already._

**_Killian:  Pish posh.  You enjoy it._ **

****

_**Swan calling**_

“How may I assist you Swan?” he answered.

_“Pish posh?  Seriously?  Could you_ be _any more British?”_

“I’m Irish Swan.”

_“Whatever.”_

“You offend my delicate Irish sensibilities.”

_“Ha h-ACHOO.  Very funny.”_

“Bless you.  Are you sure you’re fine?”

_“I won’t even dignify that question with an answer.”_

“I see I’m fighting a losing battle.”

_“You definitely are buddy.”_

“I have to go, Swan, but I’ll see you at lunch.”

_“Bye Killian.”_

“Bye love.”

 

He hung up and set the phone onto the make-up counter.  He gave Alice an apologetic look and leaned back in his chair, letting himself indulge in a nap as Alice did her work.  He dreamt of beautiful golden hair and bright green eyes and heated kisses that left him-- _Relax mate!  Best not think of those kinds of things at work._  

He woke up with a start to find Alice chatting away with Smee as she painted cuts and scratches to his face.

“Welcome back there Jones.”  Alice looked down at him with a smirk.

“What’d I miss?”  His voice was still sleepy sounding as he spoke and shifted in the chair.

“I was telling Miss Liddell how I heard from Whale that Will and Miss Lucas are out sick”, said Smee.

“Did Victor tell you what was wrong with them?”  Killian was worried even more about Emma now, she must have caught whatever they had.

“Some kind of flu.”  Killian furrowed his brow in thought.  _That has to be what Swan must have._

“You seem worried Jones.”  Alice looked him in the eye.

“Aye.  Emma might have the same but she’s a stubborn lass so I don’t know how I’m going to get her to go see Whale to be sure.  I’ll tell August.”

“I’m sure Miss Swan would go once you told her about Scarlet and Miss Lucas.”  Smee shrugged.

“We’ll see.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Killian mentioned it to her when he saw her for lunch that day, and Smee was wrong.  Despite the fact that Emma was told Will and Ruby were suffering from severe cases of the flu, she refused to see Dr. Whale and insisted she was fine.  What he didn’t know was that most people on set had heard about them, seen the pictures online or in the paper and she was being stared at everywhere she went during the day and it was starting to weigh on her (he didn’t realize he was being stared at because he was used to it).  Not making her wanting to run from him, no ( _at least not yet_ ), just stressing her out.  In turn, the stress was attacking her already weakened (unbeknownst to her) immune system.

He started to notice it a few days later.  Emma’s skin seemed to lose its pallor, her hair not quite as bright and golden, and even she seemed quieter and more subdued.  Killian had become accustomed to hearing her laugh and seeing her smile, so he noticed when it was missing from their daily interactions.  When she kept acting like everything was fine, he said nothing…he didn’t want to risk pushing her away.

But that was a big mistake.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

It was a week later that it all came to a head.  Emma knew she should’ve gone to the doctor.  But like August and Killian would state, she was stubborn.  She’d fought off tough colds before and she could do it with this one.

What had exacerbated things was the staring.  She had expected it once they returned to work.  They’d informed the director and his agent of their relationship, but didn’t find it necessary to come out and officially tell the crew.

The morning it happened, she arrived on the lot with August (like she did every morning) and was sad to see that Ruby wasn’t back yet.  She shook off the sadness and made a mental note to try to call Ruby later and check on her.  She went about her morning, prepping her things for work on clothes for some very decrepit zombies when she felt a pair of arms wrap around waist, holding her tight.

“Good morning Killian.”  She turned in his arms and he smiled at her.

“Morning love.  How are you feeling?”  She knew it was pointless to lie to him ( _open book, love_ ), so she didn’t.

“Same.  I feel so hot and just ew.  I thought this cold would be gone by now, but…”  Killian let her go and stepped back.

“You should go back to your hotel and rest Swan.”

“I can’t!”  Emma threw her hands up in frustration.  “August needs all hands on deck with Ruby still out!”

“You’re going to make yourself worse!”  Killian crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a _Look_.

“I will be FINE.”

“No you won’t!”  The look she saw on his face made it obvious that he wanted to do nothing more than to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her.

 

( _In hindsight, he should have._ )

 

“Just go.  It’s a busy morning and I can’t deal with this right now, okay?  I’ll see you at lunch.”  She looked over at him and saw his jaw set firm, lips pursed and in a thin line.  _This is it_ , she thought, _the moment he realizes I’m too much and he can’t handle it.  Going to leave like the rest._

“Right then.”  He looked like he was going to storm out but at the last minute, dropped himself onto a small bench near Emma’s work area.

“What are you doing?” she asked with surprise.  “You’re not leaving?”

“No, Swan, I’m not.  I’ve got time before I need to be doing anything.  I’m going to stay here and watch over you…until you no don’t want me to anymore.”  She looked him in the eye and she knew.  She knew that he was in love with her…and it scared her.  They’d only known each other a little over a month!  How could he love her?  He may not realize himself, but she definitely did.  She started towards him.

“What if--”  Suddenly, she started taking fast, deep breaths and feeling light headed.  Out of nowhere, she was sweating and when she looked at Killian, her vision was blurry and there were dark spots on the edge. 

“Swan, what’s wrong?”  He stood from the bench.  “Emma, are you okay?”

“Killian?  What--where…”  She never got to finish her thought because she started to pitch backwards.  Killian ran at her and caught her.  The last thing she saw was a pair of bright blue eyes worriedly looking down at her and a voice yelling for help as the world around her went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exchange at the end between our main characters was inspired by a part in Annaelle's grand fic "Across Time and Space". If you haven't read it, DO IT...because it's amazing and it's everything.
> 
> Like usual, I do not own any of these characters...I just play around with 'em. This story is unbeta-ed. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised that Rose and Emma would interact in this chapter, but I felt it ended fine where I have it. I hope you enjoy and so sorry about the delay with this chapter. School, work, and a small bout of writer's block did nothing to help.
> 
> (Btw, I had decided on Emma getting sick before this whole Ebola thing started, so I hope it doesn't upset anyone b/c that was not my intention.)

     Smee was the first one to respond to his yells.  He burst in as Killian sat on the floor cradling Emma’s head in his arms.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know!  One minute we were talking, and the next she fainted!”

“I’ll go get Whale and her brother…and I’ll have someone call the hospital.”  Smee ran out as fast as he could and Killian could hear him yelling for someone to call emergency services.  Killian looked down at Emma, who was still unconscious.  He placed a hand on her forehead and she was burning.  He quickly removed her leather jacket and rolled up her sleeves to help alleviate the heat (something he’d learned when playing a doctor in a movie a few years previous).  Somehow, it did the trick and Emma’s eyes started fluttering but never fully opened.

“Swan?  Swan, are you okay?”

“August?  Where--where are we?”

“No love, it’s me.  It’s Killian.”  He pushed hair away from her face and smiled down at her.

“Killian?”  _Bloody hell.  She’s got a very high fever, she’s probably delirious.  WHERE IS SMEE?!_   “I know…I know you were--Auggie, I know you didn’t want me to like him and that you were worried because of him kinda getting around and all.  But I do, I like him so much.”

“I like you too Swan.”  Killian wondered if she would remember anything she said and he debated whether he should mention it once she was well.

“Auggie!  I had a dream about him…about Killian.”

“Swan, it’s me.”

“He saved me, that night I went out with Ruby.”

“I did that, I was there.”  He spoke to her like she understood him, even though he knew it was hopeless.  He prayed that maybe it would help her come out of her delirium.  But it wasn’t and he noticed her starting to slip again.

“He kissed me in the elevator a few days ago…and it was the greatest thing ever.  Fireworks, sparkles, stars…I saw it all.  But it won’t last.  He will leave like all the rest.”  Her eyes shut and her head lolled to the side as Smee, August, and Victor (with his doctor bag) rushed in.

“What happened?!”  August fell to the floor next to his sister.

“She’s sick mate!  You should have made her see Victor.  She fainted, she’s burning and I think it’s causing her to be delirious.  She thought I was you.”

“Emma’s always been stubborn.  I told her every single day this week to see Whale, but she refused.  Said I needed her and couldn’t take the time because Ruby was out.  I told her it was okay, that there were plenty of people to help…but she wouldn’t listen.”  Victor was reading the temperature on the thermometer and sighed.

“She needs to get to the hospital and cooled down.  Her temperature is 105.6° and if it gets any higher it can be dangerous.  Smee, did you--”

“They’re on their way Dr. Whale.”

“Will, Ruby, Emma…they’re not the only ones”, Victor said as he took Emma’s blood pressure.  “Alice came to me this morning, along with Belle and Gold yesterday.”  Before anyone could ask what was happening, a paramedic came in and Victor informed them of her symptoms.  Killian couldn’t bear to let her go and so he was allowed to carry her outside to where the ambulance was parked with the gurney ready.  He put her down on it and the men went to work, strapping her in and hooking up IVs so she didn’t get dehydrated.  The men put the gurney in the back of the ambulance and one went around the right side and got in while the other sat in the back to keep an eye on Emma.  August got in across from him and Killian fought his immediate reaction to get in next to him.

“You comin’ or what?”  August was looking at him like Killian was crazy to not already be sitting next to him.

“Family only mate.  I’m afraid I wouldn’t be welc--”

“Jones.  Get your ass in here now.”

“Right.”  Killian sat next to August and took Emma’s hand.  He was quiet the entire drive to St. James’ Hospital, making silent promises that he would _not_ lose her the way he’d lost Liam.  The fates would _not_ take his love from him.  _Wait, what?_

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

 _You are so stubborn little sister_.  August wanted to strangle her for doing this to herself.  He looked back at Killian as he followed the doctor and nurses.

“I’ll come get you when they’re done.”

“You better mate.”  Killian looked him in the eyes and August saw it: this man would do anything for Emma.  He loved her.

“Don’t worry.”  August jogged after Emma’s entourage and was stopped by the doctor outside the room.  “She’s my sister, I need to see her!”

“I know Mr. Booth.  We are aware.  The nurses are getting her into a hospital gown and I need to ask a few questions.”

“Right, yeah.  Go ahead then.”

“How long has she been this way?”

“A little over a week.  A few more people have gotten sick, we were told they had some severe flu or something.”  August ran his hand through his hair, practically pulling at it; he was worried.

“Do you know a Will Scarlett and Ruby Lucas?”

“We work with them, why?”

“They were in isolation with a case of Swine Flu.  It’s been a while since it’s been seen around here, not since we had the major outbreak in 2009, but they had it bad.  They’re doing much better now and are due to be released soon.  Did you sister spend an extended amount of time around either one?”

“Ruby works in our department so they were around each other a lot, but Emma wasn’t around Will all that much, just a few times.  So Emma has swine flu?”

“Without doing certain tests, we won’t be sure.  But now that we know she’s been in contact with Mr. Scarlett and Miss Lucas, it’s all but certain.  Are you or the other gentleman that came with you feeling anything?”

“I’m fine.  Killian’s been around Emma a ton but I haven’t seen any symptoms on him.”

“We’ll test both of you to be sure.  When you’re in the room with your sister, you’ll have to wear a medical mask and a disposable gown.  When you leave the room, you’ll need to wash your hands thoroughly as well.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll order the tests for your sister, and I’ll have a nurse test you and your friend as well.”  The doctor made a few notes on his clipboard and turned to leave.  “Don’t worry, Mr. Booth, she’s going to be fine.”  _She better be_ is all August could think.  The nurses let him know he could see Emma and handed him the mask and gown.  He asked that they tell Killian too.

“He is not family sir.”

“He’s her…person.  Just, please…let him see her because I know him enough that he will drive everyone out there crazy if you don’t.”  The nurse just smiled and went to get Killian.  August looped the ends of the mask around his ears and stuck his arms through the yellow gown.  When he was dressed, he pushed open the door and saw Emma covered in a bunch of blankets.

“Are you Mr. Booth?”  A nurse tending to Emma’s IVs gave him an inquisitive look.

“Yeah, I’m her brother.  Why does she have all these blankets on her?  I thought she had a fever.”

“These are cooling blankets.  We’ve also placed ice packs in between them to help bring down her temperature and it’s already working.  It’s still high, 103°, but it’s coming down.  Once the fever breaks, she’ll be out of the woods.”  There was a knock at the door and another nurse stuck her head in.

“Mr. Booth?  We need to run the test on you and Mr. Jones.”

“Be right there.”  August leaned down and kissed Emma’s forehead, feeling the heat through the mask.  “We’ll be right back little sister, don’t worry.”

“Y-younger…sis-ter.”  Her lips looked like they hadn’t moved at all and August wouldn’t have believed she’d spoken except for the fact that he’d heard it.

“She’s awake?”  August looked at the nurse in the room.

“In and out right now.  Go get tested and then you can sit with her.”  August tore off the mask and gown, throwing them in the hazardous disposal bin set up outside the door.  He almost walked right into a pacing Killian.

“How is she mate?”  His hair was sticking up every which way, pretty evident that he’d been running his hands through it.

“Doctor said she might have swine flu because that’s what Ruby and Will had.”

“Had?”

“They’re doing fine now and being released.”

“What do they want with us?”

“Despite not showing symptoms, they want us to be tested for it.”

“Of course.  After that, will they let me see her?”  August nodded.  After both men were cleared, they were directed to a room where Emma had been moved.  They met with the doctor outside.

“You two may be fine, but Emma is suffering from a very severe case.  She has a weak immune system which has allowed the virus to take hold.  How she survived a week before succumbing…”

“She’s a stubborn lass”, said Killian.

“That she seems to be, but she will recover.”  The doctor looked at the notes on the chart.  “We’re going to keep her here until the fever breaks.  Once she’s out of the woods, she can go home, but she needs to stay in bed for at least a week.  She will need rest and relaxation.”

“God, she’s going to hate being stuck in a hotel room for that long.”

“Is there anywhere else she can stay?” asked the doctor.  “It’d suit her if you were out of the city.”

“My house.  I’ve got plenty of room.”  Killian looked at August earnestly.  “It’s outside of Drogheda, in a village called Seaport.  Right on the water.  Both of you are welcome.”

“Really?  You wouldn’t mind?”  Killian stuck his arms into a gown and tied it behind his back.

“’Course not.  I live with my sister Rose and Smee has a flat in the village.  There’s just Mrs. Potts who runs the house.”

“Thanks for this.”

“No problem.”  The men covered up and entered the room.  They each took seats on either side of her bed and watched over her.  August could see the worry in Killian’s eyes as he watched his sister.

“You love her…don’t you?”  August broke the silence and Killian didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Aye.  I guess I do.  I’ve barely known her a month and a half, but yeah, I do.”

“You can’t tell her you know.”

“I know; walls and all that.  I tell you, if I ever get my hands on this Neal Cassidy…”

“Get in line buddy.”  They were silent again for a while and this time, it was Killian who spoke, but he wasn’t talking to August.  He’d taken Emma’s hand in one of his and was brushing her hair away from her face with the other.

“Please come back to us, Swan.  Come back to _me_.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

_She was laying on a beach, but not sure where.  She heard the sounds of the waves as they crashed on the sand.  She sat up and noticed she was wearing a deep red two piece, lying on a towel under a wide umbrella.  She pushed up the sunglasses she wore into her hair and looked around._

_“I’m dreaming.  I’m in Ireland, not…wherever_ this _is.”  The last thing she remembered was fainting on set.  She’d been sick all week and it had caught up to her.  It was a fever dream.  She was going to sit back down on her towel when she heard a voice in the distance._

_“Come back to me.  Swan, please come back to me.”  She turned her head, looking for the voice’s source, when she spotted Killian standing down the beach._

_“Killian?”_

_“Please Swan, come back to us.  August needs you,_ I _need you.”  Emma blinked and now August stood next to Killian, both men smiling at her.  An overwhelming need to be in their arms had her take off at a run towards them.  At first, no matter how much she ran, she wasn’t any closer to them.  After what seemed like hours, they were closer and she finally managed to be wrapped in both sets of arms, in a vice-like hug she hadn’t ever experienced._

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

     Killian had fallen asleep holding Emma’s hand again, for what felt like the 100th time in the past two days, his head lying on his forearm that was on her bed.  Her fever had finally broken the night before, but she hadn’t woken up and that had everyone worried.  He had been sleeping soundly when he felt something grip his.  He lifted his head and saw that Emma’s hand was moving.

“Emma?  Love, are you awake?”  She didn’t respond and he felt his heart fall.  He lifted their entwined hands to his lips (as best he could, with a medical mask covering his face) and placed a kiss on hers.  Not a second later, he heard a small intake of breath and saw that Emma had opened her eyes.

“The hell?  How long was I out?”  Killian couldn’t help but laugh as she turned her head to look at him.  “And why are you wearing that ridiculous get up?”

“I have to get the doctor, but what I can tell you is that it’s been two days and you’ve got a bad case of the swine flu.”

“Seriously?!  That’s still a thing?”

“Apparently Scarlett was patient zero.”

“Good Lord.  Is he ok?”

“He’s much better now, along with Ruby.  They wanted to come see you but since they’d just recovered, they weren’t able to.  They did, however, ask me to pass along messages for a speedy recovery.”  He stood and placed a kiss on her forehead.  “I’ll be right back, I just need to inform the nurses that you woke up.”  He stepped out of the room and deposited his protective wear into the bin just outside the door.  August was talking to Emma’s regular nurse, Siobhan, when Killian walked up.

“Enjoy your nap?” August laughed at him.

“Very much thank you, since Emma is awake as well.”

“She is?”  Killian nodded and Siobhan, followed by the two men, went back to her room.  They donned the yellow gowns and masks and found her lying in bed and staring at the ceiling.  She sat up when they all came in.

“Auggie!”  August was at her side in one big stride and pulled her into his arms.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again Emma.  You had me worried sick! What would I do without you?”

“You’ve got Graham, you’d be just fine.”

“I would be far from fine Emma Ruth Swan, and you know it!”

“I just didn’t want you to worry.”

“Seriously?  I worry about you every day.”  He placed a kiss to her hair and looked over at Killian who he could tell, despite the mask, was smiling.  “Well, maybe not a lot lately…”

“Well, Miss Swan, let’s get you looked over and we’ll let the doctor know.  Then he’ll tell us if you can go.”  Siobhan sidled up with a clipboard in hand and gave Emma a smile.

“That would be amazing.  I may have been asleep the last couple of days, but I’m bored already and need to get back to work!”

“I’m afraid you won’t be allowed to work for at least a week Miss Swan.”  The nurse could already tell it would be an argument.

“Don’t even think about arguing that you’re going straight back.”  August gave Emma a look that said he wasn’t to be argued with.

“But-”

“ _Don’t_.”  Emma held both hands up in defeat.  There weren’t many who could silence an argument from her, frankly no one could, but August could.

“ _Fine_ , but the joke’s on you ‘cause I’m going to be in a mood if I’m stuck in a hotel room for a straight week.”

“Lucky for you then lass, that you won’t be staying in the hotel.”  Killian looked down with a smile (albeit hidden behind his mask).

“What?”  Emma looked to Killian then to August.  “What’s he talking about?”

“Your guy here has kindly offered us the use of his house while you recover.”  August gave a nod towards Killian.

“Oh really?”  Emma noticed an arched eyebrow from Killian.

“Of course, love.  I knew that you wouldn’t want to spend a week stuck in the hotel.  Besides, the doctor said it’d be best if you took your rest away from the city.  My house is right outside my hometown, Drogheda…right on the water.  You’ll love it.”

“What’s going on with production?”

“Gold is sick, the assistant director is sick, Belle, Alice…shall I go on?”  Emma shook her head.  “Point is, love, production has been halted on account of all the infirm.  The studio wasn’t happy, but we’ve got a week and a half away from work.”

“Joy.”  Emma was not happy.  She wasn’t used to being taken care of, and if she knew Killian, that’s exactly what he’d be doing the entire time they’d be at his house.

“Look at the upside Swan, you’ll get to meet my sister.  She’s _very_ excited to meet you.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

     The doctor cleared Emma to leave that afternoon, so she and August took a car up to Seaport, to Killian’s house.  He’d said that he would meet them at the house so he could make sure everything was ready for their arrival.  August made sure she was warm and made her wear a sweater (one of his that ended up practically swallowing her) and the doctor made her travel with a medical mask, because she was still contagious but she could stop at the end of the week.

     Still weak from the sickness, Emma fell asleep on August’s shoulder about five minutes into the drive and didn’t wake up until she was already in a bed.  She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and stretched.  The bed she was in seemed to have one of those iComfort foam mattresses and she was enveloped in the softest sheets she’d ever felt, plus some kind of feather comforter.  The room she was in was painted in a light blue color and decorated in a nautical theme, which she figured went with the fact that the house was on the beach.  Emma had noticed the floor-to-ceiling windows and a balcony so she slipped out of the bed, almost falling because her muscles were still weak.  When she regained her composure and had put on her red Uggs, she walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it, stepping outside.  The warm and salty air of the ocean reinvigorated her after spending so much time feeling horrible.  She sat down in a lounge chair, put up her feet and shut her eyes, letting the sun warm her some more and she fell asleep.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Killian, August, and Rose were sitting around a table on the porch facing the beach, drinking a pint.

“So, August, are you single?”

“ _Tink_!”  Killian gave her an exasperated look as August laughed.

“What?”  She shrugged her shoulders and gave her brother a look.  “He’s good looking and _I_ am single, so…”  She turned back to August with a pointed look.

“Sorry Rose--”

“Call me Tink.”

“Sorry Tink, but I’m not.”

“Blast.  What’s her name then?”

“ _Seriously_ Tink!  Leave the man be!”  She and August looked over at Killian, who was turning red and looking daggers at his sister.

“It’s okay man.”  August patted Killian on the shoulder.  “ _His_ name is Graham.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”  August pulled his phone from his pocket and showed her a picture.

“My word.  You’re a lucky man August.”

“That I am.  He makes me happy.”

“Does he have a hot brother?”  Killian jumped from his chair.

“I am going to check on Swan.  I’ll be back.”  He jogged back into the house, waving to Mrs. Potts in the kitchen, and went up the stairs to the room on the topmost floor.  He knocked lightly, and when he didn’t hear a response, he went in.

She wasn’t in the bed.

“Swan?”  He was going to check the bathroom when he felt the ocean air and looked over to the door leading to the balcony.  He stepped outside and found Emma asleep on the lounge chair.  Killian crouched down next to the chair reached over, pulling the mask from her face and she awoke with a start.

“Wha-?  Killian?  Did I fall asleep out here?”  She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up.

“Yes love, but it happens to me all the time.”  She gave a small laugh and it lifted his heart to hear her laugh again.  He sat down on the lounge chair and took one of her hands in his, leaning forward as her eyes flickered to his lips.  He was mere millimeters away from her when he felt her palm on his chest and she pushed him away.  “What?  Have I done something wrong?”

“I’m sick and you took off my mask!  I could get you with my germs and stuff!  You need to stay away from me for a few days, you can’t be around me.”  She covered her mouth and pushed past him into the bedroom, getting in the bed and pulling the covers up to her nose.  He gave a big laugh and followed her into the room.  “Why are you laughing at me?” came muffled from under the covers.

“You look adorable, scowling at me from under those covers.”  She rolled her eyes and he laughed some more as he sat next to the lump that was her legs.

“I hate you.”

“You’re a horrible liar Swan.”

“Whatever.”

“How are you feeling love?”  Her shoulders peeked out from under the covers as she shrugged.

“I don’t know the last time I was this tired.  And _super_ hungry.  You got anything good in this mansion?”

“I’ll have Mrs. Potts whip up some of your favorite: grilled cheese and hot chocolate.  I’ll be right back and I recommend donning another mask there because I’m sure August and my sister will be up to check on you soon.”  He turned to leave when she stopped him.

“Killian!  Don’t--”

“--forget the cinnamon on top of the whipped cream.”  He gave her a sinful wink and left the room.  He walked into the kitchen to find August alone on the patio speaking animatedly on his phone and Tink chatting with Mrs. Potts.

“How is she?” Tink asked.

“Tired and hungry.”  He turned to Mrs. Potts.  “Could you make one your grand grilled cheese sandwiches please?  And a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon?”

“Of course dear.  Just give me a few minutes.”  She turned away from him and got started on Emma’s lunch.

“Who’s Booth talking to?”  Killian eyed the man pacing outside.

“Graham probably.”  Tink set her chin in her hand and looked over at her brother.  “Can I go see her?”

“I’m sure she’d love the company.”  Tink jumped from the bar stool in the direction of the stairs.  “Oh and Tink?”

“Yes big brother?”

“Please, no third degree.”

“I wouldn’t _dream_ of it.”  He didn’t have to have Emma’s ‘superpower’ to know she was lying.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I don't own anything to do with Once Upon a Time, just the plot of this fine fic. I hope y'all enjoy today's chapter and since I'm done with school until January 3rd, I should be able to update a bit more often. Don't forget to leave a review or some kudos (if you haven't already)!  
> And don't forget to mentally get ready for Sunday!!


	8. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7 **

Emma slid out of the bed as soon as Killian stepped out the bedroom door and went into the bathroom. If she was going to meet Killian’s sister while sick, then she needed to clean up. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she looked at herself in the mirror: the week of being sick had considerably paled her skin. There were dark circles under her eyes and her lips weren’t as pink as they usually were. She pulled a brush through her long hair and then did it into a loose side braid.

She was stepping out of the bathroom when there was a light knock on the bedroom door.

“Emma, may I come in? It’s Rose.”

“Oh! One second!” Emma grabbed a medical mask from the box on the nightstand that she assumed had been given to them at the hospital and looped it around her ears as she got back in the bed. “Come in!”

The door swung open and revealed Rose. Despite only sharing a father, Rose and Killian were practically each other’s twin. The main difference being that Rose was blonde, her hair up in a bun, where Killian had his own mother’s dark hair. But her eyes…her eyes were the same color blue as Killian’s, unnerving Emma just a little.

When the sudden image of a little baby girl with her hair and Killian’s eyes swam in Emma’s mind, a little bit of both of them, she gasped because it was too much. She did her best to push the thought of something that would never be out of her mind.

“How are ya feelin’?” Rose plopped down at the foot of the bed and stared Emma straight in the eye (which didn’t help with the cleansing of her thoughts).

“Tired and hungry.” Emma sighed and looked down at her hands. “And somewhat embarrassed that we had to meet this way Rose.” She looked back up at the other woman who waved a hand in dismissal.

“Please, call me Tink and it doesn’t matter. We’ve all been pretty sick and disgustin’ at some point in our lives.” Emma laughed to herself.

“But it’s not every day you meet your b—um…his family, so…” She thanked her lucky stars that despite Tink catching her slip up, she doesn’t mention it. “On top of which, I have to wear this _ridiculous_ mask. I look like an idiot.” Neither had noticed Killian slip into the room with a tray carrying Emma’s lunch.

“Nonsense Swan, you look beautiful.” She blushed behind her mask and gave him his signature arched eyebrow and Tink laughed.

“You’ve been spending way too much time with this bloody fool.”

“Oi, watch yourself or I’m kicking you out little pixie.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t, you love me.”

“’Course I do.”

“If you two are done--” Emma looked between them, “--then I’d like to get to my lunch.”

“We’re not stopping you, love.”

“I have to take this mask off to eat so you need to either leave or back up.” Killian hesitated.

“I’ll just leave you two girls to talk and I’ll be downstairs with August.” He gave Emma wink and left the room. Emma eyed Tink,

“I’ll go sit on the other side of the room, shall I?”

“I just don’t want you to get sick Tink.” The petite blonde went to a loveseat on the other side of the room and Emma removed her mask.

“So, what are your intentions with my brother?” Emma practically choked on the bite of her sandwich.

“Excuse me?”

“What. Are your intentions. With. My brother?”

“Um…” Emma couldn’t think of what to say. Should she tell Tink that she wanted to spend every waking moment with him, that he made her feel safe and that she thought she’d love him soon if she didn’t already? “I don’t know.”

“He’s been hurt a lot. Our da wasn’t the best person. He didn’t just leave Killian, he left me too. We don’t know where he is now, probably dead and neither one of us could care less. I was lucky, I had my mother after the man left us and then Liam and Killian found out about me and I had them too. My mother died when I was a teenager, but I still had my brothers. By then, Killian was already acting and Liam was in the Navy. I was with Killian when he met… _her._ ”

Emma knew immediately who Tink was talking about.

“You know her? You knew Milah.”

“Right from the start, Liam and I knew she was no good for him. We just knew and we told him and he wouldn’t listen. She was older, as I’m sure he’s told you, that’s what tipped me off. He bought her a ring and that’s when I realized he had his doubts.”

“Wait, he bought her an engagement ring and that made you think he wasn’t serious?”

“Yeah. Before he died, Liam gave Killian a ring of their ma’s. I think it was his way of testing him. Killian gave it to me.” Rose got a bit closer to where Emma sat and pulled a silver chain from under her shirt to show her, a beautiful ring hanging from it: the band was either silver or white gold, with small diamonds on the band leading up to the most beautiful (and biggest looking) cushion cut [ruby](https://www.etsy.com/listing/175835473/ruby-halo-engagement-ring-14kt-white) Emma had ever seen. She didn’t know much about jewelry, but she could tell that it had to be at least a carat.

“It’s gorgeous.” Emma ignored the fact that rubies happened to be her favorite jewel. Tink put it back under her shirt.

“He told me it to keep it safe and that maybe he’d come back for it one day.” Tink went back to where she’d been sitting and Emma tucked into her lunch. “After Liam died and Milah left because she’d met some guy, he lost himself. He drank rum by the bottle almost every night, and did just about any girl who talked to him. He was visiting me in London one weekend and got drunk like usual while sitting on the balcony of my third floor flat. For some reason, he suddenly got the urge to sit on the railing and as drunk as he was, it was _not_ a good idea.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh _yes_. He was about to pitch over the side, the fall would have killed him, but I reached up and grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down. I took him to rehab the next day. Didn’t want to stay at first. Told him I’d never speak to him again, that he could consider himself without a sister, if he didn’t stay.”

“I’m glad he stayed.”

“As am I Emma. Killian is all I’ve left, so you can understand why I’m wondering where you think this is headed. If you’re just after some fun, I suggest you drop this now because it will _kill_ him.”

“No, no. If there’s anyone who understands, it’s me. I promise, I’ll tell you my story one of these days.”

“You don’t have to Emma, I just wanted you to know.” With that, Tink stood and gave Emma a smile. “I’ll let you finish your lunch in peace. I’m going to go annoy the boys some more. When you’re better, we’ll go shopping, you and me.”

“I’d like that.” Once Tink left the room, Emma quickly finished her lunch and set the tray outside her door. She tossed the mask in the trash again and went back out to the balcony, sitting cross legged on the lounge chair she’d been occupying earlier.

The conversation with Tink started playing through her head. She wasn’t after fun, but this… _whatever_ Killian and her had, it wasn’t going to last. Once filming was over, _they_ were over. He had a life in Ireland and she had a life in New York City. He wasn’t going to want to leave his home and his only family for her. She’d leave before he had the chance to. But, until then, she would allow herself to be happy.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

A few days went by and Emma was finally declared to be okay enough to leave the bedroom (and the house) and not have to wear something on her face. The morning her sentence was redacted (the way she thought of it), she woke slowly. She felt like she was wrapped in a warm and comforting blanket she never wanted to leave. As she blinked the sleep from her eyes, she heard a small snore and felt tickling along her shoulder. _Blankets don’t snore or have scratchy beards_ she thought to herself.

Emma looked down to find an arm draped across her waist and then to her right to see a dark head of hair against her shoulder. Killian was nestled against her and sleeping soundly. She hadn’t even registered when he’d gotten in the bed, but it was probably sometime in the very early morning. She reached over and pushed some hair off his forehead and thumbed the scar on his right cheek, which made him sigh contentedly. Turning softly so as to not wake him, Emma scooted down and placed her back against his chest and she felt his arm wrap tighter around her. Seconds later, she was asleep once more.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

The next time Emma woke up, it was to feather light kisses trailing on her shoulder and up her neck, ending just behind her ear. His arm was still around her waist, but she could feel his fingers touching the skin of her stomach where the Beatles shirt she wore to bed had ridden up. Emma sighed happily.

“Good morning darling.” She felt his lips move right over her ear.

“Hey yourself.” She turned around to face him to find him wearing a big grin. He leaned in for kiss but she pulled up the bed sheet to cover her mouth and his lips landed on the sheet. “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet!”

“I don’t care.”

“But _I_ do so you’re gonna have to wait a few more minutes before you can kiss me.”

“Well, seeing as how I’ve waited already, a few more minutes won’t kill me I suppose.” He kissed her with the sheet in the way once more and Emma crawled over him to get out of bed and hurried into the bathroom. Killian slipped out of bed after her and leaned on the doorframe to watch her clean up. Emma watched him in the mirror as she brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail.

He sighed when he saw her squeeze cream out onto her hand and proceed to cover her face with it.

“Hey, cool it buddy. This skin isn’t awesome just because, I have work hard to make sure it looks this good. Not all of us can afford top dermatologists like you”, she said as she quirked an eyebrow at him in the mirror to which he smiled.

“I seem to recall that I was promised a kiss Swan. I have no idea what this has to do with skin.”

“I have a routine. Hair, then face, _then_ teeth…” Emma scrubbed the cream into her cheeks as he watched her.

“And what, pray tell, comes after teeth?” She didn’t answer as she leaned forward and rinsed her face off. After applying some moisturizer and laughing at Killian rolling his eyes at her, she squeezed out toothpaste onto her brush, got it wet, and stuck it in her mouth.

“Don’ fink I should tell ooo.”

“I’ve no idea what you’ve just said Swan.” She waved him off and finished brushing her teeth. As soon as she had dried her mouth on the towel, Killian grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into her arms. “I ask again, what comes after teeth?”

“Well”, she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, “ _Normally_ it’s breakfast, but for you, I think I’ll make an exception.” He leaned in and kissed her, all the pent up worry and passion from the past week spilling into the kiss. She felt his hands trail from where they’d been splayed on her back to her backside and then down to her thighs where she felt him squeeze, and she understood what he wanted.

Not breaking the kiss, she hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them back to her bed. He dropped her down lightly and she scooted up the bed as he crawled after her. Emma couldn’t help breathing hard after that kiss and sighed as he kissed along her collarbone. She was content to spend part of the late morning kissing Killian while in bed.

But when she felt him start to pull her shirt up, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

“What is it Swan?” He looked so adorable with his hair sticking up every way possible and his lips all kiss swollen (she must look the same to him). “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just…I don’t think now is the best time.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just…I’m still not a hundred percent and I think…um…” How was she supposed to say that if she was going to be with him intimately, she’d like it to be a whole lot more special without sounding like a prude?

“Say no more Swan. I totally understand and totally agree.” How did he even…? _Oh right, open book_.

“Thanks.” He moved to sit against the headboard of the bed and pulled her to his chest, placing a kiss in her hair.

“So, since you can leave the house now, I thought we’d take the day for you and me and sail on the Jolly.”

“The Jolly?”

“Yeah. She’s my sailboat. One of the first things I bought when I made enough money.”

“You love the water, don’t you?”

“Very much. I probably would’ve joined the Royal Navy with Liam had I not gotten into acting. I love spending time here at this house, with it being on the water and all.”

“Well, if we’re going to go sailing, I need to get dressed. So you sir, need to go away.” Killian stuck out his bottom lip, pouting like a child. “Don’t even with that. Now go, or I’m staying in and watching Netflix all day in that kick ass media room you have. I mean it…I’ll marathon _Dr. Who_ or _Supernatural_.”

“ _Fine_. I’ll ask Mrs. Potts to prepare us some things for lunch then.” He gave her a quick kiss and left to go downstairs.

Emma got dressed, making sure to dress warmly in dark blue jeans, black Converse (she has a pair in just about every color), black t-shirt with ‘STAR WARS’ in yellow outlined text _[think the font it’s written in for the title crawl of the movie]_ on the front and _‘I have a bad feeling about this…’_ on the back, and her red leather jacket. She decided to leave out her contacts and instead opted for glasses, so she packed a small bag with her phone, camera, cases for glasses and sunglasses (she had prescription sunglasses that she’d wear while outside), and a small change of clothes should she get drenched. It wasn’t a cold day, but it wasn’t warm and she wasn’t going to risk getting sick again.

Emma headed downstairs and found Killian in the kitchen with Tink.

“No, Miss Rose Bell, you are _not_ going sailing with Emma and me today!” he argued. Emma hung back and giggled (What was the man doing to her?! She was giggling now!) as she watched the tiny blonde stand up to her much taller brother.

“I will to be going! I’ve not been out on the Jolly in a long time! Come on brother, please?” Emma saw her use the puppy eyes and pout that Killian usually used on her and knew that he’d be a goner.

“No, you cannot use that look on me Rose! I perfected that look!” Emma couldn’t take it anymore and laughed out loud as she walked into the kitchen.

“Emma!” Tink abandoned her argument with Killian and ran to Emma, pulling her into a hug. “It’s great to see you out of that room!”

“I’m happy to be out of it and very much looking forward to sailing.” She looked over Tink’s shoulder and winked at Killian, who rolled his eyes and gave a defeated sigh.

“Bloody hell. One of you will be the death of me, I swear it.” Tink let Emma out of the hug, but left her arm around her shoulders.

“Have either of you seen my brother by the way?” Emma asked the room.

“He left this morning, said he had to take care of something important.” Tink shrugged.

“Well then”, Killian clapped his hands together, “Mrs. Potts has filled this lovely basket with delectable things for us, so let’s get a move on, shall we?”

Killian picked up the basket with food in it and offered Emma his free arm and led her outside.

“I’ll be right there!” Tink called as she ran up the main stairs. “I’ve got to get something from my room.” Killian steered Emma towards the garage where the door was up revealing shiny Evergreen Range Rover. It was obviously an older model, but Emma looked over at Killian as he beamed at it with pride and it suddenly clicked for Emma when she saw the custom license plate: CAPTJONES.

“It…was Liam’s, wasn’t it?”

“You are correct.” Killian dropped her arm as he walked around to the back of the car and opened it up, depositing the basket inside next to some blankets and towels. “It was his pride and joy. I was honored when he left it to me in his Will.” He opened the passenger door (on the left and Emma had forgotten they drove on the opposite side) and offered a hand to help her in. Tink burst out of the front door with a black bag slung on her shoulder.

“Couldn’t go on a sailing day without my camera.” She hopped in the seat behind Emma as Killian got in the driver’s side.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma was so excited to be out of the house after being cooped up, so she stared out the window the entire 15 minute drive to the marina where The Jolly Roger was moored. Killian greeted the guard at marina’s gate and the gate swung open to admit them. Killian made a left and parked off of the second to last pier. He was out and opening Emma’s door before she could finish undoing her seatbelt.

She was extremely glad she’d thought ahead to put on her sunglasses because she was sure that if Killian could see her eyes, he’d know something was wrong and she didn’t want to have to explain what had to happen when their work was done later in the year. Yet…

“You okay love?” _There it is._

“Of course! Why would anything be wrong?”

“Open book.” _Oh…that_.

“I’m just excited to be going on the boat is all.”

“No, there’s more to this than that, isn’t there?” His voice was quiet as he placed a hand on her face and ran his thumb over the apple of her cheek.

“August. He wouldn’t leave without telling me where he was going.”

“I’m sure it’s alright Swan. I informed him last night that since I’d be taking you sailing today, I planned on letting you sleep in a bit. He probably just wanted to let you sleep and I’m sure that he’ll call you. Now is the time to enjoy the quiet moments and right now, we’ve got a quiet moment.” He leaned in as if to kiss her when they were interrupted by Tink sticking her head outside the passenger window.

“Did you two forget I was here?” She got out and placed her hand over heart in mock hurt. “Frankly, I’m insulted. Just try to keep it in your pants for this trip big brother.”

“Shut up Tink.” Emma was sure she couldn’t blush more violently than she did in that moment.

“Whatever!” She secured her camera and ran down the pier to a slip near the end where the Jolly sat bobbing in the water.

“I’m sorry about that Swan.”

“It’s fine. It’s a younger sister’s job to tease her big brother. I can relate.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

August pulled his jacket tight around him as he walked out into the blistery cold weather of Boston in January. He’d just arrived in Boston after a seven hour flight and was looking for his ride. Finally he spotted the car his contacts had described to him: an older model Jeep station wagon with wood paneling and an apple antenna ornament. A petite woman with black hair and a tall blonde man stood next to it, waving at August.

“Hi. August W. Booth.” He shook hands with the woman and then the man.

“It’s nice to finally meet you August. I’m David and this is Mary Margaret.” David’s face lost the jovial smile he wore only seconds before. “We understand you know our daughter, Emma.”


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what happened when Emma was a baby. Grown up Emma meets the other she in Killian's life, The Jolly Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone! I had super ultra major writer's block and had to work on my other story as well. I've gotten a bit of the groove back for this one and Return is almost done, so I'll be able to focus on this puppy once more. Major stuff happening in the chapter after this...I'd thought about packing it in to this one, but I think it's something that deserves it's own chapter. Enjoy and thanks again for waiting patiently!

** Chapter 8 **

“Why are you talking to me and not Emma?” August drank from his coffee cup and looked up at David and Mary Margaret who were sitting across from him at a table in a Starbucks near Logan International.

“The prison in Phoenix told us that she was picked up by her foster brother and gave us a name, yours. We tried finding her at her last known address in New York but when we went to look for her a few weeks ago, her landlord said she’d be gone until next year”, said Mary Margaret.

“We’ve been in Ireland, filming a movie, the past couple of months. I work in costuming, distressing specifically. I had someone in my department leave and I asked Emma to come help me out like she used to when I started out.”

Mary Margaret laid her hand on his.

“Is she happy?”

“She is now.” August hesitated while he formed his next question and David took notice.

“Just ask.”

“I’m sorry?” August looked over at David with a slightly raised eyebrow ( _I have been hanging around Killian way too much._ )

“You want to know where we’ve been.”

“Of course I want to know, we may not be blood, but Emma is my sister, she’s family. How could you leave her on a highway?!” David’s face turned red and Mary Margaret’s jaw dropped, with tears forming in her eyes. After a few minutes, she spoke

“That’s where she was found?” she asked in hushed voice.

“Wait, you didn’t know that?” August looked from David to his wife and they both shook their heads. “What happened?”

“We were young”, David began, “Not high school young, but early 20’s when Emma was born. The first week she was at home was perfect. We loved her more than anything and we couldn’t wait to see her smile for the first time, walk, speak, all that. The second week, Mary Margaret had a doctor’s appointment and didn’t want to take Emma and I had to work; I was a Sheriff’s Deputy at the time. We asked a family friend, someone we’d known practically forever, to watch her for a few hours.”

“When I got back from the doctor’s office, Ingrid wasn’t at the house. I called _her_ house, nothing. I called her sister, my parents, David’s mother, and nothing. They hadn’t heard from her and that’s when we noticed Emma’s diaper bag and a lot of her things were missing.” Mary Margaret wrung her hands together. August held up his hand to stop David from continuing.

“Wait, are you saying this-this Ingrid woman _kidnapped_ Emma 25 years ago?”

“Yes, the only thing she left behind was Emma’s baby blanket that Ruth, David’s mother, made for her. If only she’d been taken with it, we might’ve found her sooner; it’s very distinctive.” Mary Margaret pulled a fluffy white blanket lined with purple ribbon and _‘Emma’_ stitched into it from her purse. “We’ve been looking for Ingrid all this time and we finally found her two months ago, dying in a hospital. We didn’t bother pressing charges and the week after we found her, she died. But she did tell us that she’d left Emma at an orphanage in Portland, Maine when she realized she couldn’t take care of her.”

“Well, she lied. Years later, when Emma was looking into her story, we read the newspaper article that said she was found on a stretch of road. She was wrapped in a random blanket with a note that said her name was Emma and to please find her a home. She’s had a very hard life, I was witness to most of it. It’s left her with more trust issues than you can imagine. She’s only recently let herself really like a guy all because she trusted the wrong one when she was a teenager…which is a story I’ll let her tell you. I’m sure you’re wondering about the prison stay.”

“The people in Phoenix told us she was in there for larceny, very expensive watches or something like that.” David looked up as August stood and threw his coffee cup into the trash.

“You have to come back with me. It’s probably better we don’t have you meet immediately, you’ll have to give me a few days to tell her what’s happened. You are more than welcome to stay with Graham and me for now. We don’t go back to set until next week so, worst case scenario that is Emma refusing to speak with you, this weekend will be perfect to meet.”

“If we stay with you, won’t she wonder who we are?” David asked.

“She’s not staying with me. She’s staying with her boyfriend and his sister just outside of Dublin. She’s recovering.”

“What happened?” David gave him a worried look.

“Nothing really serious. We had a bit of swine flu outbreak on set and unfortunately Emma got it. She’s a stubborn one and wouldn’t admit she was sick. It wasn’t until she fainted in Killian’s arms that she got treated. Emma was in the hospital for a couple days and the doctor told us the only thing we could do is let her rest. We’d been staying in a hotel and Emma didn’t want to stay there so Killian offered his place and that’s where she’s been. Graham and I are staying nearby.”

“Does she know where you are?”

“No.” August looked down at his feet. “She thinks I’m spending time with Graham.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Mary Margaret looked worried. “Not telling her the truth.”

“It’s not ideal, but if I’d told her she would have insisted on coming and it’s not good for her to travel right now. Everything will be okay, trust me.”

 

Hours later, after a stop at the Nolan’s small studio apartment just outside of Boston, the three of them were on their way to Dublin. He called Graham before the plane took off and told him to tell Emma he’d been there if she called to ask.

_“Fine, I’ll tell her you were with me. I don’t know what you’re up to August, but I just know it’s going to come back to bite you in the arse.”_

_“Maybe, but trust me when I say this is for Emma’s benefit. I hate lying to her, but this is the only way she’ll listen. I’ll explain everything when I get back.”_

_“You better.”_

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma never knew sailing could be so much fun. _The Jolly Roger_ was [gorgeous](http://www.yachtworld.com/boats/2015/Bavaria-46-Vision-2739267/Swanwick-Marina%2C-Southampton/United-Kingdom#.VJc5LB0MA): it had an all-white exterior, light colored wood deck, a single big sail, and the name written in script on the back with a small Irish flag flapping in the breeze. Killian stepped aboard first and extended his hand to Emma.

“Welcome aboard the _Jolly Roger_ milady!”

“You’re like a kid in a candy store.” Emma laughed as he dropped her hand and helped Tink up.

“I’ve no idea what you mean Swan.” He went towards the bow, sending Tink towards the stern and they started untying ropes.

“I bet you like to be called _Captain_ when you sail, _don’t you_?”

“Of course he does!” Emma heard Tink call from her spot at the stern.

“Of course I do! The Jolly is my ship, and I am her captain. When we are aboard, my word is law thank you very much. As for _you_ Miss Swan, you may deposit your knapsack in the cabin.” He pointed to a set of steps and a door. “There’s life jackets in the small closet if you need one.”

“Thanks, _Captain_ , but I’m good.” She laughed as she made her way down into the cabin. She stared at the interior as she dropped her bag on a small table. There was a small kitchen area ( _‘Galley, Swan. It’s called a galley. Shall I get you a book with nautical terms?’_ ) with a couch and she could see the doors to two smaller cabins near the bow. He had several pictures on the small walls: Killian and Tink, a young Killian and his mother, and one of Killian and the man she figured was his brother Liam, who was dressed in his official Navy blues. She was still looking around when she heard Killian call her.

“Come on back up darling, we’re about to shove off!” After trading her glasses for sunglasses, she made her way back up to the main deck. She saw Killian at the wheel (‘ _Helm Swan! Seriously!’_ ) and immediately fell into one of the seats and started laughing. “What?” was all he could say.

“You’re wear- hahahahahahahaha!- I can’t…I just can _not_ with you right now!” She threw her head back and laughed: Killian was wearing a white hate with black brim, yellow rope accents, and two crossed anchors on the front. “Is-is-is that a-a _captain’s_ hat?”

“Very funny Swan.” Emma couldn’t help laughing; maybe it’s because she’d been cooped up for so long or simply because she was very happy in that moment, but she didn’t notice when Tink snapped a picture. “Keep laughing. Tink? Would you grab the other one and give it to her please?” Emma stopped laughing immediately. Tink retrieved a standard white sailor’s hat _[one of the round ones that sailors of the lowest rank wear]_ and popped it on Emma’s head.

“What is this?” She pulled the hat from her head and looked at it, smiling at sewn in script spelling out _The Jolly Roger_.

“My first mate has to dress accordingly, love.” He abandoned the helm and walked over to her, taking her hand and pulled her up. He took the hat from her hand and put it back on her head. He cupped her face with both his hands and pulled her closer.

“Is this kind of behavior conducive to the proper running of a boat?” she asked when his lips were just inches away from hers.

“Ship Swan. She’s a _ship_.”

“Uh huh.” He laughed and pulled her to him, kissing her softly.

“Hey, hey! Keep it clean you two. I’ve never thrown up over the side of the Jolly and I’m not sure as hell not going to start now.”

Emma felt Killian smile against her lips before he placed a small kiss against them and lifted his head to give Tink a Look.

“Oi, how many times have I had to see _you_ making out with your boyfriends?”

“Whatever big brother.” Tink winked at Emma. “I’m going to read up front. Yell if you need me.” Tink pulled a book and towel from her bag and went to lay at the bow. Killian pulled Emma over to the helm and sat her down on the bench seat next to him.

“What are you doing?”

“Teaching you the finer workings of sailing Swan.” He pulled a set of keys from his pocket and put them in the ignition, turned them, and pressed a button that caused the engine to roar to life. He pulled a pair of [sunglasses](http://www.ray-ban.com/usa/customize/rb-3136-caravan-sunglasses) from the pocket of his deep red button down and slipped them on. Emma didn’t think it was possible for him to be any more good looking than he already was, but somehow those Ray Ban’s did it. She mentally shook herself because he’d been talking about the proper way to steer the Jolly from her slip.

“I feel like you need a rearview mirror on this thing.”

“Once you learn to steer her properly, no such thing is needed. We’ll make a sailor out of you yet, all you need is practice.” He carefully maneuvered the Jolly out of the marina and into the open water.

“This feels amazing!”

“Would you like to try your hand at steering love?”

“Of course I would!”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

August stood at the luggage carousel at Dublin International, he toyed with his phone, wondering if he should call Emma. He’d already listened to her voicemail as soon as they’d landed.

 

_“August. What the hell? Where have you been? You’re missing a great day. Killian took Tink and I out on his boat-_ ” _“Ship Swan, how many times must I repeat myself?!” “Whatever! Ignore Killian. I talked to Graham and he said you two were spending time together, but you had to know I wouldn’t believe him. Did you forget what I could do? Just…please call me, ok? Or email me or text me that you’re okay. Love you.”_

August tapped out a quick text as the carousel began to turn, letting Emma know that he was sorry and he’d speak to her in the morning. He slipped the phone in his back pocket and turned to the couple next to him.

“She didn’t believe Graham when he told her we were spending time together. I forgot about that superpower of hers.” Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes at him, something that was a spitting image of Emma.

“Superpower?”

“She’s really good at telling when someone is lying to her.”

“Me too.” David took his place next to Mary Margaret. “It comes in handy when one is a Sheriff.”

August shares more stories about Emma (but refrains from telling the story of Neal because that is Emma’s to tell) while they wait for their luggage and the Nolan’s tell him of the ordeal they went through trying to find their daughter. The trail on Ingrid Thommessen went cold after a month of searching. Using his pull as a Sheriff, David sent out requests for APBs to be put out for Ingrid, should she go back to using her real name. Investigators figured that she’d gotten falsified papers to change her name to avoid capture.

It was difficult to search for Emma because they hadn’t known if she’d been given the same name and they had no idea what her last name was. They had given up all hope of ever finding their daughter until a hit came in on Ingrid, saying that she was back in Boston and in a hospital.

Ingrid never apologized for taking Emma and never told them why. All she told them was the story of the orphanage in Maine and that she later found out Emma had been adopted by a family with the last name Swan. Neither Mary Margaret nor David forgave her and she didn’t ask for it. They believed they’d be able to one day, just not now.

Once all the Nolan’s things were retrieved (August only had a carry on), they found his car in the overnight parking and headed out to where Graham’s house in Dublin.

“Mary Margaret and David Nolan, this is my partner Graham Humbert. Graham, these are Emma’s parents.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Graham shook David’s hand and kissed Mary Margaret’s, who blushed. Graham gave a small laugh and whispered to August, “Wait ‘til she meets Killian.”

“Thank you for having us here while we figure everything out.” David gave Graham a serious look.

“It’s no problem mate. Emma’s family to me, the sister I never had so I’d do just about anything for her.” Mary Margaret chose that moment to start crying.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…after August told us all the homes they went through and all that, it makes me so happy that she found a family in the end.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Thanks to the fun filled day, Emma fell asleep quickly and slept soundly that night. It helped that she had someone holding her. After falling asleep during the latest season of _The Fall_ on Netflix (“Killian, doesn’t Graham kinda look like the guy who plays Paul Spector?” “Nah Swan. Doesn’t look a thing like the man.”), Killian carried her to the room she’d been staying in and after tucking her in with a sweet kiss to the forehead, she’d grabbed his wrist and asked him to stay.

She only really dreamt about August because she was still worried about him. She dreamt that he was a leather jacket wearing, motorcycle riding modern day Pinocchio. Her eyes snapped open when he turned to wood right in front of her eyes. Killian, still in a deep sleep, must have sensed her worry and his arm tightened around her waist. Right as Emma was falling asleep, her cellphone beeped with an incoming text message. When she saw it was from August, she opened it immediately.

 

**_Big Bro: I’m sorry I lied about where I was. Something came up and I needed to take care of it. Please don’t be mad at me because it will all make sense tomorrow. I’m glad you had fun sailing today. Tell Killian and Tink I said hi._ **

****

_Little Sis: I’m still a little pissed you Auggie._

**_Big Bro: I hate it when you call me that._ **

****

_Little Sis: Then don’t lie to me. Where were you?_

**_Big Bro: I will tell you everything when I come over tomorrow. Right now, I really am at Graham’s._ **

****

_Little Sis: You better be here._

**_Big Bro: I will be. I love you._ **

****

_Little Sis: You big sap._

_Little Sis: I love you too._

 

“Who was that love?” Emma whipped her head around to see Killian’s bright blue eyes looking back at her. She could tell he was still half asleep.

“Go back to sleep.”

“Was it that daft fool who worried you today?”

“Yes.”

“What did he have to say for himself?”

“He had to take care of something important and would be coming by in the morning to explain everything.”

“Good. I’ve a right mind to give him a piece of my mind when he gets here.”

“Go back to sleep Killian.”

“As you wish.” He pulled her to him once more. She draped an arm over him, letting her hand rest over his heart. As she fell asleep to its beat, she was completely oblivious to the fact that the coming day would change everything she thought she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jolly Roger: http://www.yachtworld.com/boats/2015/Bavaria-46-Vision-2739267/Swanwick-Marina%2C-Southampton/United-Kingdom#.VJc5LB0MA  
> Just imagine the sunglasses that Killian wears as the one's Colin wore at 2014 San Diego Comic Con (the Ray-Bans). Also, major kudos to all of you who catch that subtle Jamie Dornan reference near the end.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay once more. This wasn't my favorite chapter to write, but I did my best. I should be moving the story along in time in the next few chapters. Enjoy this one!
> 
> Chapter edit: I was made aware of a mistake when implying that the Republic of Ireland was part of the U.K. Total mistake on my part and I apologize if I might've offended anyone. I got my Ireland's mixed up. Cross posted on FF.net and someone let me know.

** Chapter 9 **

 

After fighting off another pre-tooth brushing morning kiss from Killian, they went downstairs for breakfast and found Tink chatting with Mrs. Potts. She set plates in front the three of them on the breakfast bar.

“Thank you Mrs. Potts.” Emma smiled at her and picked up a piece of bacon.

“You’re welcome dear. Enjoy.” She continued to putter around the kitchen while the three of them ate in in silence. They were about done when the bell rang at the front door. Mrs. Potts returned with August in tow. Emma jumped down from her stool and ran to August, pulling him into a hug.

“Don’t ever do that to me again, you hear me?”

“I promise. Anyways…” Emma saw his eyes shifting back and forth, like he was trying to avoid something.

“What is it?”

“Can we talk? Just you and me, it’s important.”

“Yeah sure, let me change and we’ll go for a walk on the beach yeah?” August nodded and Emma took off upstairs. August saw Killian giving him a Look.

“What is it Jones?”

“Where were you?”

“I can’t talk about it right now. At least not until I’ve spoken to Emma, and even then she’s probably going to come running to you.” Killian let out an exasperated huff.

“What are you talking about?” August didn’t get a chance to answer because Emma made her way down the stairs at that moment, pulling on her red leather jacket.

“I’m ready.” Emma gave Killian a kiss on the cheek, “We’ll be back in a bit.” Killian watched them leave, unease settling in his gut. Tink noticed.

“You okay?”

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

“So can you please tell me what’s going on?” Emma stopped August and turned him around. “I can tell it’s bothering you Auggie. _Please_ , tell me.” August pulled her down to the sand and they sat.

“Have you ever wondered about your parents?”

“Why would I?” Emma doodled in the sand. “They abandoned me on the side of the road as a baby.”

“ _They_ didn’t.”

“Huh?”

“You need to listen to everything I’m about to tell you, okay? No interruptions. Promise?”

“I promise.”

“About a week ago, I received a phone call from David and Mary Margaret Nolan and it had to do with you. After stressing that it was extremely important that we meet, I was able to see them in Boston yesterday. 25 years ago, their baby girl was kidnapped by a woman named Ingrid. This woman abandoned their daughter on a stretch of highway with a note to please give her a good home. The Nolan’s did everything they could to try and find their daughter. David, who worked in the Sheriff’s department pulled every string and called in every favor he had to help find his daughter, but they never did.” August paused his story and turned to look at Emma. “Until now.”

“What…”

“Recently, they received a call that Ingrid had been found and that she’d returned to Boston and was in a hospital. They went to see her and she told them what had happened to their little girl. All Ingrid knew was that she’d been adopted by a family with the last name Swan.”

“Oh my God.” August ran a hand on her back to relax her. “Are you saying…August...are you saying that you’ve found my parents?”

“They found me.”

“And?”

“They’re here. In Dublin.”

“What?”

“They want to meet you.” Emma felt like she couldn’t breathe. She jumped up from where she sat.

“Oh God. I…I…I can’t do this right now. Way too much to process.” She took off for the house at a run, with August hot on her heels, calling after her. When she burst inside, Tink and Killian stood from their spots on the couch.

“Swan? Is everything ok?” She just shook her head and ran upstairs. August ran inside.

“Where’d she go?”

“Tell me what happened.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma wasn’t sure how much time had passed. It felt like hours when it was probably only 15 minutes at most. She was still sitting on the floor, leaning against the foot of her bed with her knees hugged to her chest and chin resting atop them. While her face was wet, she’d stopped crying and just stared out the window at the ocean.

Her parents didn’t ever _not_ want her! She was stolen from them the way her childhood was stolen from her. They came all the way from Boston to see her after 25 years. They were only minutes away. Would they take her away? She didn’t want to have to leave yet. She still planned on having several more months with Killian before he’d be gone from her life forever.

As if summoned, there was a soft knock on the door.

“Love? Are you alright?”

“I could be better.”

“May I come in?”

“It’s _your_ house.” The door opened quietly and Killian stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

“It may be _my_ home, but this is _your_ room and it will remain so as long as you wish it to be.”

Killian slid down onto the floor next to her and pulled her into a warm hug.

“He told you didn’t he?”

“Of course love. Forced him to.”

“And?”

“Your parents, they didn’t abandon you. They loved you and you were taken from them. From what August has told me about what they told him, the Nolan’s never stopped looking for you. And now you’ve the opportunity that so many lost children will never have. I believe you should meet them, give them a chance. On your own time of course.”

“You do? Would you go with me when I do?”

“’Course Swan.”

Exhausted by the days revelations (and still recovering from being so sick), Emma stayed in bed the rest of the day. Killian and Tink spent the day in her room with her, having a _Doctor Who_ marathon. Tink had convinced her to start watching it, reasoning that she knew her well enough ( _"Even after just a few days?"  "Do you not think my brother hasn't mentioned you since the moment he met you?"_ ) that she was sure she'd like it. Emma finally fell asleep near the end of Christopher Eccleston’s only season (“The Parting of the Ways”), so Killian ushered Tink out and lay next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair as she curled into him, her breathing still even. He lay that way in silence for a while and soon, the darkness of sleep pulled him under.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

August walked into Graham’s house with a heavy heart. He knew Mary Margaret and David were going to want to know how it went as soon as he came back. He was sure they were hoping that he’d be bringing Emma.

No sooner had he placed his jacket over a chair in the kitchen that the Nolan’s and Graham appeared in the doorway. Graham could tell something wasn’t good and simply placed a hand on August’s arm.

“I’ve told her. I told her everything you told me”, he said as he looked over at Emma’s parents.

“She doesn’t want to meet us, does she?” Mary Margaret looked at him with tentative and watery eyes and David simply stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

“She didn’t say yes or no. All Emma did was run off and hide in her bedroom.”

“David, she hates us.” David pulled his wife into hug.

“Of course she doesn’t sweetheart.” Graham stepped forward.

“He’s right Mary Margaret. She’s simply dealing with something huge that was just dropped into her lap. I’ve known Emma long enough to know that this is how she deals with things. Just wait a couple of days, and I’m sure that we’ll get a call from her.”

“Thank you Graham.” David shook the Irishman’s hand and gave him a smile. “We’re going to go to bed, but if you hear from her, please let us know.” Both men nodded and watched as the Nolan’s retreated to the guest bedroom.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

_Emma sat at a small wooden table, alone. She couldn’t remember how she’d arrived there as she looked around. Suddenly, three figures appeared around her: Killian, August, and Neal._

_“What are you all doing here?” She noticed her voice sounded small and scared. Neal stepped up closer._

_“How could you think I’d want to stay with_ you _?” he asked with a sort of snarl, and looking down on her. “A broken orphan with no family?”_

 _“I have to agree.” August stepped closer to her this time. “I don’t know why I’ve stayed with you so long. You never seemed to care about_ my _life or how I felt not having parents. I’ve got Graham now, why do I need_ you _?”_

_“Aye love. Look how you treated me when we first met. Why should I have to deal with you when I could have any woman in this world? A parentless orphan whose kidnapper didn’t even want her. You’re too difficult to love Emma. Why would I want you? Why would your parents want you? All you’re doing is upsetting the delicate balance with which we all live our lives.”_

_“Killian? How…how could you--I thought you loved me!”_

_“How could I ever love someone like you?” He grabbed her arms and started to shake her._

 

“Emma! Emma love, wake up!”

Emma’s eyes shot open to see Killian sitting up next to her in her bed. She pushed him away and scooted back.

“Darling, you were having a nightmare. Crying and yelling out, so I had to help you and get you out of it. Please, love…I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Emma was quiet as she tried to flush the look on everyone’s faces in her nightmare.

“You all said you didn’t want me, and why would you?” She wiped the tears from her eyes. “I’m too broken and not even worth it.” She felt Killian place a hand on her chin and lift it up so she could meet his eyes.

“I don’t want to ever hear that come from you ever again, do you hear me Emma Swan? You are worth everything and no one is too broken and I will _always_ be here to help you and I will _never_ leave you. Not unless you wish it of me.”

“Really?” Emma hated how meek and small her voice sounded.

“Of course love.” He brushed some hair behind her ear and smiled at her. “Now, you need to try and get some more sleep so that tomorrow, when I invite your parents over for lunch, they won’t be worried about your lack of sleep.”

“Okay. Wait. What? You’re going to invite them for lunch?”

“Trust me darling, the sooner you get this over, the better. The longer you put it off, you won’t be the only one feeling hurt. And I’ll be with you the entire time.” He kissed her on the forehead as she got under her covers and he tucked her in, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. He turned to leave her room.

“Could you stay with me? I sleep better with you around.”

“Of course love. Let me put on something more suitable and I shall return in a moment.” When Killian came back, she was snoring lightly and he couldn’t help smiling and getting under the covers next to her. As soon as he did, she turned and placed her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and shut his eyes, going back to sleep.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

After a rough night of sleep worrying about his sister, August was woken up by the ringing of his phone. He pulled Graham’s arm from him and sat up to answer.

“Hello?” His voice was still groggy from sleep.

_“August, it’s Killian.”_

“What? What happened? Why are you calling so early? Is Emma okay?”

_“Calm down mate, she’s fine. Had a talk with her and she has agreed to meet her parent’s today. Bring them around tea time alright?”_

“Are you sure? Is _she_ sure?”

_“I am very sure. As for Emma, of course not. She’s nervous, but you and I will be there to support her. Graham and Tink as well.”_

“Okay, right. Yeah. I’ll let them know. We’ll see you this afternoon.” August ended the call and replaced his phone on the nightstand.

“Who was it?” He turned to see Graham’s stormy blue-grey eyes blinking up at him.

“Killian. He says that while she’s nervous, Emma’s agreed to meet the Nolan’s this afternoon. Said to bring them around tea time.”

“That’s good. I’m sure they’ll be happy, but for now, how about you get back in bed and we get some sleep?”

“Of course.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma paced. She paced in her room, on her balcony, in the kitchen, until she couldn’t watch Mrs. Potts prepare for her parents ( _oh God…her_ parents _…she had parents now, if they wanted her. Would they?_ ) any longer. She stole outside and jogged down the wooden steps leading to the private stretch of beach behind Killian’s house where she dropped down into the sand and sat, staring out towards the rolling waves. It occurred to her that she had started finding the ocean calming like it hadn’t been before.

The sand did nothing to quiet his footsteps as he came up behind her. She didn’t turn to acknowledge his presence until he sat down next to her, leaning back on his hands and stretching his legs out in front of him.

“I won’t tell you that you shouldn’t be nervous and I won’t tell you that everything will be perfect. All I’ll say is that I will be there for you every step of the way. If you want me to hold your hand the entire time, I’ll do it. If you want me to sit outside so it’s just your parents, August, and you, then okay. Just don’t shut me out in this Emma, I want to help you.”

“I’m not meaning to. I’m just nervous.” Emma turned to face him as he sat up, “And like I’ve said, I want you with me.”

“Good.” He leaned in and touched his forehead to hers, breathing in the scent that was uniquely _Emma_. He pushed forward the extra inch and kissed her lightly, smiling against her lips. There moment was broken, however, by the appearance of Tink.

“Oi, you two! Best stop that because they’re here. Don’t want the lass’ da to have your guts for garters, do ya?” Tink leaned against the weathered wooden railing of the deck and looked down at them with a smile.

“No more _Pirates of the Caribbean_ for you Rose.” Killian stood and pulled Emma up after him, walking up to the deck where Tink stood with her arms crossed.

“Sod off, that’s your fault, _Captain_. You watch those bloody movies all the bloody time.” Apparently they’d been taking too long, because Graham was the next to emerge from the house.

“Oi, language! Now get in here, all three of you.” Tink followed Graham back into the house as Killian stopped Emma.

“You can do this love.” He kissed her forehead and ushered her inside. Emma heard voices coming from the living room and when she turned the corner, all bets were off. She lay eyes on her father first and she saw where her blonde locks came from and where a lot of other features came from. He smiled when he saw her and she her smile in him. From behind him came a petite woman with dark (slightly graying) hair in a pixie cut. In her, Emma saw her eyes and her chin. The woman had tears in her eyes.

“Mom? Dad?”

“Emma.” He said her name with such love and that’s all it took for Emma to run into his arms. He wrapped an arm around her and his other hand went to her head, cupping it the way one would a baby. Mary Margaret threw herself into the hug, sobbing happy tears and repeating her daughter’s name over and over.

Tink pulled Killian into a hug as they watched the teary reunion. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Mrs. Potts entered to announce that tea was ready. Tink led the way to the dining room, showing David and Mary Margaret in. Graham and August followed behind, leaving Killian and Emma alone in the living room.

“How are you feeling love?” He rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

“Good, I’m feeling good. I can’t wait to get to know them better. Thank you getting me to do this.”

“I’m happy to help you find your happy ending. Now, how about we go have our tea and you get to know your parents?”

Killian led Emma into the dining room with his hand low on her back. They took their seats as tea was poured.

“So, Emma. Tell us about you.” Mary Margaret looked at her earnestly as she stirred her tea.

“Oh, well…ok. I just…it might not be all that easy to hear, some of the stuff I went through.”

“We need to know sweetheart”, said David.

“Sure then.” Emma took a deep breath and started her story. She told them about growing up in the homes and how life changed when she met August. She told them how he protected her from abusive foster parents and they had to stop when Mary Margaret jumped out of her seat and pulled August into her arms.

“Thank you so much for everything you’ve done August. You saved our little girl.”

“It’s the least I could do for family.” He reached over and took his sister’s hand. “I ended up in the system because my parents died and there was no one to take me. When I met her, I saw something in her that I just couldn’t let go of.”

Emma continued her story after the little calm down. She started wringing her hands together when she got to the part about Neal. She watched as David and Killian’s jaws started clenching. They were both practically vibrating with anger by the time she got to the part about being thrown in jail and finding out she was pregnant with Neal’s child. Mary Margaret was quiet and even seemed happy at the prospect of a potential grandchild.

The final straw was when Emma told them that two months in, she lost the baby. David slammed his fist down on the table, making the tea cups rattle.

“I will kill him. He better hope that I never see his face because I _will_ kill him.”

“Get in line mate”, said Killian.

“Obviously you’re both going to have to wait until _I_ am done with him”, added August.

“Can we please all calm down the Neal thing? Besides, I haven’t seen him in 10 years.” Emma looked around at the men at the table, “And anyways, you’re going to have to wait for me to have _my_ say.”


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom chicka wow wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates so close together? I know, right? Also, I don't write the hanky panky because I'm not good at it. I'll let you guys imagine what goes on...it's more like a fade to black kinda thing. Also #2: The dress she wears on the date? I don't think I have to really describe it to you because we all know which dress it is when someone says Emma is wearing a body hugging pink dress.

** Chapter 10 **

Emma had been surprised how easy it was to get on with her parents. Of course it helped having the others there. For once, she hadn’t minded telling people her story and felt the walls around her start to crumble…just not entirely.

Weeks passed, and a month after meeting her David and Mary Margaret, they had to return to Boston. She, August, and Killian drove them to Dublin International. The goodbyes were teary and Emma promised that she’d call them whenever she could. By now, word had reached the media about the new woman in Killian Jones’ life and Emma was hounded a lot when she went out, so Mary Margaret told her she was welcome to come stay with them whenever she needed to escape the craziness.

David pulled Killian aside and gave him the stern talk.

“I probably should’ve had this discussion with you earlier, but I think it’s time you and I had a little talk about your intentions with my daughter.”

“That’s a little old fashioned, even by my standards.”

“You forget, I know your reputation.” Emma’s ears pricked up at the conversation and she started to get worried. Killian and her parents had gotten along perfectly over the last month and so hearing them talk made her nervous. David continued, “Emma’s not some conquest.”

“I wouldn’t risk my heart for someone I see as loot.” Emma, Mary Margaret, and August had quieted down and were now watching the exchange, the two men oblivious to their audience. “Whatever we become, it’s up to her as much as me.” August had literally had the exact same conversation with him three months ago.

Killian looked David straight in the eye and David reciprocated with the ‘Head Nod of Approval’.

“Well, gentlemen, if you’re finished David and I must be going. Flight to catch.” Mary Margaret stepped forward and pulled David away. After more hugs and kisses and teary goodbyes, the Nolan’s departed.

In the car on the way back, Emma let her hand linger on Killian’s as he shifted gears, with August in the back seat fast asleep because they’d been working late the night before.

“So…defending my honor to my dad, huh?”

“Of course love. It’s his right as a father, no matter how old fashioned it may seem.”

“Thank you for what you said.”

“It’s nothing darling.” He waved the hand on the steering wheel around nonchalantly before putting it back. “It’s my job as your boyfriend to get ‘The Talk’. I’ll be sure to give them same talk when it is my turn.”

Emma was quiet as he drove. _When it’s his turn? Does he mean with_ me _? Why would he want me? I couldn’t even keep my first baby alive, why would it be different now? When I go, he’ll be happy. He’ll be able to find someone who will give him the family he deserves…which isn’t me._

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Filming got more hectic and so, much to Killian’s dismay, Emma had to leave his house for Graham’s in Dublin so that they’d all be closer to set and be able to get there should they be needed for some wardrobe emergency.

Days were filled with filming and costume work and nights they were too tired to even share a movie on Netflix, much less go out on a date. They managed the best they could. When either was able, they had lunch in the commissary and enjoyed Granny’s delicious cooking. When they weren’t able to see each other at work for any reason, Killian would send Smee with a bouquet of buttercups for _‘My Princess’_.

When Killian had to go to New York to meet with Regina Mills, his tough as nails agent/PR person, he brought Emma with him and she spent the weekend in Boston with David and Mary Margaret.

“How was your weekend with your parents love?” They were relaxing in their first class seats on a plane out of Logan and headed back to Dublin.

“It was pretty awesome. I got to see where I was born and the house I would’ve grown up in. I visited my grandmother’s grave, David’s mother Ruth. She died about a year after I went missing. My other grandparents had been long gone before I was born. Grandma Ruth was the one who knitted my blanket.” Emma pulled the blanket from the bag at her feet and held it tight. “Anyways, how about you? How’d the meeting with the ‘Evil Queen’ go?”

“Surprisingly well. She’s only called that because she’s a tough woman and doesn’t take any shite from anyone.”

“I’m sure. Didn’t think she liked me much ever since she called _this_ a public relations nightmare.”

“Regina just likes getting a rise out of everyone. Don’t worry about her.”

“Well, how’d it go, besides ‘surprisingly well’?”

“She surprised me with a screen test opportunity. It was for that movie about the fairytale characters.”

“The one where you said they wanted you for Captain Hook?”

“That’s the one. Apparently the director, Peter Midas, already had me in mind for the part.”

“And…?”

“I got it!”

“Killian, that’s wonderful!” She leaned over her seat and kissed him chastely. “We have to celebrate when we get ho—I mean, back to Dublin.” Killian ignored the way Emma almost said ‘home’ and simply took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

“Aye. We can celebrate in a few weeks and do you know why that is?”

“I have an idea.”

“Six months love. We’ve been together that long.”

“I’ve been putting up with you that long?” Emma said with a laugh.

“You have. And every day I ask myself how I could’ve gotten so lucky.” He kissed her again. “Sleep now Swan, and we will discuss anniversary plans when we’ve returned.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Three weeks later, Emma was getting ready in the bathroom in her bedroom at Graham’s for her and Killian’s anniversary date. She was nervous because she’d decided that tonight would _finally_ be _the_ night. They’d been so busy before that they didn’t have the time to really be together. Something was always getting in the way or one of them was too tired.

“Emma! He’s going to be here soon!” She heard Graham calling from inside the room and his reflection appeared in the mirror. “You look gorgeous my love.”

“Thanks Graham, but I’m not even wearing my dress yet!” She’d curled her hair again, brushing it out and letting it settle in waves just below her shoulders. Her make-up was simple too, just light pink lipstick, her favorite smudge proof kohl eyeliner, and a slightly shimmery eyeshadow.

“Need help?”

“Sure. Let me just step into it and you can do up the back.” Graham nodded and retreated into the bedroom. Emma dropped her robe and pulled her dress from the hanger on the shower rod. She stepped into and pulled up, thankful that it was sleeveless. She walked out into the bedroom and showed her back to Graham. “Need you!”

She felt him grab the dress and tug on the zipper. When he finished, he spun her around and looked her over in the body length mirror in the corner of the room.

“That man is going to die when he sees you.” The dress was pink and just above the knee, clinging to her every curve and showing off her assets.

“I’d like to keep him alive for a couple more months thanks.” Graham raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“A couple of months? Do you plan on killing him soon or something?”

“That’s when filming’s over. When I go back home and I won’t be seeing him again.” Graham ran his hand over his face and gave her a Look.

“Emma…”

“Look, just let it go. I want to enjoy my night, okay?”

“ _Fine_ , but you need to talk about it.” The bell rung just then.

“Oops, he’s here. Better get downstairs and keep August from giving him another speech or something.”

“Don’t think you’re off the hook”, Graham said as he walked out. Emma just shook her head and dug around the closet for shoes, choosing the ones she’d worn to the Galway wrap party along with the same jacket. After making sure she was ready, she grabbed her clutch and made her way downstairs, where she heard the three men chatting. They stopped when they heard the clicking of her heels on the wooden stairs and stood at the bottom waiting for her.

She blushed red when she saw the way Killian smiled at her, looking sinful in a simple dark navy blue suit with black pinstripes and a white dress shirt, first three buttons undone. Emma smiled at him and kissed Graham on the cheek and then her brother.

“Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and you have her home at a reasonable hour Jones”, he said as he hugged his sister. The way he said it however, Emma wasn’t sure he was joking.

“Don’t you worry August, I’ll be a gentleman.” Killian took her hand and pulled her out the front door to the waiting Land Rover. Before they got to the car, Emma turned to August and winked.

“Don’t wait up big brother.”

Killian almost tripped over his own feet.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Their anniversary date wasn’t at any fancy restaurant in Dublin or Drogheda, but dinner on The Jolly. Killian helped her up the gangplank and jumped on deck first, turning to grab her around the waist and pull her down to him.

“Don’t wait up, hmm? Is there something you had in mind Swan?” he asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and she placed hers around his neck, running her hands up the nape of it and into his hair.

“Of course.” She smiled and scooted closer to him, putting her forehead to his. “I’m so very hungry.”

“Emma…” He leaned down and captured her lips in a crushing kiss. They both came up for air with smiles on their faces.

“So…what’s for dinner?”

“ _Emma_ …”

“What?”

“Minx.” He kissed her nose, “Let’s ship off, shall we?” He took her hand in his and took his seat at the helm, pulling Emma into his lap.

“Are you going to be able to drive this thing properly with me sitting here?”

“’Course love. I’m a hell of a captain.”

He steered The Jolly out into the open water and when they were far enough from land that the city lights were simple pinpricks in the night sky, he shut off the engine and hit the button to drop the anchors. They made their way down below and Emma could smell something delicious.

“What you make?”

“I did not prepare our meal this evening Swan, but I got help from lovely Granny and she cooked up her famous spaghetti and meatballs. It was what you were eating when we had lunch for the first time.” He busied himself pulling plates from the small cupboards and placing them in a picnic basket on the counter.

“You remember that? I’d almost forgotten.”

“I even remember what we talked about when we met. Do you?”

“How could I forget _that_? _28 Days Later_ **is** a zombie movie.” Killian tossed a napkin at her.

“Swan, please! It is _not_. Those people are simply infected with a rage virus. They did _not_ decay the way the zombies in our movie and others do.”

“Let’s just agree to disagree.”

“For now.” He finished packing things into the basket. “Swan, would you mind grabbing two glasses from that cabinet and the wine in the small fridge?”

“I’ll be right up. I’m going to take off my jacket, it’s gotten warm.” He nodded and went up. She untied the sash of her jacket and undid the buttons, laying it on the small couch in the galley. She went to the bathroom to make sure her hair and make-up were ok and was about to step out when she heard Killian coming back down the steps.

“Love?”

“Be right there! Just powdering my nose!”

“There’s no need on my ac--” Emma smiled big as she saw his jaw drop and his Adam’s apple bob as she stepped out of the small bathroom.

“What were you saying?”

“I…don’t remember honestly.” She laughed a little at the way his voice sounded so breathy. “You look stunning, Swan.” He took her hand in his and spun her slowly around.

“ _You_ look--” Killian pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she placed her hands on his chest.

“I know.” She smacked him in the arm and he pressed his forehead to hers. She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb through the scruff.

“That food will keep right? We can reheat it?” Emma had barely finished speaking before he captured her lips with his. He reached out and shut the door leading the deck and Emma felt her back hit it. Killian’s hands left her waist and traveled down to her backside and down to her thighs where he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Still against the door, Killian broke the kiss, panting and looking absolutely wrecked.

“I will not have the first time I make love to you be against a door Swan.”

“Then where?” He helped her down and took her hand, leading her to his cabin. He shucked off his jacket and hung it on the back of the door.

Emma stepped out of her heels, standing with her back to Killian as she looked around the very small bedroom once more. Reaching behind her, she pulled her hair over shoulder give Killian silent permission to pull down the zipper on the dress. He tugged it down excruciatingly slow. When he finished, he reached up and pulled down each strap slowly, kissing behind Emma’s ear and down her neck. The dress fell to the floor and she stepped out of it, kicking it to the side. Killian turned her around and took her face in his hands, running his thumbs over the apples of her cheeks.

“You’re beautiful love.” He kissed her softly and she placed her hands on his chest again. “Are you sure Emma?”

“Yes.” He kissed her again and she slowly started undoing the buttons on his shirt, pushing it open as she ran her hands over the plains of his chest. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it somewhere, pulling her body to him as he pulled off his belt. His pants ended up with wherever his shirt did and he lifted her onto the bed.

The food sat in the basket, forgotten up on deck.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big things happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my time skips don't bother you guys. I figured they were necessary to move the time along or else I think we'd end up in a bit of a slump. Enjoy the chapter!!

** Chapter 11 **

When he woke up, Killian at first forgot where he was. He blinked open his eyes and they adjusted to see the walls of his cabin on the Jolly. He heard the waves hitting the hull and the events of the past evening came flashing back to him.

 

_Emma in that dress._

_Emma smiling at him._

_Kissing Emma against the door.  
_

_Telling Emma that he wouldn’t make love to her for the first time against a door._

_Leading Emma to his cabin._

_Emma moving her hair over shoulder as he was pulling down the zipper of her dress._

_Spending the whole night holding back the words he’d been wanting to say for the last four or five months._

Killian turned to his left but found the bed empty of his Swan. He heard movement up on deck, so he pulled a pair of light green pajama pants and grey t-shirt from the spare clothes drawer he kept. He made his way out through the galley and up the steps. The sight that greeted him was one he wished that he could be greeted with every day of his life: Emma stood at the bow in nothing but his dress shirt from the previous evening, looking ever the gorgeous princess he always saw her as. He smiled and walked as silently as he could. But he wasn’t as good as he thought.

“I know you’re there.”

“I hope I didn’t startle you.”

She remained facing out to the water so Killian walked up behind and pulled her to his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder. She smelled like the ocean and vanilla and sunshine and perfection and he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Emma, I l--”

“I love you Killian.” She turned around in his arms and smiled at him. “I told myself that I wouldn’t. I just wanted to enjoy being with you and have fun, you know?”

“Love--”

“Let me finish.” He nodded. “I was scared. Neal hurt me, Walsh hurt me, I lost Jamie. I’ve dealt with a long history of people leaving me. When I saw how happy you are here, having Tink close, living in your hometown…I thought this wouldn’t last beyond the time we were working and I’d resigned myself that I’d be saying goodbye to you at the end. It’s why I’ve been a bit…how do you say it?...sullen lately. We’re going to finish working in two months and I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. What would happen? Would I stay here? Would you follow me to Boston? Why would you even want to?

“Why would someone like you _ever_ care for someone like me? I was just a little lost girl who didn’t matter and didn’t think she ever would.” A single tear fell down her cheek. Killian placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him.

“Are you quite finished?” It was Emma’s turn to nod quietly. “Emma, I think I have loved you from the moment you rejected the first bouquet of flowers I sent you. I would be content to live out the rest of my days with you, never leaving your side, until you no longer wish it.” He sat on the bow against the mast and pulled her to him, and she settled in between his legs with her back to his chest.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?”

“On the contrary my love, it is _I_ who doesn’t deserve _you_.”

“What are we going to do Killian? When this is all over?”

“I’ve had my eye on owning property in Boston. I do find it a lovely place to be an Irishman. How does a home in Beacon Hill sound?”

He just didn’t tell her that he’d already had Smee looking into places in Manhattan since the moment they left Galway. He’d keep his home near Drogheda, Tink wouldn’t mind keeping residence there, but he’d go anywhere his Swan was. It saddened him to think that she didn’t think herself worthy of his love.

“You’d move there for me?”

“Aye, love, I’d do anything for you.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Killian all but moved into the house Emma shared with August and Graham after their anniversary dinner and declarations. Much to Smee’s dismay, who had to make sure where his boss would be so the car the studio sent to pick him up would arrive at the right place. August and Graham were happy for Emma, who sat down and told them both what she’d initially planned to do when they were done. And if either of them had anything to say about her sharing her bed with Killian, they kept it to themselves.

A week after, she called her parents in Boston.

_“Hello?”_

“Mary M--Mom?”

 _“Emma, sweetie! How are you?”_ Before Emma could answer, she heard her mother yell out. _“David! YOUR DAUGHTER IS ON THE PHONE! GET DOWN HERE!”_

“Geez mom.”

_“Sorry honey. He’s been doing to some work on the bedrooms upstairs. We bought out the apartment in the duplex above us and we’re knocking down walls to make one big house. There’ll be a spare bedroom just for you, for whenever you come to visit.”_

“You don’t have t--”

 _“Nonsense Emma. We may not have to, now that you’re a grown woman, but we_ want _to.”_ There was a click on the line and David joined in.

 _“Emma honey, how are you?”_ She smiled big; she loved when her father called her ‘honey’ or her mother called her ‘sweetie’.

“Super, dad.”

 _“How was the big anniversary?”_ he asked.

“How’d you even know about that?”

 _“Emma, your mother reads_ People _and watches that awful entertainment gossip channel.”_

 _“Excuse me if I enjoy a little gossip now and then!”_ Emma couldn’t help but laugh at her parent’s playful bickering.

“To answer your question dad, it was perfect.” She told them everything, except for how dinner ended up being breakfast.

_“I’m glad you had fun princess. I’ll let you finish up with your mom, I’ve got to get back to work. Love you.”_

“Bye dad, love you too.” He hung up and left Emma with Mary Margaret. “I have to go mom, but I’ll try to call you again soon. We’re finishing up in the next month, so I’m going to be super busy.”

_“It’s okay Emma. As long as we get an email or a text letting us know how things are going, I’ll rest easy.”_

“I’ll talk to you soon mom. I love you.”

_“I love you too sweetie. Tell Killian hello for us.”_

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

One week became two and then suddenly it was six weeks later when Emma was pulled aside by Graham while on set. She was outside the wardrobe tent working on staining Killian’s coat.

“Emma?” She tossed her tools onto the plastic tarp next to her area. Graham was standing nearby.

“Hey Graham. What can I do for you?” She wiped her hair out of her face as she took a seat and he joined her. He looked a bit nervous to her. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine. I just needed to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“You know I love your brother…” he began.

“Yeah.”

“While we wouldn’t be able to do it here, I was wondering if I could ask him to marry me.” Emma just stared at him and then proceeded to run to a nearby trash bin and lose her lunch. When she’d finished, she wiped her mouth with her already dirty sleeve.

“You’re asking me for my brother’s hand?”

“Yes, but I’ll have to admit that that wasn’t the reaction I was hoping for. Are you feeling okay?”

“Not really, I think I ate something iffy.”

“You should go see Whale. Remember what happened last time you refused to see the doctor.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve learned my lesson. I’ll go find him when I’m done here.” She took a pull from her water bottle. “As for you, not that you need my permission, but I’d be more than happy to have you in the family.”

“Thank you Emma.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned to leave.

“Graham? Could you keep the throwing up between you and me?”

“He’s going to find out.”

“I’m going to tell him. I just don’t want to worry him while he’s working hard.”

“I promise.”

After Graham left her, Emma went back to work. She was putting away her things in the tent when the urge to vomit hit her again. This time, she was busted by Ruby and August.

“Girl, you okay?” Ruby was looking at her with apprehension, remembering what had happened last time.

“Emma, why haven’t you been to see Whale? Graham told me you were sick earlier.”

“God that man is a gossip queen. I have half a mind to rescind my permission for that favor he asked me. I told him to keep his mouth shut.”

“You told him not to tell Killian. I’m not Killian.” August handed her some water and a napkin.

“I just don’t want to worry anyone. I’m sure it’s not the same thing.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Ruby stood and pulled Emma with her. “Let’s go see Whale. You’re okay to take over, right August.”

“Of course. And don’t worry Emma, I won’t tell him where you’ve gone.”

“Thanks Auggie.”

“I hate when you call me that.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Lucky for Emma, Dr. Whale wasn’t busy and was able to fit her in that afternoon. The office that the studio had set him up in was a couple miles from where they were filming so they arrived several minutes after speaking to the nurse. Emma was greeted by a nurse named Anna and led into an exam room with Ruby in tow.

“Dr. Whale will be right with you.” Anna left them alone to wait. Since he wasn’t busy with normal patients, Victor walked into the room 10 minutes later.

“Emma, Ruby…what brings you two in today?”

“This one here--” Ruby jerked her thumb over in Emma’s direction, “--has been throwing up a lot.”

“Oh she has, has she?” Emma rolled her eyes.

“I’m right here you know.” Whale laughed and pulled a pen from his pocket and a clipboard from the counter.

“Alright Miss Swan, go ahead and tell me what you’re other symptoms are and we’ll see if we can’t get to what’s wrong.” He jotted down everything Emma told him, how she’d been super tired and having headaches, _mmhmm_ -ing and _uhhuh_ -ing in all the right places. “How long has this been going on?”

“Few days.”

“Okay then. I have a few tests I’d like to run.” He stood and opened a cabinet above the counter, pulling a small plastic cup from it. “If you could um…fill this, we can get started.”

“I have no idea why I have to pee in a cup for an upset stomach…”

“Just do what Whale says Ems.” Ruby gave her a pointed look from where she sat.

“Okay _mom_. God, you’re lucky I’ve had to go a lot lately.” Emma disappeared into the small bathroom across the hallway and returned a few minutes later. “What do I do with this?”

“Anna?” called Whale and the young nurse appeared in the doorway. “Please take Miss Swan’s sample and run these tests on it please.” The doctor handed her a piece of paper and Anna retreated from the exam room, small smile on her face. Emma sat back on the exam table.

“Now what?”

“While we wait, I’m going to take your temperature, blood pressure, and some actual blood just to make sure we’re not dealing with something as bad as last time. From what you’ve told me, I already have a suspicion as to what’s wrong. I just need the tests Anna is running to confirm.”

“Okay.” Whale wrapped the blood pressure cuff around her arm and put on his stethoscope. “Shouldn’t a nurse be running these tests and then you just come in and read them?”

“Normally, but I know Killian. If I didn’t give you my undivided attention, I’d never hear the end of it. That being said, he knows you’re here right?” Before Emma could answer, the theme song for _Pirates of the Caribbean_ erupted from her purse. Ruby got the phone and handed it to Emma, who looked up at Whale. “Yes you can answer, just don’t move around a lot and try to be calm.” Emma dragged her finger across the screen.

“Hello?”

 _“My Swan, why didn’t you tell me you were feeling unwell?”_ Emma could hear the worry in his voice, evident from what happened all those months ago. She loved when he used his endearments though.

“I’m sure it’s nothing Killian. Threw up a few times--”

_“What’s your temperature? Have you been around anyone who’s been sick lately? How--”_

“Would you relax? I think I ate something that didn’t agree with me and I’m just at Whale’s making sure. August and Graham convinced me to come as soon as I could, to prevent what happened last time.”

_“Would you at least let me know how you are as soon as you leave the office?”_

“Of course.”

_“Okay then. I’ll have Smee pick you up from Graham’s so we can spend the weekend at my house, how ‘bout my love?”_

“Sure. I’ll see you tonight?”

_“Of course. I love you Swan.”_

“I love you too.” She hung up and handed her phone to Ruby, who had a big kid grin on her face. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say a word.”

“Uh huh.”

Whale finished writing her blood pressure stuff on his clipboard and started piling the necessary items to take blood on a small metal tray. When he finished, he put on some rubber gloves and rubbed alcohol over a vein in Emma’s arm. He stuck a needle in and taped it down, sticking a small vial onto the opposite end. It filled quickly, and he removed it, attaching another. When that one was done, he wrote Emma’s name on both vials.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to pick up your other results from Anna and I’ll have her start on the blood tests. Those you’ll get back in a few days, but I’m sure they’ll just be confirmation.”

“Confirmation of what, Whale?”

“I’ll be right back.” He left the exam room quickly. Emma was staring at the door when she heard Ruby gasp.

“OH-MY-GOD. I think I know what’s wrong with you.”

“What? Did you eat something bad too?”

“No, but I just don’t get how you haven’t realized it yet.”

“Realized what Ruby?” Emma was exasperated by now. It seemed to her that everyone knew what was wrong with her and she didn’t. Luckily, Whale returned and he had a big smile on his face. “Why are _you_ so happy?”

“The first batch of tests have confirmed my suspicions.”

“Which are…?”

“You’ve got a parasite.”

“A parasite? How do I get rid of it?”

“Unfortunately, you can’t ever get rid of it. Not really.”

“What the hell are you talking about Victor?”

“This parasite will be in you for nine months, and after that is up to you.” That’s when it hit her. She couldn’t be. She and Killian were always careful, they _always_ used protection.

_Not always. Don’t you remember the first night? The one on the boat, where you told him you loved him? And the multiple times below deck?_

_Shut up._

_Not listening won’t change the truth._

“Emma?” Ruby was looking at her with a worried look on her face. Emma ignored her.

“Tell me Whale, I need to hear it.”

“Emma, you’re pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think!!


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, frankly, is a bit of a filler chapter. I intended to write the conflict into this chapter but I decided it deserved it's own chapter, so that will be coming soon. This is not my favorite chapter and not my best work (I think), but I hope you guys are okay with it.

** Chapter 12 **

She was quiet as she and Ruby left Whale’s office, only texting Killian to let him know they were on their way back. Emma was infinitely glad that Ruby didn’t try to make her talk about what they just learned. As they sat at a red light, Ruby finally spoke.

“Emma--”

“Don’t worry. I’m going to tell him.”

“Good.”

“I just have to find out when.”

“And why is tonight not a good idea?”

“We still have some time before production is over. It’s a stressful time. He denies it, but I can tell. I mean, if it’s pretty busy for _us_ , how’s it got to be for _him_? I’ll tell him when we finish.”

“You’re just trying to run away from this.”

“I’m really not. Killian loves me and I love him. He even said he’s going to buy a place in Boston for the two of us…and I couldn’t be happier about it.”

Ruby just stared at her like she was crazy.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Ruby just laughed and accelerated once the light changed. “I mean it. I’m finally happier than I’ve ever been. I’ve got my parents back and they never meant to leave me, I’ve got Killian, I’ve got August, and now…I’ve got this little sailor. I just hope it all goes okay.” She placed her hand on her still flat stomach.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

_“Emma…the rest of the tests that I’ve requested will help us determine how far along you are”, said Whale._

_“I’m pretty sure it’s about a month or so.” Emma’s cheeks reddened when she thought about_ that _night and a little smile crept onto her face. Luckily Whale ignored it._

_“Still…I’d like to be very sure. After I get the results and we go over them, we’ll get you set up with an OBGYN. I’ll start looking for the best here in Dublin.”_

_“I’m going home to Boston after.”_

_“I’ll be getting the results tomorrow or the day after at the_ very _latest, so you’ll be seeing the doctor at the end of the week. I’ve actually got friends in Boston, so I’ll check around and see who we can find for you there.”_

_“Thanks Dr. Whale.”_

_“Call me Victor, please. Anything for a friend.”_

_“Um…one last thing.”_

_“Yes Emma?”_

_“I had a miscarriage before. It’s been a few years. Will that affect this pregnancy?”_

_“I would love to say it wouldn’t, but I can’t. I’m also not an obstetrician, so it’s not my specialty. You’ll have to ask the doctor you see later in the week.”_

_“Okay, thanks again Victor.”_

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma managed to convince Ruby to keep her mouth shut until she told Killian and her brother. She’d be telling her parents when she went to Boston because she thought they’d enjoy the news better that way. Ruby only agreed after Emma threatened her with not being one of the baby’s godmothers.

They went back to the studio (Victor had said that as long as she took it easy and wore a mask if she worked with anything that created fumes, she was more than okay to keep working) and were met at the costume tent by an anxious looking Mr. Smee, who was holding a rather large bouquet of buttercups.

“Hey Smee.”

“Emma. How are you?”

“Much better now that I know what’s up.” She nodded towards the flowers. “Care to explain those?”

“His way of apologizing that he was unable to be here to meet you after getting back from seeing the doctor.” Smee handed over the bouquet and a small note. “I’ll be at your place tonight around 6:30.”

“I’ll see you then. Thank you Smee.” He turned almost as red as the beanie he always wore and retreated. Emma set the flowers down in the tent and opened the note.

 

_My Dearest,_

_I hope you’re okay and it is not something as serious as before. I apologize for not being able to be there to greet you and pull you into my arms, but duty calls. I cannot wait to see you this evening. Tink is back in town and she can’t wait to see you as well._

_I love you,_

_Killian_

 

Emma was placing the note in a special wooden box where she kept all the notes Killian had ever sent her when Graham and August came in.

“So what’s wrong with you now little sister?”

“ _Younger_ sister.”

“Sure. Seriously though, are you okay? This one here--” August pointed over to Graham, “--said you were pretty sick.” Emma looked over at Ruby, giving her a look that said _Should I tell them?_ and Ruby returned with her own look of _It’s up to you_. “Emma, tell us what the doctor said.”

“Sit down.” Graham and August sat across from her, leaving Ruby standing behind her. “Make sure no one is listening”, Emma said to her. Her friend nodded and went to make sure.

“You’re good to go.” August and Graham gave Emma pleading looks, to please tell them what had happened.

“Victor took some blood and other samples. After I told him what I’d been feeling for the better part of a week now and along with the results of one of his tests, he determined I had a parasite…at least that’s what he called it.” Both men looked confused and Ruby was laughing quietly to herself.

“Parasite? Did he give you something to get rid of it?” August leaned forward and took Emma’s hands in his.

“With this kind, I really can’t. There are ways, sure, but I would _never_ do that.” Like Ruby at the doctor’s office earlier, Graham came to the realization first.

“Lass…are you really?”

“I am.” He jumped from his seat and pulled Emma into a hug. August huffed.

“What are you two talking about?!”

“August W. Booth, I love you but sometimes you can be downright dense. Your sister is trying to tell you that she’s having a baby.” Three sets of eyes turned to stare at August, to see how he took the news.

“You are?” Emma nodded and August joined the now group hug. “I’m so happy for you two. When are you going to tell him? _Are_ you going to tell him?”

“God, you and Ruby. Of course I will! Like I told her, I’m going to tell him when we finish in a few weeks. By then, I should be past the point of miscarriage danger. I’m not sure when it is, maybe 10 weeks?”

“How far along are you?”

“Victor is doing the tests on my blood right now to figure that out. But I’m pretty sure it’s around six or seven weeks.”

“Have you found an obstetrician?” her brother asked.

“Victor will have one for me when I go see him in a couple of days.”

“Can I go with you? I think we have that day off.”

“Of course.” Ruby cleared her throat. “What?”

“How are you going to tell him?”

“I’m just going to come out and say it I guess.”

“Lame. We’ll think of something.”

“ _We_?” Ruby ignored her and barreled on.

“I think you should tell him at that masquerade thing we’re doing for the wrap party.”

“I’m not telling Killian I’m having his baby at a masquerade party in front of everyone!”

“Then how?” Ruby whined, “Just coming out and saying it is just so _boring_.”

“I’ll think of something then run it by you.”

“Good. Anyways, I have to get back to work.”

Ruby leaned over and kissed Emma on the head then left. After a few more minutes of conversation, Graham and August left to get back to work as well, leaving Emma to her thoughts. How _was_ she going to tell Killian that she was having a baby? Would he be happy? She knew that she was happy and that her little sailor would have so many people who would love him or her. Emma hoped that Killian would be happy when he learned the news, but a part of her worried that he wouldn’t be.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

When she walked into his house that night, the first person she saw was Tink.

“Big brother says you’re sick. It’s not like last time is it?” she asked with her hands on her hips and Emma couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, I don’t have a super strong strain of swine flu again.” Emma debated whether she should tell Tink, and decided to wait. Killian’s sister would probably make her tell him immediately and that’s not what she wanted.

“Then what is it?” Tink crossed her arms across her chest.

“Just a little parasite. It should be gone soon, nothing to worry about.”

“Good. Now go on, I know you want to see him.”

“Where’s he gone to?”

“He’s outside brooding or whatever. He was worried about you.” Emma hugged Tink and made her way out to the porch and saw Killian standing out the water’s edge. He looked like he was staring at something in his hand.

“Killian?” She saw him shove his hand in his pocket and then he turned around, a big smile on his face. In that moment, there was so much happiness in her heart, she took off running and jumped into his arms. He spun her around as he kissed her passionately.

“Darling, how are you feeling? I’ve been worried all day.” He set her down and took her face in his hands.

“I’m actually feeling great. Whale said it was just a small parasite. I’m going back at the end of the week to make sure everything’s okay.”

“So you’re going to be fine then my love?”

“Yup. I’ll be just fine in the end.” He kissed her again.

“How about…we go celebrate your recovery with more _enjoyable activities_?” He smiled at her and waggled his eyebrows. Emma hesitated just a few seconds… _Would that be okay for the baby? Would it cause something to happen?_ She let it go and gave in to Killian’s kiss. She jumped up into his arms again and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them up the outside stairs to the balcony and through the open doors to his bedroom.

He braced himself above and looked into her eyes.

“Is everything ok love?” She laughed, knowing he’d realize something was up. “Emma?”

“Everything is perfect.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

After seeing the OB that Whale recommended, Dr. Elsa Nordegren, it was determined that she was six weeks along, just like she suspected. Dr. Nordegren was more than happy to assuage Emma’s fears about the potential for a miscarriage.

“Well Miss Swan--”

“Emma, please.” August, who’d joined her, held her hand as the doctor talked to them.

“Well then, Emma, I received the files faxed from the prison hospital in Phoenix and from what I determined, your Progesterone levels were _very_ low at the time. This is a factor in first trimester miscarriage. According to the tests done by Dr. Whale, your levels are perfectly fine and normal.”

“Really? I’m okay?” She smiled at August and then at the doctor.

“As long as you take your prenatal vitamins and eat right and stay away from things that could hurt you like alcohol and caffeine, you should be fine.” Emma pulled the doctor into a hug.

“Thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome. I’ll see you again in a few weeks before you leave and I’ll give you Dr. Whale’s recommendation for the doctor in Boston.”

“Thanks Dr. Nordegren.”

“No problem Emma.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

The following two weeks were the hardest for Emma to get through. She was still fighting through morning sickness and she had to try her hardest to hide it from Killian and Tink (who’d started moving her things to Killian’s house. She was ecstatic that he’d planned to follow Emma to the States). August, Graham, and Ruby helped her when she got sick and were there to hold her hair.

The day they wrapped the film, Emma went on set to see Killian’s final scene. She hung by Graham as he did his last work. When he was done the entire crew started clapping and the director, Gold, called cut.

“And that’s a wrap for our star! Killian is done!” Emma saw him take a very formal looking bow as his eyes scoured the crowd around him. She knew the moment he saw her because his face lit up like when she told him she loved him. He jumped down from the set and jogged through the crowd to where she stood and pulled her into a kiss. The entire group broke out in laughter and cheers.

He laced his fingers with hers and led her off to his trailer. Emma took a seat on the couch as he changed out of his costume and washed up. When he finished, he dressed in a red button up and dark jeans, with black Converse and his leather jacket.

“Excited about the party tonight my Swan?” he asked.

“Normally, I’m not a big party person, but yeah, tonight I _am_ excited.” She’d decided to tell him tonight. It was June, and after talking with Graham, who assured her that Father’s Day was indeed celebrated in Ireland, Emma had bought a card for him. It was a movie themed card with a movie poster on the front that said “DAD, YOU’RE MY #1 STAR!” and on the inside had a blank movie poster where she wrote “COMING ATTRACTION: JONES BABY JANUARY 2016”. Ruby approved of the whole thing.

Smee stopped by Graham’s house where they dropped off Emma, much to Killian’s chagrin.

“Will you at least tell me what you’ll be masked as love? You’ve been keeping it as a surprise.”

“If you tell me _your_ costume.”

“Pirate of course.” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Why did I even ask?” She laughed and shook her head. “I’ll be there as your Swan Princess.” She kissed him quickly and left the car. “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma looked at herself in the mirror in the dress that August had had made for her: it was an ivory/cream-ish color, pleated with empire waist, tiered floor-length gown. She’d done up her hair in a chignon with a simple jeweled headband. She picked up her mask and tied it on, taking a picture and emailing it to her parents, who she knew would have loved to have been able to see her off to her first ‘ball’.

Graham called up to her just then.

“EMMA! The car is here! Let’s go!”

“COMING!” Emma grabbed her clutch and made sure the card for Killian was in it along with her phone and vitamins she had to take with dinner and made her way downstairs.

“Emma, you look beautiful.” August smiled at her and offered his elbow.

“Thanks Auggie.”

“I have to agree with him Emma, you look amazing. That man of yours won’t know what hit him”, said Graham. “He’s going to be so happy with your news.”

“I hope so.”

Graham got in the car and Emma followed. August was about to get in when he snapped his fingers.

“Forgot my mask! I’ll be right back.” They watched as he jogged back into the house. Emma looked back at Graham, who’d pulled out a small box from the inside pocket of his jacket. He popped it open and inside was a silver Claddagh ring.

“Are you doing it tonight?”

“Yeah. I’m going to pull him aside at some point and do it. I don’t want to cause a scene or anything. Besides, I didn’t want to steal your thunder with Killian.” Emma smacked her (hopefully) future brother-in-law in the shoulder.

“I’m not telling him until we head back to his place tonight, so no thunder will be stolen. Besides, it’s someone else’s turn to be in the spotlight.” They heard the front door of the house slam shut, so Graham quickly shoved the ring box back in his jacket as August got in the car.

He gave both of them a Look, as if he knew they were hiding something.

“Are you guys okay?”

“Sure! Why wouldn’t we be?” they both replied at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already at work on Chp.13, so y'all should be getting it soon. I've had this bit in my mind since the beginning, so that should help getting it done quickly. I will warn you however: harden up and get ready to set sail mates, there's bumpy seas ahead!  
> (angst...there will be angst.)


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the return of a past love...& life pretty much goes downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon?! Yup. Had the entire Saturday off from everything so I've been writing since this morning.  
> I also want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to all of those that have read and liked and favorited and followed this story. Every time I get a review from you guys, it makes me smile and feel so much better about my work. Getting into fanfiction is one of the best things I've ever done, and I've all of your kind words to thank for that.

** Chapter 13 **

Emma adjusted her white feather mask as she followed her brother and Graham into the hotel ballroom where the masquerade was going on. She wished Graham good luck as they parted, him leaving with August off to the bar and Emma off to find Killian. She found Ruby standing at a table with Alice, Belle, and Will.

“You look great! You’re really the Swan Princess tonight”, said Ruby. She was dressed in a blood red strapless knee-length gown, with brown mask.

“What are you supposed to be?” Emma looked her over. Ruby just laughed.

“Little Red Riding Hood of course!” The four friends stood and chatted for a while, promising how they would keep in touch once they all went home. Belle was in the middle of telling a story about her home in Sydney when Emma felt someone standing behind her.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Swan Princess.” She couldn’t help smiling as Killian tried to make himself sound all pirate-y and turned to face him, complete with a fake look of shock on her face.

“Oh no!” She placed a hand to her temple. “It’s the most fearsome pirate captain of the seven seas!”

“And this fearsome pirate captain has come to kidnap the princess.” Ruby started laughing and that started the rest of them. Killian just quirked an eyebrow at them. “What?”

“You two are the sugariest, fluffy couple I’ve ever been around…and I’ve spent time with Belle and Will here. Go away before you give us all cavaties!”

“Very funny Ruby.” She just rolled her eyes and laced her fingers with Killian’s. “Let’s go get something to eat. Shall we pirate?”

“Of course Your Highness.”

They found table and sat down as the food was being brought out. She felt Killian was staring at her and turned to see his bright blue’s watching.

“What?”

“Is everything okay my love? Something seems off tonight.”

“Nothing’s wrong!” Emma could tell he didn’t believe her.

“Emma, love, I’ve said it before and I will say it again: for someone who can spot a liar, you aren’t very good at lying yourself.” He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

“I’m just nervous is all.”

“What about love?” _Should I tell him now? I shouldn’t tell him now. I need to wait. Well the man is waiting for an answer doofus, maybe say something while he’s staring at you?_

“Graham is going to propose to August tonight. I just want it to go okay.”

“That’s understandable. I apologize for pestering you about it Swan.” He looked a bit dejected, so placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it.

“Hey, it’s okay. No worries--”

“Hello Killian.” Emma and Killian turned their heads slowly, towards the female voice. Killian dropped Emma’s hand as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.”

“How did you even get in here?”

“I know people sweetheart, I can get in anywhere.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that.” Emma remained silent during the entire conversation. She started breathing a little harder because she knew who this woman was. She never expected to be in the same room with her. It didn’t help matters when she turned her gray eyes on Emma.

“Why don’t introduce me to this…woman?” Emma saw the coldness in her eyes as she looked down at her. Killian stood from his seat and pulled Emma with him.

“Emma, this is Milah. Milah, this is my Emma.”

“Nice to meet you.” Emma extended her hand which Milah ignored.

“ _Charmed_.” Milah turned back to Killian. “I’m going to go get a drink. Care to join me? Is rum still your favorite… _sweetheart_?”

“I told you _not_ to call me that.”

“I can tell where I’m not wanted. I’ll see you around dear.” Milah sashayed away with a wink. Emma sat back down and Killian joined her.

“I’m so sorry about that Emma. Are you alright?”

“Why are you asking _me_? Milah’s come back after all this time. It’s got to hurt…”

“I’m fine love, I’ve got you now. I could care less about her.” He leaned and kissed her chastely. “However…”

“What is it?”

“It’s been years. Why come back now? I think I should go speak with her and see what she _really_ wants.”

“Just be careful. You told me how it hurt when she left you.”

“Don’t worry about me Swan.” He kissed her again and went to find Milah. Emma sat still for a few minutes and then decided to go find August and Graham, who she’d seen disappear outside not 10 minutes before.

Emma was in the lobby when she spotted her brother and Graham, who held August’s face in his hands with a smile on his face as they kissed.

“I guess that means he said yes.” They turned to see her, all smiles, and rushed to her. “Congrats Auggie.”

“Thanks little sister. You’ll walk me down the aisle, won’t you?” he asked as she hugged him.

“Of course.” Emma pulled Graham into a hug next. “I guess this means I’m going to have another big brother then, huh? I used to not have any family, and now I’ve got more than I can count.”

“I’m sure you’ll have more once Killian hears about the baby. He’ll probably propose as soon as you tell him. Speaking of which, where is he?” Graham looked around.

“Milah’s here. He went to talk to her.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

He found her outside by the pool, smugly sipping what looked like rum.

“What are you _really_ doing here Milah?” She stood and turned to face him.

“He left me. I realized what I’d left behind, so I came back for you.”

“I’m with Emma. I _love_ her.” Milah just laughed and sipped more rum.

“ _Please_ , she knows nothing of this life. Who was she before this? She was a nobody. A simple crew member and before that, a bail bondsman.”

“Bail bonds _person_.” Milah just waved her hand around, dismissing the correction.

“Whatever. She’s an orphan. No family, just a random brother she found in a foster home.” Milah walked over to the edge of the pool, “She’s been in jail for goodness sakes.”

“How do you even know all this?”

“Let’s just say that I met someone she used to know.” Who could Milah know that used to know Emma? It came to him suddenly.

“How in the bloody hell do _you_ know Neal?”

“He’s my youngest sister’s son. Met up with him when I was in Manhattan six months ago. You two were pretty new then and he told me all about Miss Emma Swan. She will _never_ be good enough for you. Why don’t you just forget her and come back to me?”

“You must be out of your bloody mind if you think that will _ever_ happen.” Milah looked over at him, a sneaking smile on her face.

“I’m sure that I can find a way to persuade you my love.”

“I highly doubt that.” Milah simply smiled pull him in for a kiss. Neither one of them knew they were being watched.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Graham sat with Emma while August went to try and find out where Killian had gone off to. He returned to find his two favorite people discussing wedding plans.

“We can’t get married here so I think we’ll have to do it in Boston or California.”

“You do it wherever you two want”, said Emma. “I just hope I’m not the size of a whale by the time it happens.” August dropped into a chair next to her with a laugh.

“Oh come on little sister, you’re going to look _beautiful_.”

“Uh huh. Did you find him?”

“Yeah he’s out by the pool.”

“I’ll be right back then. I can’t hold it in anymore, I need to tell him about the baby.” Emma gave them each a kiss on the cheek. “Wish me luck!”

Making sure she had the card in her clutch, she walked through the ballroom and out to the lobby, following the signs towards the pool. She couldn’t help feeling happier than she ever had as she walked through the hotel. She saw a life in a home in Boston with Killian sitting by a fireplace playing with toy trucks with a son that was a spitting image of him, jet black hair and bright blue eyes. And maybe a daughter in the future with her blonde hair and green eyes. She saw them playing in yard and chasing after the family dog, maybe a Dalmatian or a terrier or maybe even a cat.

Emma was so busy planning her future life that she didn’t notice them at first when she stepped outside on a small landing overlooking the pool. She was looking around when she heard voices.

“I’m sure that I can find a way to persuade you my love.”

“I highly doubt that.” What happened next had her dreams crashed and burned into a fiery ball: Milah placed her arms around Killian’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His hands automatically went to her shoulders and Emma thought he was pushing her away, but all she could see was him reciprocating. Speechless, Emma shrunk back into the shadows as Milah pulled away.

“See? I told you I could persuade you my darling. Forgot that orphan convict and come back to me. She’ll never be able to love you like I can. Someone like _her_ never gets someone like _you_. She is _nothing_.” Emma stifled a cry with her hand over mouth and turned to go back in the hotel before she heard Killian speak. Ruby, Graham, and August were waiting for her just outside the ballroom.

“So, tell us when the wedding is, future Mrs. Jones”, said Ruby. She hadn’t noticed the tears in Emma’s eyes, but August had.

“What happened? What did that ass do? Did he yell at you?” The other two immediately converged on them as August pulled Emma into a hug.

“No. He didn’t yell.”

“Then what happened lass?” asked Graham, settling his eyes on her and hand on her cheek.

“I saw him kissing her, Milah. She wants him back. She said I would never be able to love him like she would, that I was nothing and that someone like me never got to be with someone like him.”

“What did he say?” asked August.

“I don’t know. I came back here before I heard him, probably agreed with her. He’s going to think I got pregnant on purpose!” Emma started crying into August’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry to ruin your big night. Please take me home before I make a scene.”

“Shouldn’t we find Killian and hear his side first? Maybe Milah jumped him.”

“Come on Ruby”, said Emma, wiping tears from her cheeks. “Don’t be naïve. He’s made his choice…and it’s not me. And you know what? That’s fine. I’ll raise this baby on my own.” She hurried out behind Graham and August who had stopped a cab.

“What about when he comes back and asks where you are?” Ruby called after her.

“Tell him whatever you want.” Emma got in the cab and shut the door. She rolled down the window and looked at Ruby. “But don’t you _dare_ tell him about the baby. Go please.” The cab took off as Ruby watched.

Ruby was sitting on a bench just outside the ballroom when she heard footsteps and looked up. A very unhappy Killian stood above her.

“Miss Lucas. Could you perchance tell me where Emma has disappeared to? I need to speak to her immediately. I’ve been looking all over for her and I can’t even find Graham or August.”

“What happened?”

“It’s a private matter, I hope you understand. Where is she?” Ruby remained quiet. “Ruby, where is she?” Plastering a fake smile on her face, Ruby stood from her seat.

“Don’t know. I haven’t seen her since she went to go find her brother and Graham to congratulate them on their engagement.”

“That’s nice. I guess I’ll try calling her. Thank you Ruby.”

Killian watched her go into the ballroom and find Scarlett, pulling him away from Alice and Belle like she had a mission. He knew Ruby was fiercely loyal to his Swan and was certain she’d lied straight to his face. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Emma. His call went to voicemail.

_“Hey, this is Emma. Sorry I missed you, leave a message and I’ll call you back!” *BEEP*_

“Emma, it’s Killian. I’m at the hotel and I can’t find you anywhere. I need to speak with you. Please call me. I love you.” He sent her a text message.

**_Killian: Swan…Emma. Please let me know where you are. I’m worried. You’ve not answered your mobile and it’s imperative that I speak with you. Please call me back or text me or whatever. Please. I love you._ **

When he heard nothing after 10 minutes, he called again and like before, the call went straight to voicemail.

_“Hey, this is Emma. Sorry I missed you, leave a message and I’ll call you back!” *BEEP*_

“Swan, it’s Killian again. I’m getting extremely worried. Please. Where are you love?” He sent her another text.

**_Killian: My love. If I’ve done something to anger you, please tell me. And if you don’t want to, at least tell me where you are so I know you’re safe. Please my darling._ **

He tossed his phone on the bench next to him and lay his head in his hands. What could’ve happened to make Emma disappear? He was pouring over everything in his thoughts, not once thinking that she’d seen or heard what had transpired between him and Milah, when his phone went off. He snatched it up and frowned when he saw that it wasn’t Emma, but August.

“August, mate. Please tell me she’s with you.”

 _“She is. She’s just feeling under the weather. Still getting over whatever was hitting her a few weeks ago.”_ Killian could hear something in August’s voice, he was hiding something.

“Emma isn’t the only one who can tell when others are lying mate. What aren’t you telling me?”

_“Nothing. Everything’s fine. Just go home. I’ll tell her to call you tomorrow, okay? She’s tired and doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now.”_

“But you’ll have her call me tomorrow?”

_“Yeah.”_

“And you swear she’s fine?”

 _“She’s fine as can be Killian. Bye.”_ August’s answer didn’t sit well with him at all. He just wanted to go home and sleep in Emma’s arms, but he couldn’t because she wasn’t there and so Killian did what he did best, and found himself at the open bar. He’d already had half a bottle of rum when Will and Ruby sidled up next to him, his face on the bar facing his glass.

“Bloody ‘ell Jones. You’re pissed.” His mask was pushed up in his hair (which was sticking up everywhere, what with him running his hands through it), his vest was unbuttoned all the way and his shirt was undone very low for what was appropriate.

“What…wh…what do _you_ want you bloody knave?” His words were slurring together horribly.

“What’s wrong with you, you ponce?” retorted Will.

“I…I…I’m juss worried ‘bout Emma mate. Brother of hers says she is unwell and she won’t return my calls or texts.” Killian pulled the bottle to his lips and took a healthy gulp. “D’you happen to know anything?”

“Nah mate. How ‘bout we get your drunk arse home, yeah?” Killian stood and brought the bottle to his lips again.

“Yeah, yeah.” He tried taking a step but stumbled and almost fell over. Ruby took the bottle from his grasping hands and Will put one of Killian’s arms over his shoulders and helped him walk out to where Smee was waiting with the car. Smee helped Will load Killian into the backseat. They thought he was out but all of a sudden he sat up and ripped the rum bottle from Ruby’s hands. Will stepped back when Ruby leaned down to whisper in Killian’s ear.

“I hope you remember this in the morning. I hope to God there’s an explanation for what Emma saw. I hope she was being hasty. If I find out she wasn’t, her brother and her father will be the very least of your worries.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma read and reread the note she’d written for her brother as she sat on her bed:

 

_August,_

_I can’t do this. I can’t stay here one more day. I can’t face him. I won’t risk my baby’s health. I’m going back to the States. I’m going to my parent’s place. Don’t tell Killian where I am. Just tell him that I called you and I’m okay. Please forgive me for leaving so suddenly. I’m so happy for you and Graham and I don’t want to taint your happiness. Please try and understand why I’m doing this. Don’t tell Killian about the baby._

_Your Little Sister_

 

Emma folded the note and wrote ‘August’ on the front, setting it against her pillow along with the house key Graham had given her and the one Killian had given her to his place. She finished packing away things into her two suitcases and zipped them up. As soon as they’d returned to Graham’s, she shut herself in her room and started looking for plane tickets to Boston. Luckily, she’d found one leaving in a few hours, so she bought the ticket and pulled together her necessary IDs and packed two suitcases with what she could.

Emma booked a car to take her from Logan International to her parent’s brownstone so they wouldn’t have to go pick her up. She had no idea how she was going to tell them what happened or about the baby. Would they still want her to stay with them, single mother? _Of course they will! They love you, you’re their daughter and they love you more than anything. **Yeah, that’s what Killian told me and look how**_ **that _turned out._** _Shut up._

She went to pick up her purse and found the card she’d made up for Killian inside. She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks when she opened it. Was she doing the right thing, leaving and not telling him? _Of course you’re not! He deserves to know his child! **He lied to me. He hurt me. He deserves nothing else from me and certainly not my child. He will**_ **never** **_know this baby exists._**

Emma’s phone chimed with a text from the cab company telling her that the cab had arrived to take her to Dublin International. She replied with a short message saying that she’d be right out. Looking at the card again, she shut it and tossed it into the fireplace. She slung her purse over her shoulder and picked up her suitcases, making her way downstairs as quietly as possible.

Emma paused in front of the master bedroom door and said a quiet goodbye to August and Graham, whose snores could be heard from inside the bedroom. She continued downstairs and quietly opened the front door, the driver saw her and hurried up the walk and took her bags. She thanked him and locked the front door from the inside and went to the waiting car.

“Dublin International, correct miss?”

“Yes sir. As fast as you can.”

“Going home?” he asked as he turned onto the street leading to the main motorway.

“Yes.”

“When do you plan on returning to Ireland?” Emma looked in his eyes via the rearview mirror.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I would just let everything be perfect did you? I warned you there would be angst. I will say that yes, the baby will be perfectly fine and nothing is going to happen to Emma. I don't plan on her putting it up for adoption, so relax. I had to do this because I find it boring when everything is just automatically perfect. There will be a happy ending sure, but it's how they get there that makes the story. If you don't like it...sorry?  
> I've got the next chapter mapped out in my brain, but I'm going to take a few days off from writing so that my batteries can recharge. Hopefully I'll have something for you by next weekend or middle of next week.


	15. Chapter 13.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this bit couldn't fit ahead of the current chapter I'm working on, so I decided to give it it's own section.

** Chapter 13.5 **

She realized that she should have talked to him before running away. That maybe he hadn’t reciprocated Milah’s kiss, that maybe he’d been trying to push her away.  After all, it was kind of dark out there and she couldn’t be sure what she saw and she most certainly did not stay to hear what he’d said to Milah after she’d kissed him.  Emma decided that she owed him enough to hear him out.

Not caring that it was almost five o’clock in the morning, she pulled out her phone and turned it back on, several voice-mails and texts popping up, and all of them were from Killian. Emma dialed his number and waited while it rang.  She was about to give up when he answered.

 _“’lo?”_ His voice was incredibly thick with sleep and a possible hangover. He must’ve wrecked shop on the open bar at the party.  She heard shuffling and moving around noises.  _“Emma?”_

“Did you try to stop her?”

_“Emma, love, where are you? Are you okay? What happened?”_

“Answer my question. Did you try and stop her? Did you kiss her back?”

_“What are you talking about?”_

“I saw you, Killian. I went out to the pool area to tell you something important and I saw you kissing her.” There was a sharp intake of breath and a soft curse from his end.

_“Bloody hell. She didn’t give me a chance to stop her love. I tried pushing her away while she was kissing me, but she had a hell of a grip. Is that why you left? Because of what you saw?”_

“Yes.”

 _“Bloody hell Swan. You should’ve come to me, let me explain. Will you come over this morning, so we can talk?”_ Emma wanted nothing more than to do that. To run back to his arms, but she couldn’t. She would _not_ risk him leaving her and the baby if he up and decided one day that neither one was good enough.

“No.” She heard him emit a small growl.

_“Why the hell not?”_

“I’m going home Killian.”

 _“What in the bleedin’ hell do you mean by that?”_ Emma could hear the frustration mounting in his voice and she knew he cursed a lot more when he got angry. Suddenly, an announcement came over the airport PA system, announcing the boarding for her flight to Manhattan. She’d planned to fly there first, ask Aurora to help her pack the apartment and have those things shipped down to Boston, and then take a train there. _“Swan. Emma. Are you at the bloody airport right now?”_

“I’m going home.”

_“Why? I explained. Emmalove, please. Talk to me.”_

“I believe you. I believe that you didn’t kiss her back.”

_“Then why are you leaving?”_

“Because if I don’t, you will. Milah was right. People like you don’t love people like me. I’m just Emma, a bail bondsperson born in Maine who grew up in foster home after foster home. I come from nothing. How can you love me? I love you too much to saddle you with my problems Killian.”

 _“Emmalove, please don’t do this. I love you.”_ His voice broke and she knew he was crying. It took everything in her stop herself from doing the same.

“No you don’t, you just think you do. Do me a favor Killian, don’t try and find me. Leave August and Ruby and Graham alone, don’t contact my parents. I’m going where none of you can find me, at least for a while. You’ll find someone else, someone more suited for your kind of life, and you’ll forget I ever existed. The time we had together was one of the greatest of my life…and you’ve given me something to remember it by. Goodbye Killian.”

 _“Swan! Emma! Darling, please don--_ ” She hit the hang up button and shut off her phone. Taking a deep breath, Emma stood and slung her carry on over shoulder and got in line to board. It wasn’t until a few hours later, over the Atlantic, that she really started crying.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian threw his phone against the wall and it broke apart into pieces. The noise woke up Tink, who’d been sleeping in her room next to Killian’s. She went into his room and saw the shattered phone, then heard noises coming from downstairs. Jogging down the stairs, she found her brother sitting against the small bar wall, rum bottle in hand. She’d had to help him get ready for bed when he’d returned that night from the film wrap party and all she could do was shake her head.

“Killian.” He looked up from his bottle to look into her eyes and she saw that they were red rimmed and he had tear tracks on his cheeks. He lifted to the bottle to his lips again and took a big gulp. “Killian, what happened? What’s wrong?” He stared at his sister for a moment and then started laughing. He was clearly _extremely_ drunk and tired from the night’s events.

“S-s-she’s gone! Ha ha ha! S-she’s l-l-left me! And-and here I was bloody stupid e-enough to believe I had a chance for a happy life.” He downed the rest of the bottle and stood, stumbling over to the kitchen where he dumped the bottle into the trash bin (albeit in a _very_ uncoordinated manner). He stumbled back over to the bar and pulled another from the shelf. Tink watched as try as he might, Killian couldn’t get the bottle open.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough big brother?” He slammed the bottle down on the bar.

“ _I_ will say when I’ve had enough!”

“Killian, please. Emma wouldn’t want you to do this.”

“THEN SHE SHOULDN’T HAVE LEFT ME!”

“Killian. You love her…”

“Love brings nothing but wasted years and endless torment.” He was finally able to uncap the bottle. He took a deep swig from it. “She’s done with me, just as I am done with her.” Tink shook her head again.

“Fine. Ruin your life again. I don’t care. Drink so much until you fall off a balcony and die, because I won’t be there to help you. I won’t enable you. Just think about what you’re doing. When you’re ready, I’ll be there for you. But until then, I’m done.” She threw a last look of disgust at him and left the room. Killian fell asleep on the floor of his living room when he finished the second bottle.

When he awoke hours later, it took a few minutes for him to remember what had happened. When it finally hit him, it felt as if he’d gotten punched in the chest by a Mack truck. He climbed the stairs to his bedroom and saw the pieces of his cell phone. He shook his head at his idiocy and made his way over to Tink’s bedroom and knocked.

“What?”

“May I come in?”

“Whatever.” He opened the door a little and stood in the door way. He saw that his sister was packing her suitcases.

“What are you doing?”

“Don’t you remember what I told you? After you told me you were done with Emma?” Hearing her name was like a jab to the heart.

“Not really?”

“This is just like last time. I’m not going to stay and enable your drinking and all that. If I stay here, you’ll just keep drinking yourself into a hole because you know I’m here to clean you up.” She shoved some shirts into her suitcase. “I’ll be at my flat in London. When you’re ready, call me, because I won’t watch you ruin your life.”

And Killian watched as another woman he cared for walked out of his life.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma was shaken awake as the cab pulled up to her parent’s Boston brownstone. She wiped the sleep from her eyes.

“We’re here Miss Swan. I’ll get your things.”

“Thanks.” The driver stepped out and opened the door for Emma then walked around the back to the open trunk. Emma got out and went up the front walk. She bit her lip before she got enough courage to knock on the door. After a few minutes, Emma heard quickly moving footsteps from inside and the door swung open to reveal Mary Margaret and David, who was on the phone.

“August, she just got here. Yeah, she looks okay. Yes, I’ll have her call you when she’s rested. Okay, bye.” Mary Margaret pulled Emma into a hug and David brought the bags inside.

“Oh honey, what happened?” Emma heard David thanking the driver and then the shutting of the door.

“Did he do something to hurt you?” David sounded angry.

“N-n-not exactly”, Emma cried.

“Come on princess, let’s sit down and you can tell us what happened.” Emma melted into her father’s side and let him lead her to another room that looked like a living room. They sat down, and almost immediately Mary Margaret stood once again.

“Let me make some coffee and th-”

“No. I can’t have coffee.” Emma cried harder.

“Why can’t you?” David asked. Mary Margaret sat down next to her daughter and took her hand in hers.

“How long?”

“Eight weeks.”

“Can someone please explain what’s going on?”

“Daddy…I’m pregnant.” Emma looked anywhere but at her father. In the moment all she could feel was ashamed, like they might not want her around anymore.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I’m going to have a baby.” David jumped up from his seat and ran his hands through his short hair.

“That bastard!” He rushed into what appeared to be the kitchen, “Mary Margaret! Where are my keys? Where’s my passport?”

“Why David?”

“How else am I going to leave the country?”

“David, you’re not going to go to Ireland and fight Killian.” A pain shot through Emma’s chest at the sound of his name.

“Daddy, please don’t.”

“Alright sweetheart.” He sat back down and kissed his daughter’s forehead. “Tell us what happened.”

And so Emma sat and relayed the entire story. She told them about believing he didn’t want Milah again, but she also told them that Milah’s words had hurt and she believed that he would leave her eventually.

“Oh honey.” Mary Margaret pulled her into strong hug. “Anyone with eyes and a quarter of a brain can see that man loves you more than anything. I doubt he’d ever leave you and I’m sure he’d be ecstatic to hear about the little one.”

“Maybe.” Emma wiped the tears from her cheeks. “But I can’t take the chance that I’m wrong about him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have nowhere else to go but up.


	16. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed. Killian is...well, one can imagine. Emma is working with her parents in their bookshop, and a couple people from her past re-emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that finale you guys?! A small spoiler in the end note.

** Chapter 14 **

 

_A month and a half later…_

Killian was extremely lucky that filming for the new movie wasn’t due to start for a while. At least, that’s what Smee and Mrs. Potts kept telling him. He hadn’t really left the house for the last month, only when he had to.

He stumbled out of the bedroom that used to be _hers_ in a drunken haze, looking down at his watch that told him it was almost 10 in the morning. He kicked an empty can of Guinness out of his way and winced when it made a loud clanging sound against the many others that littered the floor of the bedroom. The rest of the house was in perfect order except for that bedroom. Killian had ordered Mrs. Potts to stay out of it and touch nothing in there.

He shuffled down the hallway and caught his reflection in the mirror at the end of it: his normally decently short disheveled hair had grown longer, almost to his eyebrows and his normally trimmed scruff had grown into a full beard. He couldn’t help but think how he looked like the pirate Blackbeard. He scoffed at his reflection and made his way down the stairs. When he was three steps from the bottom, he tripped over his loose socks and tumbled the rest of the way, hitting his head on the last step and everything went dark:

 

_When Killian opened his eyes, he wasn’t in his house anymore, he was sitting on his boat. There was a noise next to him and he turned to see Liam smiling._

_“Brother?”_

_“In the flesh.” Liam laughed, “Figure of speech anyways.”_

_“What’s happened? Am I dead?”_

_“No you ponce, you’re not dead. You hit your head.” Killian lifted a hand to feel the back of his head and it hurt._

_“What are you doing here in my dream then?”_

_“I’ve come to knock some sense into ya. Although, I’m sure the stairs might have tried to do it for me first.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Little brother, it’s been almost two months. What in the bloody hell are you doing? Is this what you’re going to do for the rest of your life? Just stay drunk? Do you think that will get the memories of Emma out of your head? Drinking rum, is that your solution to everything?” Killian couldn’t help but laugh._

_“She asked me the same thing once. Told her it didn’t hurt. At least it makes everything hurt less.” Liam reached over and smacked Killian in the head. “Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?”_

_“You’re being an idiot Killian Jones. You need to find her.”_

_“Don’t you think I’ve tried?! I talked to August, to Ruby, and no one will tell me where she’s gone. I tried to find her parents, but the Nolan’s must be unlisted because I can’t find their information in any Boston directory.” Killian ran his hand through his hair. “Besides,_ she _left_ me _. Why should I bother chasing someone who doesn’t want me?”_

_“You idiot. She **loves** you. Milah’s words scared her and she thought she’d never be enough for you, that you’d leave her like all the rest.”_

_“I told her I wasn’t like them, that I’d never leave her. She didn’t believe me!”_

_“You should have showed her! Fought for her! You still can.”_

_“Do you think so?”_

_“What did I always say?: A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.”_

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma sat behind the counter at _Once Upon a Time_ , the bookshop her parents owned in Boston, watching the people walk by through the window. She shifted her body on the stool she perched on, her growing belly not doing any favors for her back. Four months pregnant and huge, she kept saying. Every time she saw her OB, Dr. Murphy (the one Victor and Dr. Nordegren had found for her), Emma asked her simply to tell her the baby was healthy. She didn’t want to know anything else, she wanted to be surprised when the baby was born. If her parents (one of which always went with her) wanted to say something, they kept it to themselves.

Emma enjoyed working at the shop. Mary Margaret and David had explained that after not finding her for so long, David had lost hope in the Sherriff’s Office. He’d kept his contacts in case there was a break in the case to find their daughter. Mary Margaret had used their savings to buy a small space and opened the bookstore. It was a small mom and pop type of place, and while they had plenty of customers, Emma enjoyed the calm and quiet of it.

In the time she’d been at home, Emma had learned about the family she’d never know. Her mother had been an only child whose mother had died when she was young. Her father had remarried soon after and her step-mother had been mean at first, but then they’d gotten along once Leopold had died. David’s father died when he was young as well, from a drunk driving accident and his mother had never remarried. He had a brother, a twin named James, who’d died during a mugging gone wrong 10 years before. Ruth, David’s mother, had only died a few years ago of a heart attack. When Emma got sad that she had almost had the opportunity to meet Grandma Ruth, David had taken her to the cemetery where she was buried.

Emma’s attention was brought back to the present when she heard the bell above the door ring.

“Welcome to _Once Upon a Time_. What can we find for-” Emma hadn’t expected to see the person standing in front of her ever again.

“Hello Emma.”

“Tink. What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too. It seems your brother didn’t mention that I was helping design the tuxes for his and Graham’s wedding next month.”

“He didn’t and I’m totally going to ask him about that too. How did you even find me?”

“You’re not the only one who knows people. Smee, while sometimes a fumbling idiot, is skilled in finding things and people who don’t want to be found.” Emma kept her lower half hidden behind the counter, she didn’t need Tink finding out about the baby.

“What do you want?”

“We miss you Emma. _He_ misses you. He loves you.”

“ _Don’t_ Tink. I’ve made my decision. I’m just trying to protect myself and my ba-heart. Milah was right. I’m not the one for him. The life he leads is for some glamorous woman, not me. I won’t lie, I do love him, and I always will. But I won’t put myself through him leaving like all the others.”

“There’s that wall.” Tink sighed and walked around to a shelf lined with fairytale romance books.

“That’s not a wall.” Emma rolled her eyes at the pixie blonde.

“Really?” Tink tilted her head to the side and fixed Emma with a Look.

“There’s nothing wrong with being cautious.”

“This is more than being cautious Emma!” Tink cried, throwing her hands in the air. “But Emma, that wall of yours…it may keep out pain, but it also may keep out love.”

“Love was never the problem Tink.”

“Emma…” Tink gave an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through her short blonde hair, so reminiscent of her older brother that Emma felt weak at the knees. “What has to happen for you to stop this?”

“Nothing will change my mind Tink.” Emma stared her down. “Will you tell him you saw me?”

“I have to. He’d want to know you’re okay.” Tink turned back to the shelf she’d been looking at and pulled a book from the shelf and deposited it on the counter in front of Emma. When she looked down at it, Emma gasped because it was the book that inspired the movie Killian would be working on next: _The Pirate & The Princess_.”

“Is this all?”

“Yes, thank you.” Emma rang up Tink’s purchase. She put it in a bag and handed it to her over the counter. “Think about it Emma. Please. Just…think about it.”

“Tell him I’m sorry, but it’s what’s best.” Tink nodded and left the store and Emma watched her cross the street. When she was sure that Tink couldn’t see her, Emma walked out from behind the counter to go amongst the shelves to organize. She stood on her tiptoes to place some books back on higher up shelf, her growing belly on display for anyone to see.

What Emma didn’t know, was that Tink stopped on the other side of the street and was watching her do her work and saw the one thing Emma had wanted to keep from her.

 _Killian is_ not _going to like this_ Tink thought to herself. As she watched Emma in the window, her phone rang. Tink looked down at the caller ID and that it was a number from Ireland.

“Hello?”

_“Is this Miss Rose Bell-Jones?”_

“Aye.”

_“Your brother, Killian Jones, has just been admitted to St. James’ Hospital with a head injury and you are on his forms as next of kin to contact in case of emergency.”_

“What the bloody hell happened?”

_“His assistant, a Mr. William Smee, says he found Mr. Jones at the foot of the stairs in his home. It appears he fell and hit his head. We’ll need you to come in.”_

“Of course. I’m in America right now, but Boston, so I can be there in eight hours. Please, do what you can for him.”

_“Of course Miss Bell-Jones. I think I should also tell you that he seems to be extremely intoxicated as well.”_

“I’m sure he is. I think it’s time he stops.”

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Killian opened his eyes slowly, hearing the quiet beeps of whatever machines were keeping an eye on him.

“Welcome to the land of the living big brother.” He whipped his head over to wear the voice came from, seeing Tink perched at the end of his bed. “You’ve been asleep awhile.”

“How long?” His voice came out scratchy from lack of use.

“Two days.” She got up and walked over to be closer to him. “You hit your head pretty hard. And you look like a mountain man.” Tink ran her hand over his hair.

“What do you care?” Killian pushed her hand away and turned his face from her. “You left me too.”

“I was trying to help you Killian. I couldn’t stand by and watch you drink yourself into a hole again.”

“When can I leave this place?” he asked, ignoring her comment. “There’s quite a few pints of Guinness at home that need tending to.”

“You bloody fool, you’re never going to get her back if you drink everything in existence.”

“She doesn’t want me, so why should I care?”

“THAT. IS. IT.” Tink flicked Killian on the ear multiple times.

“Oi! What the bloody hell is _that_ for?!”

“You’re damn lucky you have a head injury because I would’ve hit you upside the idiot head of yours.” Killian sighed.

“When you get out of here, you’re going to get cleaned up because Emma needs you.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“I was in Boston, Killian. I saw her.” That made him sit up and look at his sister with hope. If Tink knew where to find her, maybe she would tell him and he could go to her.

“How is she? Did you speak to her? Is she ok?”

“She’s perfectly fine. From what August told me, she’s living with her parents and working in their bookshop.” Killian looked at his sister’s face, knowing she was keeping something back from him.

“What else is there Tink? Tink! Tell me.”

“She’s pregnant Killian.”

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma was happy to see an empty store when it came time to close up that night. She was counting down the till when the bell over door chimed again.

“I’m sorry, but we’re about to close up.” She heard the customer laugh.

“Hello Emma.” Emma’s head snapped up and she saw the familiar dark eyes and brown curls.

_Neal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE FINALLY GOT OUR I LOVE YOU AND I ALMOST DIED...SERIOUSLY. And am I the only one who can't get over scaredy cat coward Killian? He was frickin' hilarious!!


	17. Chapter 15-Make You Feel My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gains closure, Killian cleans up his act, and our couple sees each other again...with a surprise in store!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing the Neal bit, and I'm still not 100% happy about it, but hopefully it plays well in the story.

** Chapter 15 **

“What are you doing here?” Emma shut the register (the only one) that she’d been counting down and started walking around the counter, forgetting to hide her belly from him. “I thought I wouldn’t ever have to see you again after what you did to me. Get out.”

Neal held up his hands in defense and placation.

“I know you might not believe me when I say that I’m here to say I’m sorry.” Emma just stared at him…and the crazy thing was, she _did_ believe him.

“I believe you. Remember, I can tell.”

“You always did have that thing with lies.”

“I’m sure you’re not here to reminisce, so just tell me why you are. I have to finish closing so talk.” She decided to leave the counting of the money until he left, so she left her spot behind the counter to start picking up stray books. When Neal noticed her bump, Emma saw his eyes widen. She poked a finger right in the middle of his face. “Not a word.”

“About what?”

“Exactly.” Emma started stacking some books in the mystery section, “Talk.”

“Right. I’m sorry for what I did to you. There are no words to excuse it…ever. I could tell you it was the drinking or the drugs or the fact that I had to deal with life in the spotlight, but it was probably a combination of it all. I thought I was invincible, having family in high places made me feel like I could get away with anything.”

“What do you mean ‘life in the spotlight’?” she asked as she shelved her stack of books.

“My mom, Gwendolyn Cassidy, is a fashion designer and her sister is an actress, Milah Carlyle.” Emma dropped the books in her hands and the thumped on the floor.

“Milah?”

“I know what she did. I can’t help but think it was my fault. She came to visit Mom and me like, eight months ago and we were watching TV and some stuff about you and him came on the TV. I said that I knew you and somehow, she got me to tell her all about us. Then she visited again around a month ago and told me what happened, what she’d said.”

“She was right. I’m not the one for him, why would he ever want an orphan like me?” Neal rolled his eyes at her.

“You’re not even an orphan anymore. I heard you found your family.”

“Yeah. This is their shop. But she was still right.” He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

“Milah’s wrong. I don’t care that she’s family, but she’s an awful person and a total bitch. If I could take back what I did to you, I would. You didn’t deserve that, all it did was ruin you and make you feel like you weren’t enough. But that’s the thing, you are. You’re more than enough and any guy would be lucky to have you. It was never going to be me, and I’m okay with that.”

Emma stared at him, trying to find a lie. But as hard as she tried, she couldn’t. Neal was right. Of all the people to get her to see the truth, to see that she was worthy of everything she’d ever wanted and wished for, it had to be the one man that had started it all.

They talked some more as Emma closed. He told her about his life since he’d last seen her and Emma did the same. She told him about her parents and about Ingrid. She even told him about Jamie and Walsh. And then he asked about Killian. She told Neal how he made her happier than she ever thought she could be. That she’d even dreamt of marrying him and one day, having his children.

“As you can see, I’ve got one of those down”, she said as she rubbed a hand on her belly.

“He doesn’t know, does he?” asked Neal. Emma shook her head. “He needs to know. Emma, it’s his right to know.”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” She got up from her stool and started pacing. “It’s been almost two months Neal, and when I left I was six weeks already.”

“You’re four months along? Aren’t you a little big for that?” Emma gave him a Look that said _Really? You’re calling me fat right now? Of all the things?_ “Sorry. It’s just…it’s true.”

“I know. I’ve just been stress eating, I’m sure.” Emma sat back down. “If I tell him now, he’s going to hate me for not telling him sooner and he’s not going to want to have anything to do with me.”

“Maybe, but what about if he finds out years down the line? Hmm? What about then? It’s going to be worse. You need to tell him now Emma.”

“I know. I just…I need time.” Neal hung around as she finished her closing. When she finished, Emma grabbed her bag from under the counter and walked out, Neal following her. She locked the door and Neal walked her around the building to the back where her car was parked. Emma pulled her keys from her bag and turned to face Neal.

“It was good to see you Emma. I’m sorry…for everything. I wish things had been different, I wish…I wish that I’d been stronger.”

“Thank you Neal. You have no idea what you’ve done for me. And don’t worry, I’ll think about what you said.”

As she lay in bed later that evening, hand rubbing her belly, Emma thought how the last person she expected was the one person to help her. She might not be completely ready yet, but she was well on the path to being so.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Killian hadn’t spoken to anyone since Tink told him about Emma. He’d only been home a few days and Mrs. Potts told Tink that Killian hadn’t really eaten or left the bedroom Emma had used since he’d returned from the hospital. Apparently Smee had been dismissed for the time being as well.

“I’m worried about him Miss Bell.” Mrs. Potts sipped her tea and looked over at Tink, who sat across from her in Killian’s kitchen. “I made sure there was no alcohol in the house. He didn’t even get angry that it was gone. He simply smiled at me and went upstairs. When he didn’t come downstairs for breakfast the next day, I took him a tray and he just shook his head and continued staring out the window. I left the tray on the dresser and saw it empty outside of the door. He’s only been eating once a day.”

“He hasn’t said anything to you?”

“Not a word. The only thing that’s happened is that he left me a note last night that a piano was being delivered this afternoon and I’m to have them place it upstairs in the multimedia room.”

“Killian bought a piano?”

“Yes Miss.” Before Tink could say anything else, the front door rang. Tink stopped Mrs. Potts.

“Enjoy your tea, I’ll get it.” She jogged to the door and pulled it open, not recognizing the man on the other side. “May I help you?”

“Hi, I’m Victor Whale. I’m a friend of Killian Jones.” He extended his hand to Tink to shake.

“I’m his sister, Rose. Nice to meet you.” Tink stepped aside to allow Victor inside. “Forgive me if I sound rude, but why are you here?”

“Killian asked me to come see him when he got home from the hospital. I’m a doctor.”

“So you’re here for a house call?” Neither one of them heard the footsteps on the stairs.

“No, he’s here to give me information.” They turned to see Killian standing at the foot of the stairs, arms crossed with an unreadable look on his face. His hair was still long but he’d trimmed his beard and Tink couldn’t help but think how much thinner he looked because the muscle and weight he’d gained for the movie had disappeared.

“Geez Jones, what happened to you?”

“Many things happened. Now shut your mouth and follow me.” Killian retreated upstairs and Victor gave Tink a look that said _What the hell?_ Tink could only shrug.

“He’s been this way for a while. It’s either drunk or angry or quiet.”

“Since she left?”

“That’s when it started.”

“WHALE!” They both started at Killian’s yell from upstairs.

“I should go up there.”

“Next floor, it’s the door at the end of the hall on your left.”

Tink shook her head as she watched the doctor make his way upstairs. What was her brother planning that involved a doctor, and why did he need a piano? She couldn’t help but think that telling him about Emma had been a bad idea.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Killian was sitting in an armchair in her bedroom, staring out the sliding glass doors, when there was a knock.

“Come in.” He looked up to see Victor Whale step into the bedroom and take a seat opposite him.

“What information did you call me here for Killian?”

“She went to see you, didn’t she?” At first, Victor didn’t seem to understand his question, but then his face calmed and Killian could tell he knew what he was talking about.

“She thought she was sick. But as soon as she told me her symptoms, I suspected the truth. I ordered tests to make sure, several. A urine test and a blood test later confirmed it.”

“Why wouldn’t she tell me?” Killian asked more to himself than to Victor.

“I’m sure you knew about her previous miscarriage.” Killian nodded. “She seemed nervous that it would happen again. I set her up with an OB I know, Dr. Elsa Nordegren.”

“You won’t get in trouble for telling me this will you? Are there not rules against it?”

“Doctor/patient confidentiality. But here’s the thing: Emma is no longer my patient.” Killian fought the urge to smile wide.

“Do you know how far along?”

“Six weeks before she came to see me.”

 _Six weeks_! That meant it’d happened on their anniversary. On the _Jolly_. In that instant, it came to him, and he remembered that they hadn’t used any kind of protection. With that realization, came the memories of the evening. His heart almost burst with the emotion knowing that in that moment, they’d made a life together. A life that she had taken with her when she’d ran from him, a life that, if Tink hadn’t told him existed, he’d never have known about.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

The piano was delivered that afternoon and Killian sat on the bench in front of the Steinway Baby Grand, staring at the sheet music in front of him. He had around a week and a half to learn the song because he was sure it would bring her back to him.

He thought about the call he’d gotten from Whale earlier, when the doctor had told him that Dr. Nordegren had said that the last time she’d seen Emma, she was perfectly healthy and so was the baby. Killian had breathed a deep sigh of relief when he’d learned that. The cloud that had been hanging over his head for the past month dissipated and he talked with Tink. He apologized for his behavior and told her of his plan, the one that involved the piano.

With that thought, his eyes refocused on the music in front of him. He’d never performed musically in front of anyone, and here he had begged someone to allow him do it now. That’s why it had to be perfect. Killian read the first few lines and started practicing.

For days, all he did was practice. When he was sure that he was ready, he called Tink, Mrs. Potts, and even Smee up to the multimedia room. He had them all sit on the big sectional couch facing the piano, which now took up residence in the center of the room. Killian looked at his audience and found Tink giving him a very encouraging smile.

“Come on big brother.”

“Oi! Quiet in the peanut gallery, aye?” Tink and the others laughed, happy to see Killian in a good for the first time in almost two months. He cleared his throat and started to play. Once he started singing, he lost himself in the music. He focused on nothing but the words and notes so that he was sure to play perfectly, and when he finished, he turned to find his audience of three in tears, even Smee. “What?”

Tink got up from the couch and went over to him, pulling him into a fierce hug. She kissed his temple as she pulled away.

“That was perfect Killian.”

“Couldn’t agree more sir”, said Smee.

“Are you _crying_ Smee?” Killian gave him a surprised look.

“Uh…no sir. I’ve something in my eye. I’ll just be off.” With that, Smee pulled his red hat on and practically disappeared from the room.

“She’s going to love it my boy.”

“Thank you Mrs. Potts. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about son. You’re not the first to go through problems of the heart.” Mrs. Potts left Tink and Killian alone and went downstairs.

“When do you leave?” asked Tink.

“Couple of days.”

“Are you sure they’ll be ok with this? Her parents, I mean.”

“I spoke to David and Mary Margaret the other day. I saw the name of the shop on the bag you brought back with you. I called them and explained everything. They understood. From what they told me, I wasn’t the only one that had a rough time of it.”

“I’m sure.”

“They said she didn’t feel worthy. That she wasn’t good enough to be with me. It’s all the same shite she said to me when she called me the night she left.” His voice cracked a little and Tink could see the tears starting to form. “She said she had to leave before I did. That people like me didn’t love people like her. She asked how I could love her.”

“What did you say?”

“I just said I loved her. Then she said that no, I didn’t. That I only thought I did. She said I’d find someone else, someone more suited for this life and that I’d forget she’d ever existed. The last thing she said before hanging up was that our time together was the greatest of her life and that…” Killian’s voice trailed off and he got a look on his face like he was remembering a long lost memory.

“Killian, what is it?”

“Bloody hell! Emma said that I’d given her something to remember our time together by. She must’ve been talking about the baby. She was telling me even then.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll see her soon enough and everything will be okay.”

“I hope you’re right Tink.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma stared at herself in the full length mirror her father had installed in her bathroom. She’d finally broken down and started buying maternity clothes, the first of which for her brother’s wedding that day. It wasn’t horrible or frumpy like she thought it would be, it was _beautiful_ and she felt so: the dress was a deep forest green silk, knee length dress with a lace overlay. The sleeves went to her elbows and there was a sash that went just under her chest that accentuated her belly. Her heels were black and were a tad shorter than the normal ones she enjoyed. Her mother had braided her long blonde hair and then wrapped it into a bun at the base of her skull.

“You look beautiful princess.” Emma spun around to find her father leaning against the door frame of her bathroom.

“Thanks daddy.” David pushed off the frame and walked over to Emma, putting a hand on her belly.

“This little guy been active lately?”

“Yeah, but how to do you know it’s a boy?

“I have a feeling. Anyways, your mother sent me up to get you going. We’re leaving for Boston Common in 10 minutes.”

“Okay, I’ll be right down.” David nodded and kissed her forehead, and left the room. Emma turned back to the mirror and smoothed her skirt, resting her hands over her stomach. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell your dad about you baby, but I will. He’s going to love you, I just know it. He might not be happy with me, but he’s going to be so happy to know you.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Killian’s hands shook as he tried to do up his bow tie. He ripped it off his shirt collar and tossed it on the hotel bed.

“Bloody hell! I can’t even tie a bleedin’ bow tie Tink!” His sister poked her head out of the bathroom and gave her brother a Look. He rolled his eyes at her and Tink retreated back into bathroom to continue her make up.

“You’re just nervous Killian”, she called.

“You’re bloody right I’m nervous.”

“I know, you always curse a lot more when you are.” Killian sighed and dropped onto his bed.

“And why shouldn’t I be? Do you think she’ll go for this? Will she even care what I’m doing for her?”

“I’m pretty sure she will brother.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I should forget this.” He dropped his head into his hands, running them through his hair. Suddenly, he felt the bed dip next to him and Tink pulled his face up to look at her.

“What did big brother always say?: _A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets_. If you won’t do this, you’re not fighting for her and if you don’t fight for her, you don’t deserve her or that child.”

“I know. I just…”

“Relax Killian, everything is going to go perfectly.”

“For my sake, I hope you’re right Tink.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Graham and August had asked Emma to walk them both down the aisle and act as their ‘best man/maid of honor’. So while she was busy paying attention to her brother say his vows to his fiancé, Emma didn’t pay attention to the crowd, which meant she didn’t see Tink and Killian sitting in the back row.

During the ceremony, Killian couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful carrying his child. He leaned over to whisper to Tink.

“That’s my child Rose. That baby there is half me and half her. Can you believe it?” Tink laughed quietly to herself because Killian didn’t call her Rose often. She noticed that the ceremony was almost over, so she got Killian’s attention.

“Hey, it’s time to go. We’ve got to be at the reception place at the 140. Come on!”

“Oh, right right.” He followed Tink out of the pavilion in the park, casting one last look at his Swan before he left. As he and Tink rode in the cab from Boston Common to Hotel 140, where August and Graham were going to have a small reception, Killian pulled the sheet music he was to use from the inside pocket of his tux.

“Getting ready big brother?”

“I’ve the music down, but I want to make sure I don’t mess up the words.”

The pair arrived at the hotel a few minutes later and went into the party room where the reception was to be held. The piano that Killian was to use was up on a small stage at the end of the room with curtain blocking him from view. Tink sat and watched him practice while they waited for people to arrive.

A little while later, Smee interrupted him.

“Sorry to interrupt Mr. Jones, but everyone’s about to arrive.”

“Thank you Smee. Make sure Swan doesn’t see you, but let me know when she arrives.”

“Yes sir.” He scurried out of the room, leaving Tink and Killian alone.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma saw that the reception room was decorated beautifully when she walked in. The tables had vases with Shamrocks (the national flower of Ireland) and White Pine Cones (the state flower of Maine, where August was born). They were draped with light green table cloths and the chairs had matching bows. There were white twinkly Christmas lights strung up around the place as well. At the front of the room was a small raised stage but it was covered by a curtain, cutting off whoever was back there. Off to the side, angled towards the stage was the head table where August and Graham would be sitting. Next to it was a table with their cake, a simple four-tier white cake with green ribbon around each tier and two figures at the top.

Emma took her seat at the table next to the groom’s table as all the other invited guests filed in. The MC announced Graham and August when they arrived.

“Everyone join me in welcoming our newlywed couple, August and Graham! Let’s hear it!” The whole room stood amid yells and applause as the two men walked in, hand in hand, taking their place on the dance floor in front of the raised stage. The MC handed over the mic to Graham.

“This is where we would traditionally have our first dance, but we decided we’d have a little change up and allow someone to perform a song for a special person.”

Emma, along with everyone else looked around wondering who the special person could be and who’d be performing.

“Take it away Captain”, August said into the mic. Some static was heard over the speakers and then a new voice came over the sound system.

“This is for you, my Swan.” Emma almost dropped the glass of water she had in her hand. August and Graham took their seats at their table while Mary Margaret scooted closer to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. The piano music started playing while Emma remained speechless, one hand covering her mouth and the other resting on her belly.

The curtain around the stage moved, showing off a shiny black baby grand in the middle of the stage and Killian seated at the front of it. He looked the same and different to Emma. Their time apart was evident on his face; he’d obviously had many sleepless night since she’d left. There was no doubt he’d endured many a morning hung over from God knows how much and what he’d drunk the night before. She’d not heard of any escapades since her departure, so he must’ve done his drinking in the privacy of his own home. All she’d heard was that Killian Jones had practically dropped off the face of the Earth since his girlfriend had left him two months previous, the last time she had seen something about him on TV.

Emma was drawn from her thoughts when Killian started singing.

 

_“When the rain is blowing in your face,_   
_And the whole world is on your case,_   
_I could offer you a warm embrace_   
_[ To make you feel my love.](https://youtu.be/4k-W6cZ2CiY)_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_   
_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_   
_I could hold you for a million years_   
_To make you feel my love…”_

 

The baby kicked as he sang and she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. It didn’t help to see Killian sing with the emotion that he did. The sheets of music sat ignored as he kept his eyes on her the entire time, only looking down when he had to make a key change he was unsure of.

 

 _“I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_  
 _But I will never do you wrong._  
 _I've known it from the moment that we met,_  
 _No doubt in my mind where you belong._  
  
_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_  
 _And I'd go crawling down the avenue._  
 _No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
 _To make you feel my love...”_

 

The words may have been written long ago (Bob Dylan? Billy Joel? She didn’t remember, but she also didn’t care), but they resonated so much in that moment. She believed him, truly believed him when he sang that he’d never do her wrong and that he’d known she belonged with him from the moment they met. He’d do anything for her he sang, and she cried even more at the words. She realized how stupid she’d been, giving in to her own insecurities that she wouldn’t be enough for someone like him.

She only hoped that he’d forgive her for not telling him about the baby. It was pretty obvious that he’d known about it for a while. Tink must’ve noticed somehow and told him.

 

 _“The storms are raging on the rolling sea_  
 _And on the highway of regret._  
 _The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_  
 _You ain't seen nothing like me yet._  
  
_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._  
 _Nothing that I wouldn't do._  
 _Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_  
 _To make you feel my love_  
 _To make you feel my love.”_

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

The room burst into applause when he finished, but Killian only had eyes for Emma. She sat at a table directly in his eye line and he noticed that she’d started crying as soon as he’d started playing. The hand she’d kept on her ever growing belly, once again thinking how beautiful she looked carrying their child.

Emma stood suddenly and bolted from the reception room. Killian jumped from the stage and took off after her, stopping only to assure her parents and brother that he’d speak to her and bring her back. He ran out into the lobby where a hotel employee said Emma had run out to the gardens in the back and pointed him in the right direction.

“Thanks mate.” Killian made his way outside and found her sitting on a bench, tears streaming down her face. “Swan?”

“Killian!” She jumped up and ran to him, allowing herself to melt against him and be engulfed in hug. It didn’t feel like he hadn’t seen her in two months, it felt like it’d only been hours, minutes even. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry about my love.”

“I kept the truth from you. I wasn’t going to tell you.”

“At all?”

“Never. It took seeing Neal again to convince me that you had a right to know.”

“You saw that wanker again?”

“He came to visit me at the shop a while ago. He came to apologize for everything. For letting me go to jail, for never looking for me again…for his aunt. It helped me get closure on everything.”

“In that case I’m glad.” Killian pulled away from her and looked down at her growing middle. “May I?”

“You never have to ask permission.” Emma took his hand and placed it on her belly. “The little sailor started jumping when you were singing.”

“Did he now?”

“How are you so sure it’s a boy?”

“I just do.”

“You and my dad. Seriously.”

“A Jones’ first born is always a boy love. Always has been.”

“Well, I’m not a Jones, so this little one could still be a girl”, Emma said in a singsong voice. Killian smirked and dropped down on one knee, pulling something from his pocket: the ring that he’d given to Tink for safe keeping.

“I never thought that I’d be capable of letting go of my ‘first love’, of Milah…until I met you. You made this redundant existence worth living…and now, we’re going to have a baby. A little one that is half you and half me. God help this world. This child, boy or girl, will want for nothing. They already have so many people that love them and will protect them. I guess what I’m asking you, Emma, is if you will allow me to do the same for you. You said you’re not a Jones…would you like to be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this. I only had a bit left to do and then I spent the last three days at a Con in town. Comicpalooza if y'all have heard of it. Got to meet Hayley Atwell, Jason Isaacs, and John Schnieder. I was even within spitting distance of Stan Lee himself!! David Anders, Dr. Whale, was even here but I didn't get to meet him...just saw him from a distance. One of the highlights was seeing someone cosplaying as our very own Emma Swan.
> 
> A/N May 26: I'm taking a Pride & Prejudice class this quarter and one assignment is to write a short story bringing P&P into the modern era in our own way. Y'all can probably guess what I've written for it...that's right, it's a Captain Swan story (although I'm not sure my professor realizes I'm basically writing fanfiction). When I finish it and it's turned it, I'll post it here as a long one shot.


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No.”  
> Killian almost dropped the ring onto the flagstone floor of the patio.  
> “I’m sorry, what?”

** Chapter 16 **

_“No.”_

_Killian almost dropped the ring onto the flagstone floor of the patio._

_“I’m sorry, what?”_

_“Let me elaborate.”_

_“Please do love.” Killian stood up and looked down at her with a smile._

_“When I say no, I just mean not right now. Tonight is about Graham and August.” Emma looked down at his open hand where the beautiful ruby ring sat and closed his fingers around it. “Hold on to this and surprise me again another time.”_

_“Ok. It’ll happen when you least expect it.”_

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma blinked her eyes open in the early morning light. It was one of those mornings where her brain was still foggy enough with sleep that she didn’t know where she was so when she felt a hand flex on her belly, she sat up in a shot.

“Love?” Killian, his accent heavy with sleep as well, sat up next to her. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. I kinda forgot you were here with me for a second.”

“I’m a little hurt Swan.”

“Shut up.” She lightly smacked him on the shoulder, “My brain doesn’t always work this early.”

“You are forgiven love.” He kissed her lightly on the temple and then started scooting down toward her belly. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to say good morning to my child.”

Emma sat up against the headboard as Killian propped his head up with one hand while the other caressed her belly. He leaned forward and place small kisses on her stomach, his scruff scratching her.

“That tickles!” Emma laughed.

“Shh!” Killian placed his lips near her belly again, “Good morning little love, it’s your papa.” He spent the rest of their morning in bed speaking to the baby. After a while, Emma’s stomach started to grumble.

“Come on, your kid needs food and so do I.”

After the wedding, Emma had gone back to her parent’s house with Killian and packed a small bag so she could stay with him while he was still in Boston. Emma was glad that her parents understood that she needed this time with Killian so that they could talk. As she pulled on her jeans, she remembered that she had an appointment with Dr. Murphy that day. Emma got excited to tell Killian that he could go to an appointment with her, but then her face dropped because she wasn’t sure if he’d want to, despite everything that happened.

She pushed it from her mind and finished getting dressed. She pulled on one of her favorite t-shirts her mother had given her: it was red and had _“Never Grow Up”_ in black script on the front. She put in on and grabbed her black pair of Converse and went back out to the hotel bedroom where Killian was pulling on a slate blue henley.

“I like your shirt Swan”, he said as he sat down to tie up the worn pair of grey Converse he wore on the regular.

“Uh, thanks”, she said quietly. Emma finished with her shoes and looked up to see Killian staring at her. “What?”

“Everything okay my love?” He looked worried and Emma couldn’t blame him. The last time he had asked her that she’d said yes and then ran from him for two months. “And don’t say yes, because I can tell something is bothering you.”

“I guess I’m just trying to calm my brain down, you know? I need to beat my flight instinct into submission…because I want this, Killian. I want you in our lives. I want this baby to have the family I never did growing up. It’s just going to take some time for me to forget the kind of life I used to have, do you understand?”

“’Course I do.” Killian walked over and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “Let’s just go to brunch and we can talk some more, yeah? Because afterwards, I have a bit of a surprise for you.”

Emma grabbed her purse and followed Killian out of the hotel room. They walked hand in hand the two blocks it took them to get to Stephanie’s On Newbury and she wouldn’t stop bugging him about what the surprise was. _Do you not understand the concept of a surprise Swan?_

Their food arrived and Killian noticed a fleeting glance of apprehension and sadness on Emma’s face, like earlier that morning.

“Are you going to tell me what’s still bothering you Emma?” His eyes bored into hers, “As your…well, I thought we were okay now. At least okay enough to tell each other things and--”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Swan. I never stopped.”

“The past couple of months were some of the worst. Every time I ran to the bathroom because of morning sickness, I missed that it wasn’t you there, rubbing my back and holding my hair. Is that weird?”

“Not at all love.”

“And every time I went to see Dr. Murphy, I wished you were there holding my hand. I thought about it every single appointment.”

“There’s not a day went by that I didn’t think of you. Every single day for 64 days, I thought of you. And when Tink told me about the baby…”

“I’m sorry Killian. I’m so, so sorry.” She felt the tears start falling down her cheeks, “I was so afraid to tell you. I was afraid that you’d be angry that I kept it from you and it’s why I didn’t ever want to tell you. And I know that it was wrong to think that, I just…I was scared. It was tough to push what happened the last time I was pregnant from my mind. I’ll understand if you’re still angry with me and don’t want to, but I’ve got an appointment at Dr. Murphy’s in an hour and I was wondering if--”

“Of course Swan, I’ll be there. How could I not go?”

“You’re not mad?”

“I won’t lie and say I never was, but then I learned of the little one and then I was happy. Being a father was not something that I thought was in the cards for me. Milah didn’t want children, and after her, it wasn’t until you that it came back into my head as a possibility.”

“I hate to sound so cliché, but we’re good then?” Killian reached across the table to wipe tears from Emma’s cheeks and then took her hand in his.

“Yes my love, we’re good.” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “Now let’s finish our meal, because I do not want to be late to the first time I get to see our child.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

“Good to see you Emma!” Dr. Murphy greeted Emma with her usual cheerful smile. She noticed Killian sitting next to her patient. “Mr. Jones, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise doctor. But please, call me Killian.” Killian shook Dr. Murphy’s hand and sat back down next to Emma, who was up and ready on the exam table.

“Of course, Killian. Am I correct in my assumption that you are the father?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. In that case, I’m going to need you to fill out a form that details your family’s medical history to the best of your knowledge so we know if we have to test the baby in utero for anything.”

Dr. Murphy asked one of the nurses to bring Killian the form and after accepting it from the shaking hands of the nurse and thanking her for being a big fan, he started filling it out as Dr. Murphy started spreading the gel on Emma’s belly.

“Ooh!”

“Sorry about that Emma, this stuff will be a little cold”, said Dr. Murphy. When she finished, she picked up the ultrasound wand and turned on the machine. “Okay, before we begin I’ve got a question for Mommy and Daddy.” Killian put down his paperwork and took Emma’s hand, looking expectantly at the doctor.

“What that might be Dr. Murphy?”

“Well Killian, Emma…would you two like to know if your baby is a boy or girl?” Killian looked over at Emma.

“If it’s okay with you love, I’d very much like to know.”

“I would actually really like to know too.”

“Ok then, let’s find out!”

“Doctor”, Killian spoke up, “I was wondering if you could just write it down in an envelope so we could open it later?”

“Killian?” Emma looked at him.

“It’s a surprise Swan. Just go with it okay?” Emma just rolled her eyes and sat back. “I love you.”

“Can we just…?” Emma asked the doctor and then looked back at Killian. “You’re lucky I love you too Jones.” The smile on Killian’s face couldn’t get any wider.

“Okay then.” Dr. Murphy placed the wand on Emma’s belly and a grainy picture popped up on the screen. She flipped a switch on the monitor and a rapid heartbeat filled the room.

“Is…is that…” Killian could only stammer.

“Yes dad, it is.” The doctor continued moving the wand around and then stopped. “Oh. Oh my.”

“What’s wrong? Is my baby okay?” Emma was worried.

“Your baby is perfect. Just the uh, gender I’ve discovered, nothing to worry about.” She printed out several ultrasound pictures at Killian’s request and placed them, along with the paper telling the gender in an envelope. “Congratulations you two. See you for the next appointment.”

“It’s like she knows something we don’t”, said Emma after Dr. Murphy left the exam room. “Besides the gender.”

“Don’t worry about it Swan. I’m sure it’s nothing.” But Killian couldn’t help but agree with her.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

They left the doctor’s office and 10 minutes later, Killian pulled into the parking lot of a party store he’d asked the GPS to find. He rushed around to the passenger side of the car (he’d rented a newer version of his Land Rover when he and Tink had arrived in Boston) and helped Emma out.

“I’m not an invalid you know. Just pregnant.”

“I know darling, but remember: I’m a gentleman.”

“I love you, you know?” she said to him, placing a hand on his cheek and enjoying the feel of his scruff.

“And I you.” He leaned down and kissed her chastely. “But now we’ve got to take care of business here and then head off to your surprise.”

“Will you give me a hint at least?” Emma gave him her best puppy dog eyes and batted her lashes.

“Don’t even try that with me Swan, I am resistant to that look.” He turned away dramatically as the doors to the store slid open and they stepped inside.

“Hmph.” Killian let her hand go as he stepped up to the balloon counter, which was surprisingly not as busy as he thought it’d be. The girl at the counter froze when she saw him and the manager who was near noticed. He came over and ushered the girl away and turned back to Killian.

“Welcome to our store. How can I help you Mr. Jones?”

“Call me Killian, please.”

“How can I help you Killian?”

“It’s very important that you keep this to yourself as best you can.”

“Of course.”

“In here is the gender of my child.” Killian pulled out the envelope and handed it to the man. He turned around to make sure Emma was occupied with something so she wasn’t paying attention to him. “We’re having family over at our new home and I wanted to surprise them with finding out at the same time as them. Could you put something together for us?”

“Of course I can. Let me just take a look at what balloons I’ll need.” He opened the envelope and Killian watched his eyes move back and forth. “First of all, congratulations. Second, I’ll have this ready quickly.” He handed the envelope back to Killian, who tucked it back into the side pocket of his jacket. Killian went over to Emma, who’d wandered into the Halloween costume aisle that had already popped up despite it only being August and wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands settle on the baby and feeling soft kicks against his hand.

“I won’t be able to dress up for Halloween this year”, she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“I’m sure we’ll be able to find you something Swan.” They wandered up and down the aisle and stopped when she saw a costume for the Eleventh Doctor.

“I’ve got it! And you can blame Tink for this one.”

“What is that love?”

“I can dress up as Amy Pond and you can be Eleven.”

“I always thought David would be more appropriate. He’s such a nice man too.”

“ _What_ did you just say?”

“David is a nice man?”

“YOU KNOW DAVID TENNANT?!” she whisper screamed.

“Yeah. We met a couple times.”

“Thanks to Tink, and Swine flu, I’ve seen every single episode of the new series of _Doctor Who_ and I became obsessed; it’s so easy to do, you know _._ Ten is my favorite Doctor. You need to introduce me at some point!”

“Well, your birthday is in October. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Really?!” Killian nodded. “I love you so much!”

“You can just be the Rose to my Tentwo. How ‘bout it Swan?”

“Yes!” Just then, the manager who’d been working on their balloons found them.

“Your order is ready. I’ve got it up at the counter.”

They followed him up to the front counter and saw a big plain cardboard box sitting there. Nothing about its appearance hinted at what may lay inside, but Emma couldn’t help but poke around.

Killian thanked the man and paid for their purchase. He put the box in the trunk and they left. Emma was humming along with the radio when she looked out the window and noticed they were in a very affluent neighborhood in Beacon Hill.

“This isn’t the way to the hotel Killian. Where are we?”

“Part of the surprise darling. Don’t worry, we’re almost there.” The brownstones got more and more ostentatious in Emma’s eyes as they drove. Finally, they pulled up in front of a decent sized place and were met outside by none other than Smee.

“Miss Swan! It’s so good to see you again.”

“Likewise Mr. Smee.” Emma pulled the pudgy man into a hug. “Could you tell me what’s going on because this one over here won’t say a word.” Killian just scoffed as he popped the trunk.

“That’s low Swan. Asking Smee to spoil the surprise.”

“I’m afraid I can’t say anything Miss Swan. It would defy the purpose of the surprise.” He pointed to her belly, “Congratulations are due. I’m very happy for you two.”

“Thank you Mr. Smee.” Killian handed Smee the box from the trunk.

“Take this to the room we discussed and do not allow it to be opened. Do you understand?”

“Of course sir. See you up there.” Emma watched as Smee disappeared into the house and up the stairs.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” she asked with hands on her hips. “Whose house is this anyways?”

The house in question was a three floor brick faced townhome with a tall tree out front. None of the windows had curtains, allowing Emma to see into the empty home. Killian took her hand, intertwining their fingers and pulled her up the steps of the front stoop and inside. The entire first floor (from what she could see) had wooden floors and the big room to the right of the front door had what looked like an old fireplace.

Killian looked over at Emma as she surveyed the empty space and saw that she was still a bit agitated. He figured he needed to tell her soon because an angry Swan was not a happy Swan…and in this moment, he wanted her to be _very_ happy.

“I know you’ve questions, love.”

“Damn right I do. Are we breaking in to someone’s house right now?”

“No Emma. This house, this _home_ …it’s ours.”

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

_A week and a half ago…_

_He was going to be a father. He couldn’t believe what Tink told him. Emma, his Swan, was pregnant…and based on the fact that she was now gone home, she had no intention of telling him. He felt the anger start to build in him, but calmed when he heard his heart rate start to climb. Killian hated the hospital. Ever since his mother’s and his brother’s deaths, he avoided hated being in them at all costs. The last time being Swan’s stay for those couple of days._

_He shook himself to calm down and was staring at the ceiling when Tink returned from her sojourn in the cafeteria for “a decent up of coffee Killian. The swill up here is just that…swill.”_

_“How are you feeling?” she asked him._

_“How do you **think**_ _I’m feeling?”_

_“There’s no need to be an ass.”_

_“It’s the perfect time.”_

_“You’re an idiot.”_

_“Sod off.”_

_“FINE.” Tink grabbed her purse and was about to rush out the door._

_“Wait. I’m sorry. I just…I don’t know what to do. Emma…I love her more than anything Tink. She left me and now you tell me that she’s having a child… **my** child. A child she had _ no _intention of ever telling me about and I’d have never known if you hadn’t seen. Right now, I don’t care if she doesn’t want to see me, but I have a right to that baby. I will do everything in my power to show her that I won’t leave her like the rest. I have to do something Tink.” His sister smiled at him and walked back over to the hospital bed, reaching up to brush his hair off his forehead and smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek._

_“Just stop being an ass then.” Killian rolled his eyes with a smirk. “I have just the thing that might help you win her back or, at the very least, present a situation to win her back.”_

_“What is it?” Tink pulled the invitation to August and Graham’s wedding from her purse and handed it to him. When he saw it, the plan began to form._

_When he was allowed home, he shut himself up in her room and spoke to no one. He spent hours in front of his computers, scouring real estate websites for a house. He would continue with his plan to move to Boston, because no force in this world or another would keep him from his love._

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

“What?”

“This is our house. I bought it.”

“When?”

“About a week ago? It became official when I picked up the keys two days ago.” Killian pulled Emma into his arms. “I want us to have our family here. It’s near enough to your parents and I believe the new Humberts or Humbert-Booths will be taking up residence nearby as well.”

Emma was about to say something when she heard a thump from upstairs and her head shot up to look at the ceiling.

“Who’s up there?”

“Let’s go see, shall we darling?” Killian took her hand again and led Emma up to the top most floor. Two of the three bedroom doors were open, revealing spacious rooms with their own fireplaces. Emma heard more thumping from the only room with a closed door at the end of the hall. Killian pulled her over to it and stood in front of the door, with a mischievous look on his face.

“ _Killian_ …”

“Are you ready for the second part of your surprise love?”

“You bet your ass, now open that door.”

“Close your eyes first.” Eager to get to the surprise, Emma acquiesced. She heard Killian open the door to the room and there was some shuffling sounds. Killian placed a hand low at her back and led her into the room. “You ready love?”

“You have no idea.”

“Open.” Emma’s green eyes snapped open and it took them a second to adjust to the brightness of the room. When she was okay, she saw her mother, her father, Tink, Ruby and even Smee standing in front of her. In front of them was the box that Smee had brought up earlier.

“Surprise!”

“You all knew about this?”

“Of course princess. Had to make sure this one-” David jerked his chin in Killian’s direction. “-was going to put you up in a decent place. Nothing but the very best for my little girl.”

“Of course Dave.”

Emma looked over at her mother who seemed to be vibrating with excitement.

“You okay mom?” Mary Margaret scooted forward and pulled Emma and then Killian into hugs.

“I just can’t wait to find out about my grandchild.” She started crying and Emma pulled her back into a hug. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I thought I’d never have this. I was sure that you would have children one day, I just didn’t think that I’d be here to share in it. I’m just so happy for you two.”

“Thank you mom.”

“My turn!” called Tink, diffusing the tension. Tink squeezed Emma tight, whispering in her ear. “I’ve missed you so much. I’m still a little mad at you for doing what you did, but I understand. Just don’t do it again.”

“I don’t plan on it.”

“Good.” Ruby came next as Tink moved to her brother.

“You’re looking good Em. I know it’s only been a couple of months, but it looks like it’s been longer. You look big.”

“I hate you”, Emma said with a smile. Killian clapped his hands together, breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

“Well, I think it’s time we got to why we’re here, in this room.” Mary Margaret, Tink, and Ruby pulled their phones out, getting ready to record the announcement. “You ready love?”

“Let’s do this.” Killian took her hand and stood behind the box with her and everyone else got ready. With their free hands, Emma and Killian each grabbed a part of the top of the box and counted down while everyone else watched with anticipation.

“3, 2, 1!” They pulled back the box flaps and a dozen pink and blue balloons popped out.

“I don’t get it.” David was the first to speak. “Which is it?”

“David! Isn’t it obvious?” Mary Margaret smacked her husband on the shoulder. Killian pulled the envelope with the sonogram pictures from his coat pocket and pulled one out. In the top right corner it said: IT’S TWINS! BOY AND GIRL JONES.


	19. Chapter 17

** Chapter 17 **

Emma still couldn’t believe it. _Twins_ , a boy and a girl. Killian was beside himself with excitement. They, along with Ruby, Tink, Mary Margaret, and David were having lunch at the Nolan’s house to celebrate.

Killian’s hand in hers brought Emma out of her daydream.

“Love, are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”

“Emma…”

“Really, I am. It’s just…I had just gotten used to the idea of one kid, and now-” Emma placed their hands on her belly.

“We’ve two. It just means that we’re doubly blessed love.”

“I love you.”

“Aye, I love you too sweetheart.” He kissed her lightly, putting his forehead to hers when he pulled away a little. When he sat back, throwing an arm around the back of her chair, he noticed a small wrinkle between her brows that she always got when she was pensive. He reached over to smooth it down. “What are you thinking about Swan?”

“We’re having twins.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“Does it run in _your_ family?”

Killian looked over at Tink and shook his head.

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“I’m afraid that’s your father’s fault.” Everyone turned to look at Mary Margaret. “Tell her David.”

“Really, it was my grandfather’s fault. It was Grandpa Henry and his brother Owen. Henry was my mother’s father, your Grandma Ruth. Then came James and I and we were identical.”

“I’m sorry mate, but _were_?” asked Killian.

“James died four years after Emma went missing”, said David. Mary Margaret took his hand and held it tightly. “He had a rough time when we were in high school. Drank a lot, stole…God knows what else. Right around the time Mary Margaret and I met, he hit an all-time low. He adored your mother because she seemed to be _‘…such a beacon of hope and good that she could help change even the biggest screw-up David. I want to meet someone like her.’_ he said. Your mom knew some people that could help him so we did what we could and got him treatment. When he got out of rehab, he was there to stand as my best man and when you were born princess, he was the third person to ever hold you.”

Mary Margaret stood and disappeared down the hall. A few minutes later, she returned with a big brown book in her arms.

“This is your baby album. You don’t have to look at it now. Take it with you and look at it later.”

“Thanks mom.” Emma stood to hug her mother.

“Yes thank you milady”, said Killian.

“Killian, please call me Mary Margaret. We’re family.”

There was a bit of a pregnant pause and awkward silence until Tink clapped her hands together, getting everyone’s attention.

“So! I can’t wait to see August and Graham’s reactions to the double baby news! When are you going to tell them?”

“I can’t wait either!” said Emma. “They’re going to be on their honeymoon for another week, so I’ll wait until then. I don’t want to bother them right now.”

“Sweetheart, I’m sure they won’t mind. They both love you so much. In fact, I’m sure they’d be a little mad that you waited”, said David.

“I’d have to agree love.” Killian looked over at her and Emma smiled, looking around the table at her parents, Tink, and Ruby. “ _Fine_. But what time is it over there? Let me Google.” She pulled out her phone and tapped away. “Huh. Apparently, Boston and Cockburn Town in Turks and Caicos are the exact same time.”

“Call ‘em then! I want to know what they think”, said Ruby.

“Alright, alright. Keep your pants on Red.” Emma opened her contacts and tapped the FaceTime icon next to August’s name. Low conversations continued around the table while the phone rang. After a few seconds, he picked up. He donned a straw fedora and sunglasses and appeared to be on the beach.

_“Hey Em! How are you?”_

“Spectacular. How are you two? I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” August turned the phone to his left to show Graham napping in his beach chair.

 _“No, we’re just relaxing on the beach. In fact, this one fell asleep.”_ August poked Graham in the ribs. “ _Wake up. Our sister is on FaceTime.”_ Emma couldn’t stop the smile that spread on her face from hearing August say that.

 _“Emma’s on?”_ Graham faced the camera. _“Emma! My darling, how are you feeling? How is my future niece or nephew?”_ By now, the table had gone quiet and was watching the conversation. Emma turned her phone to include Killian in the frame.

“That’s what I was calling about.”

 _“Em, is everything okay? You’re worrying me.”_ August scrunched up his eyebrows.

“Relax mate, we’re calling with good news.” Killian laughed as the look of worry melted off August and Graham’s faces.

_“Thank God.”_

“Emma! Would you tell the man!” She jerked her head over to where Ruby sat with an exasperated look on her face.

 _“Where are you anyways?”_ asked August.

“While you two are in Turks and Caicos, Killian and I are at my parent’s house with Tink and Ruby to celebrate.” Emma tapped the camera icon and it flipped to the back facing one and swept it around the table where everyone waved.

 _“What are you celebrating?”_ asked Graham as Emma tapped the icon to turn the camera back around.

“I’m glad you asked mate”, said Killian. “We went to the doctor today and found out.”

 _“You didn’t! Well, tell us! Is the little one a niece or nephew?”_ asked Graham. Emma turned to Killian.

“Maybe we should wait until they get back. What do you think?”

_“Don’t you dare little sister!”_

“Love, don’t toy with the man.”

“ _Fine_. Well, I’m proud to announce that you will have a little niece to spoil.”

 _“I knew it!”_ They saw Graham fist pump with excitement. _“You owe me 30 Euro now husband!”_

“I wouldn’t get too excited Graham”, said Killian. Graham froze mid-celebration.

 _“What?”_ asked Graham.

“You will both also have a little nephew to spoil as well.”

_“YES! Ha ha! I told you. Never bet against August W. Booth.”_

“Excuse me, did you two have a pool going as to what our baby was going to be?” Emma asked incredulously.

 _“Maybe?”_ August’s scruff did nothing to hide the tinge of pink on his cheeks.

“How much did you win then?”

_“I bet Graham 200 Euro that you’d be having twins, a boy and girl.”_

“You knew my dad was a twin, didn’t you?”

_“I did. One of the last times we were there, David told me about him. I told Graham about it and said that I bet you have twins. It’s what started the pool really.”_

“I’ll get you for making bets about my babies when you two get back. Take tons of pictures and I love you both.”

 _“Congrats Emmalove!”_ said Graham

 _“I love you Em. We’ll see you soon!”_ Emma hung up and turned back to her family. She and Killian enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with her parents, Tink, and Ruby discussing names and who might get chosen for godparent duty.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

That night, Killian sat in the hotel bed with the album Mary Margaret had given them as he waited for Emma. He heard the light in the bathroom click and looked to see her step into the room in a white body hugging tank top that enhanced her belly and small black sleep shorts (not what she’d worn to bed the night before).

“You look beautiful Swan.”

“Nah. Is it just me or do I look bigger now?” Emma turned to the side and Killian laughed. He put the album on the nightstand and walked over to her.

“You have never looked more beautiful than you do now, carrying my children. You could get humongous and yet still look utterly gorgeous. Now, come to bed and let’s look at you as a babe, shall we?”

“Okay.” They sat side by side and flipped through the album. On the first page was an old semi-faded sonogram with _Emma Ruth Nolan_ written on it in the corner. Underneath it was a picture of a smiling Mary Margaret in big eighties sunglasses cradling her belly. The next few pages showed David and Mary Margaret at a baby shower and holding up gifts. After that were pictures of a woman who looked like Ruth, David’s mother, knitting a small white blanket.

“That looks familiar love”, Killian said to Emma. She got up and went to her bag in the hotel closet and returned with her baby blanket (Mary Margaret had given it to her when she and David had been in Ireland).

“Grandma Ruth made it for me. I wish she was still around to make new ones for the babies.”

“We’ll make them new ones. Even if I have to learn how to knit meself.”

“Okay, let’s calm down. We’ll figure something out so you don’t have to knit.”

“Oi, you don’t think I can learn to knit?”

“I never said that. Can we just look at the rest of the pictures?” After the picture of Ruth, there were several of two men arguing over a crib that they appeared to be building. The more they looked at the pictures, it became obvious that the two men were David and James, so identical that Emma couldn’t tell which one was her father. Until…

“That one love!” Killian pointed to the man on the left of one picture.

“How do you know?”

“Your father has a scar on his chin and this other man does not.” After Killian’s discovery, they went back through the pictures of the brothers to identify David. The pictures transitioned to ones of Ruth, David, James, and Mary Margaret in the hospital. Emma had been born by C-section so there were several shots of her mother being rolled into an OR. There were more of the doctors working and then finally one of a screaming baby rolled up in blankets.

“I look very _not_ happy to be out in the world.”

“You look pink and wrinkly, just like these two will”, said Killian as he ran his hand over her belly. He turned the page and the picture was of David in scrubs pointing in the window of the hospital nursery with a huge smile on his face. The next few were of Mary Margaret not looking happy to see so many people in her hospital room so soon after her operation. The next five pictures were some of Emma’s favorite: she was in her mother’s arms and despite all the pain meds that were obviously going through her Mary Margaret looked like she couldn’t be happier. Then Emma was being held by her father, who wasn’t looking at the camera but at her and kissing her forehead. The picture of her and her Uncle James was funny because he had her held up next to his face and was smiling just as big as her father. Grandma Ruth held Emma wrapped up in the blanket she’d made for her. The last picture made both Emma and Killian laugh because James and David held newborn Emma between them as they kissed her temples.

“David. I want one of his names to be David”, Emma said to Killian.

“Hmm. David will be most pleased, don't you think?” Killian asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. Emma could _not_ get over the eyebrow game this man had.

“And Liam! We can’t not name him after someone important to you too.”

“Thank you Swan. That means a lot.”

“Do you have any other ideas?”

“I've always liked the name Desmond.”

“Like the guy from _Lost_?”

“You wound me Swan.  Have you never listened to The Beatles?”

“Right. How about: Desmond Liam David Jones?”

“It’s perfect my love. Have you any ideas for our little girl?”

“I’d like Ruth in there somewhere. What was your mother’s name?”

“Molly. I think it should be: Molly Ruth Margaret Jones.”

“My mother is going to love you for that.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

A couple of days later, when Killian woke up before Emma, he decided to surprise her with a shopping trip for the house. He grabbed his phone and went out to the balcony and dialed Smee.

_“Good morning. What can I do for you sir?”_

“I want to take Emma shopping for the new house but I don’t think either of is ready to have the world know about the babes. Call the Ikea in Stoughton and see what it’d take to close it down for the family.”

 _“Yes sir. Will do.”_ After he hung up with Smee, Killian rung Mary Margaret.

 _“Is everything okay Killian?”_ She sounded a little worried.

“Yes, everything is fine Mary Margaret. I’m calling because I wanted to take Emma shopping for the new house and the babes. Would you and David like to join us?”

_“You didn’t even have to ask sweetheart, of course. When and where shall we meet you?”_

“I’ve a plan in motion and will let you know within the hour. Don’t tell Emma, I want it to be a surprise.”

_“Of course.”_

“I’ll ring you later to update you.”

_“Good, we’ll see you then.”_

“Bye.” When the phone clicked off, he thought about who else to bring with them and decided on Ruby and Tink. He texted his sister who responded with an all-capitals _OF COURSE I’LL BLOODY JOIN YOU…IDIOT._ Ruby’s text response seemed calmer.

**_Ruby: What time? Where are we going? I’m so excited!_ **

_Killian: I’ve got Smee working on where we’re going and hopefully it’ll be soon. I will let you all know._

**_Ruby: Thanks for including me Jones._ **

**_Ruby: And don’t worry, I won’t say a word._ **

 

When he finished letting everyone know of the situation, he slid back into the hotel room to find Emma sitting up in bed.

“And what were you up to this morning?”

“Taking care of some business my love.” Killian got back in bed, kissing her soundly and then he went through his now morning ritual of slinking down until he was level with her belly so he could say hello to the babies. He lifted her sleep shirt over her bump that, while not really big, was showing more obviously now and kissed it.

“You going to do that every morning? It tickles!” Killian looked up at her with a smile.

“Shh, darling, I’m trying to talk to Desmond and Molly.” It warmed her to her core when he referred to the babies by their newly chosen names. He looked back down at her belly. “Hello little loves, it’s papa.” He spent 15 minutes talking to her belly before his phone went off on the nightstand he’d placed it on. Emma grabbed it before he could and looked at the caller ID.

“Killian’s phone, how can I help you Smee?”

_“Good morning Miss Emma. How are you today?”_

“Perfectly fine thanks. Do you need Killian?”

_“Unfortunately yes, I apologize for bothering you two.”_

“It’s no problem. One sec.” Emma handed over the phone.

“Yes Smee?”

 _“It’s all taken care of sir. It was surprisingly easy to get them to shut down. The store manager is a big fan. I also spoke with Regina and she said that you and Miss Emma will have to ‘come clean to the world soon and promise Vanity Fair first dibs on baby pictures soon’.”_ Killian ran a hand over his face and groaned.

“I’ll have to talk to her about that. Thank you though, Smee, you’ve come through. I’m going to text you a short list and I’ll need you to get a car to retrieve everything on said list and then come for us.”

_“Of course sir. I’d already gotten one squared away for you with the hotel.”_

“Thank you Mr. Smee.” Killian hung up and texted Smee the names of the day’s guests with a note to pick up the Nolan’s first. When he finished, he looked up to find Emma with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed.

“What are you planning now?”

“A shopping trip of sorts.”

“That’s not it. What’s wrong?”

“Smee said that Regina is urging us to announce the twin’s impending birth and something about promising _Vanity Fair_ exclusive photos.”

“Do we have to decide on that now?”

“Of course not Swan, but Regina is right. We’ve got to make the announcement before the paps get wind of it on their own somehow.”

“I know, it’s just…I wanted to keep this bit of happiness to us for a little while longer. Give me a few days to think about it, okay?”

“Of course my darling.” He kissed her soundly once more and then laughed when she whimpered as he pulled away. “We’ve got an agenda for the day love. It’s time to get up.”

Emma pouted some more and retreated to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Killian changed into jeans and navy blue button up with black Converse. He quickly made a group message and let the Nolan’s, Ruby, and Tink know about the day’s plan.

 

**_Dave: Shouldn’t you two discuss paint colors before furniture?_ **

**_Dave: Mary Margaret says she agrees with me._ **

****

**_Ruby: As long as one room is red…_ **

_Killian: Not everything has to have red Ruby._

**_Tink the Pixie: Green! Auntie Tink requires a green room if Ruby gets a red._ **

_Killian: I believe it’d be up to us what the paint colors would be. Besides, Emma enjoys the original colors. We have discussed it._

 

**_Tink the Pixie: Hmph._ **

**_Dave: We’ll see you all soon because the car is getting close to the hotel._ **

****

**_Tink the Pixie: Oh good. I’m already in the lobby. I see you! Hurry Killian!_ **

Killian pushed his phone into his back pocket just as Emma stepped out of the bathroom in jeans and a gray t-shirt that said _Keep Calm and Allons-y!_ with her favorite red Converse and leather jacket over it. He laughed at the influence his sister managed to get over Emma when she got her to watch _Doctor Who_.

“Who’s blowing up your phone?”

“Don’t worry about that love. We’ve a car waiting for us downstairs.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Killian grabbed his sunglasses as Emma grabbed her purse and they stepped out of the room and took the elevator downstairs. Making sure his sunglasses were secure, Killian took Emma’s hand and maneuvered them through the lobby to the black limo sitting idle in the valet bay. One of the valet’s sidled up to the back door and held it open. Emma slid in first and gasped in surprise when she saw her parents, Ruby, and Tink.

“Surprise!” everyone cried.

“I did not expect this. Killian, what’s going on?” Killian slid in next to Emma as she got a hug from her mother.

“We’re going shopping for our home love. I thought you’d like for some help.” They spent the next 20 minutes chatting about ideas and when the car pulled up to the IKEA in Stoughton Emma, Mary Margaret, and Tink couldn’t hide their excitement. David just grimaced.

“I hate this place.”

“Why’s that Dave?”

“I always leave with more meatballs and chocolate than furniture.”


	20. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a big shout out thank you to my bestie best Miss Courtney aka FtheheatinTX for giving in and becoming my beta reader for this story. It's because of Once Upon a Time that we got to be super awesome friends and I know that I'd never gotten into fanfic without her...much less started writing it. So thank you Courtney. Love ya dude.

** Chapter 18 **

They only painted the room that was going to be the nursery. Like Killian had said, Emma much preferred the colors the house came with. While the furniture was being put together in the rest of the house with professionals from IKEA, Killian had a muralist come in and paint flowing Irish landscapes because that’s what Emma asked for. She wanted Molly and Desmond to know where they came from.

By the time everything was finished, and they had received what Killian had had shipped from the house in Ireland, Emma was five months along and growing. Tink had convinced her to go shopping for maternity clothes because jeans and t-shirts weren’t going to cut it anymore.

Emma had gone to lunch with August and Graham one afternoon and returned with them to the house to find a grim looking Killian.

“What’s wrong Killian?” Emma could tell within seconds of seeing him that something was going on.

“August, Graham, would you excuse us?” The two men nodded and went to go look at the nursery. Killian led Emma out to their second floor porch. The weather had started to cool so Emma wrapped her sweater tighter around her.

“What’s going on?”

“Regina called. Again. We’ve got to make a decision.” The week before, they’d made the announcement that she and Killian were together and expecting in late January. Almost immediately, offers from several magazines started pouring in for rights to first photos of their baby (they’d neglected to mention she was carrying twins).

“Do we have to do this?”

“It’ll only get worse if we don’t.”

“ _Vanity Fair_. Graham says they’re not as vulture-y as the rest.”

“I’ll let Regina know then.” Killian pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped out a message. Once he slipped it away again, there was still something in his face that bothered her.

“That’s not it, is it?”

“It’s not.” Emma motioned for him to sit down on the lounge chairs they’d gotten for the porch.

“Tell me.”

“Filming for the fairy tale movie starts soon and it’s going to be in Hawaii.”

“That’s fine. I figured it was happening soon. Don’t worry about me because I’ve got my parents and Graham and August are working on _Castle_ now so they’ll be in Manhattan along with Ruby. Tink said she’s going to visit often, so I’ll see her too.”

“You mistake me Swan. I don’t intend to leave you here while I jet off to film. You’re coming with me. I’m only in a mood because we’ve just gotten started on the house and I don’t want to take you away from your family.” Emma couldn’t help the huge smile on her face.

“They’ll understand Killian. This is my life, _our_ life now. Where you go, _we_ go”, she said as she placed their clasped hands on her belly. “This will be our home, just not yet. I know how excited you were to get this part. As long as they put us up in a place on the beach, I’ve got no complaints that we’re about to leave a frigid winter in Boston for winter in Hawaii.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma pressed the button to lower the window of the car as they drove down the coastal road and relished in having the wind in her hair. It was two days before her birthday and Killian had been on set since the day before, so he asked Smee to take Emma into the city that morning for pampering and shopping while he was busy…

_“What are you up to Killian?” Emma had asked him when he’d called that morning._

_“Nothing Swan. Is it wrong that I’m sending you out to have a nice day for yourself?”_

_“’Course not. Just…you sound weird. Wait, you’re planning a surprise birthday party for me aren’t you?”_

_“No darling, I’m not planning a surprise birthday party for you.” Her ‘superpower’ tingled, and she could tell he wasn’t lying, but he_ was _holding something back._

_“Okay then. You’ll be home tomorrow night, right?”_

_“Yes my love, I will. When you return from your day, I will be there.”_

_“Good, because it’s uh…been_ lonely _without you.”_

_“Bloody hell.”_

_“See you tomorrow Killian. I love you.”_

_“As I love you my Swan.”_

The street became familiar the longer Smee drove and suddenly they were pulling up to the tall gate that protected the property. Smee swiped a card on a small console and the gates swung open, allowing them in and he continued down palm tree lined gravel drive. When Smee pulled into the garage and helped Emma out of the car, she felt like it was oddly quiet.

As soon as she finished that thought, her phone went off in her pocket. The familiar tone of a FaceTime call had her scrambling while Smee grabbed things from the trunk of the car. Emma hit accept and her parent’s faces filled the screen as she walked into the kitchen.

“Mom! Dad!”

 _“Princess! How are you? How are our grandkids?”_ asked David. Emma lowered the phone to show her ever expanding belly.

“Kicking up a storm. I have no idea how they’re comfy in there.”

 _“They’re probably fighting for space and trying to be more comfortable. How are you feeling?”_ asked Mary Margaret.

“Fine. Tired, but fine and happy.” She stepped out onto the patio that was right outside the eating area and sat down on a lounge chair.

_“What’s wrong Emma? Is it Killian?”_

“He’s been super busy lately, filming is taking up a lot of his time and he’s been on set the past two days. He said he’d be here when I got back from my day and he’s not here.” She saw her father look off camera, not at her mother. “Dad?”

_“Huh? Oh…I’m sure he’s just running behind sweetheart. I wouldn’t worry.”_

“I guess.”

 _“Now how about you take us for a tour of that castle you guys are calling a house”,_ said Mary Margaret. Emma flipped the camera and panned around the yard.

“I never realized just how much I loved the ocean until we came here. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love our house in Boston but this view is gorgeous.”

 _“I can’t wait to share it with you sweetheart”_ , said Mary Margaret. The look on her mother’s face gave Emma pause, like she was holding something back.

“Same here mom.” Emma walked them through the rest of the downstairs which included a wine cellar, a big kitchen and breakfast nook, a small solarium, a bar area with game tables, and the living rooms with big windows that showcased the ocean views.

 _“These views are amazing princess"_ , said David. Mary Margaret had disappeared out of frame and sounded like she was quietly speaking with someone when Emma looked back down at the phone. For the first time since she’ picked up the phone, she noticed the dark red of the walls of wherever her parents were. Before she could ask where they were and who with, David cut her off. _“Are there any other rooms you need to show us?”_

“Uh, yeah. This place has a movie theater actually.” Emma made her way down the hall that led to theater and found that it was lined with candles and dozens of different flowers and Smee stood at the door that led into the theater.

 _“I’ll see you soon princess. Have fun.”_ David hung up the call.

“Wait. Dad!” She groaned and shoved the phone in her pocket and looked up. Smee gave her a nod and smile.

“Miss Swan, Killian wonders if these flowers are to your liking.” He handed her another bought of buttercups tied with white ribbon.

“Of course they are.” She laughed to herself, remember when they first met and he’d bought her what felt like almost every flower under the sun and that’s when it hit her: the flowers lining the way to the theater was every flower he’d sent her when he was trying to apologize for his faux pas the first time they’d had lunch.

“He’ll be glad to hear that.” Smee motioned to the theater door, “Right this way.” He opened the door and then shut it behind her when she stepped in. The room was dark with more candles lining the steps on the side and all she saw was Killian standing at the head of the room in dark jeans, white dress shirt that he’d left unbuttoned (because _duh_ and she wasn't even sure Killian knew how to button things) with a black waistcoat . His face lit up with a big smile as Emma made her way over to him.

“Swan. How are you, love?” he asked as he placed a hand on her belly.

“We’re fine, Killian. What is all this?” She motioned to the candles and flowers in her hands.

“It’s a birthday surprise for you my love.”

“Are we going to watch _The Princess Bride_ , just you and me or something?”

“Maybe later, but I have to ask you something first.”

“What even are you--oh my GOD.” Killian went down on one knee and pulled a small black box from his back pocket.

“Emma Swan, before I met you, I lived a life of loneliness and alcohol. But now, because of you, I won’t ever have to again. You are my light and my life and I swear on our children that I will _never_ leave you, will _never_ hurt you, and will _never_ not love you. There’s not a day that has gone by since the day we met that I haven’t thought about you.”

“Oh God.” Killian flipped the box open to reveal the ruby ring he'd proposed with the first time around.

“I guess what I’m trying to ask you Swan is…Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than most, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. I'm going to try and get another chapter out before I go on vacation at the end of the month, but I'm sure my time in Steveston will prove beneficial to the writing center of my brain. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> A/N Oct. 7: I can't be the only one the forgets things they'd mentioned in earlier chapters...which is what I did here with the engagement ring. I forgot about it being the ruby ring that used to be Killian's mother's. This oversight has now been corrected.


	21. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real sorry about this being so late. Had a tad of writer's block, then I got it finished and my beta bestie best pointed out some things that needed to be taken care of. It improved the chapter so much more, so thanks to Courtney for that help.

“My love?” Emma wiped away (happy) tears as she looked down at Killian on his knee. “What do you say? Want to become a Jones?”

“Yes!” she cried. Killian slipped the ring on her finger and stood, pulling her into his arms and placing a less than chaste kiss on her lips. They were interrupted by a throat clearing in the background.

“I figured that when you said you wanted us here for the proposal it that meant you’d remember that we’d be here Jones.” The lights went up in the theater to reveal David (with his arms crossed) and Mary Margaret (silent, happy tears brimming) in the front row, with August and Graham and Tink in the row behind them.

“Dad?!” Emma gasped when she saw her parents and then her brother, “Auggie? What are you all doing here?”

“I brought them over darling”, said Killian. “To surprise you for your birthday and my second try at this.”

“Wait a bloody minute mate”, Graham spoke up. “What do you mean ‘second try’?”

“Killian proposed at your wedding.”

“Why didn’t you say yes?” asked August.

“She didn’t want to bloody upstage you two is what it was”, Killian replied before Emma could say anything.

“What?” the two men asked at the same time.

“It was your wedding, I didn’t want to steal your thunder and this would’ve done that.”

“Oh, Emma.” August hopped over the front row of seats and pulled her into a hug, prompting Graham and her parents join in, while Tink pulled her brother into a hug.

“Congratulations big brother. I couldn’t be more proud”, she whispered into his ear. Tink pulled away and took Killian’s face in both her hands, “And I know our brother well enough that he would say the same.”

“Thank you Rose.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Tink scrunched up her nose and pulled away from him.

“Now! Enough with that! Let me at my future sister-in-law!” Emma pulled away from her group hug and was swept up in the tornado that was Tink. Mary Margaret pulled Killian into a hug next.

“Congratulations and thank you.”

“For what milady?”

“For loving our little girl. With everything that’s happened to her, she has her walls and I know it couldn’t have been easy.”

“That is one thing you couldn’t be more wrong about Mary Margaret. Loving her was one of the easiest things I’ve ever done.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

The next day, Emma was off with Tink and Mary Margaret having a Girl’s Day, leaving Killian with David, August, and Graham. David and August were having a beer and a cigar out on the patio and Killian was in the library going over his lines for filming the next week.

He was almost done when Graham walked in a dropped into the armchair across from him.

“What bloody gives mate?” He was staring Killian down with a quirked eyebrow and crossed arms.

“What might you be speaking of?” asked Killian as he put his script pages aside.

“You never said you were going to propose at the wedding. You should’ve asked us. Did you even ask David and Mary Margaret?”

“Yes.” Killian sat up straighter in his chair. “I believed their answer to be the most important. You’ve made me realize that I was wrong. You and August matter just as much…and I’m sorry.”

“I know my husband gave you the speech--”

“The ‘If You Hurt Her, There Will Nowhere You Can Hide’ speech? Yeah, he did. As did David.”

“Good.” Graham uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, “However, I will give you my own. I learned about the ‘Neal Era’. I was there when Jamie died in her arms and I was there for aftermath of that sorry excuse for a human being Walsh. I swear on St. Patrick that if I ever see that piece of garbage again, I will go to prison for murder. Although, I’m pretty sure I’ll be right behind David and August and yourself.”

“Of course.”

“As I was saying…be good to her Killian. I didn’t have much in the way of family after my parents died. Being who I am in the country we’re from wasn’t easy. I found what I’d been missing in August and Emma and they are my family. I would do _anything_ for my family. Step one toe out of line and it won’t be August or David you will have to watch out for.”

“You make a convincing argument mate”, Killian chuckled.

“Why are you laughing? I’m being serious.”

“Oh, I know you are. It’s just…Mary Margaret is way more scary than all of you combined.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Killian was happy: he’d given his love the greatest birthday she’d ever had and she had said yes to his proposal. A few days after everyone left, Killian woke up to Emma sleeping propped up, with her left hand draped over her belly, the Hawaiian sun glinting of the diamonds and ruby in her ring. He placed a hand on her belly and slid down so that he could say good morning to his children.

“How are you this morning Desmond? And how about you my love, my Molly?” he asked in a whisper. Killian felt a kick against his hand where it was placed. He’d felt them kick before, but something about this time was different and it brought important thoughts to the forefront of his mind.

“Killian, I can feel you thinking.” Emma opened an eye and looked over at him. Killian propped his chin up on her belly.

“Can you now?” he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Don’t even with me with those eyebrows mister.” Emma opened both her eyes and yawned. “What’s got you in such a pensive mood?”

“Marry me.” Emma laughed and lifted her left hand and wiggled the ring finger, making the sun glint off the ruby and diamonds.

“I thought we already agreed to that?”

“I don’t mean agree to. Let’s just do it, let’s get married.”

“What?” Killian sat up and took her hands in his.

“Hear me out. I have decided that I cannot spend one more moment not being married to you. I want to be married before the twins arrive and since they’re due next month, I think that Thanksgiving seems like the best time.”

“You want to have a wedding next month? Do you have any idea what it takes to plan a wedding? The wedding of a major Hollywood star such as yourself to boot.”

“That’s just the thing love. It doesn’t have to be a major thing. I think we can both agree that if we were to wait to do this, it _would_ be a major thing and we’d not get a moment of peace. A small ceremony with friends and family, here in our temporary home, would be perfect.”

“Wouldn’t our secret be out if I’m seen shopping for a dress?”

“No problem darling, we’ll ask Tink to make it, she can do it here. I’ll have supplies brought in. She is a designer after all.”

“Really?” Killian smiled at her because she’d asked with such a big smile on her face.

“Of course. We’ll ask Mrs. Potts to make the cake and Smee will take care of getting the proper paperwork for us to sign and keeping things as under wraps as possible. We’ll call Ruby so she can stand as your Maid of Honor. Besides your parents, brothers, Tink, Ruby, and Mrs. Potts, I think Regina, her husband Robin and son Roland, Will, and Belle.”

“It’s a good thing we have a lot of rooms.”

“Indeed Swan.” He jumped out of bed and grabbed his phone. “I’m going to call Tink immediately and ask her. Then I’ll call Regina and her family, Will and Belle, and Mrs. Potts. You call your parents, brothers, and Ruby. Have we an accord?” Emma got out of bed and took her phone from the nightstand as well.

“Yes Captain!” she said with a salute. He pulled her in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too Swan.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

 _“Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?”_ her mother asked when she picked up the phone.

“Not bad. Killian woke me up early because he thinks pretty loud.”

_“What do you mean?”_

“Well…is dad around?”

 _“He’s in the back dealing with a book delivery that we got this morning. Just a second.”_ Emma heard a shuffling noise and her mother’s voice yell for her father to get his behind up front because their daughter was calling.

_“Hey princess. How--”_

_“David, she called to tell us something, let her get it out!”_

_“What’d you call to tell us Emma?”_ She smiled big before speaking,

“I’m getting married!”

 _“We were there for the proposal sweetie, we know.”_ Emma rolled her eyes.

“No mom, we getting married in the sense that we’ve set a date!” Twin grins appeared on her parent’s faces.

 _“That’s great news princess!”_ cried David. _“When is the big day?”_

“That’s the thing: it’s next month, on Thanksgiving.”

 _“What?”_ asked Mary Margaret.

“Killian said he wanted to be married before the kids were born…and I agree with him.”

The rest of the conversation went smoothly. Emma promised to update them as things were decided. Emma also promised her mother that she would ask her for her help and opinions when she couldn’t decide on something wedding related, which made Mary Margaret very happy.

 _“I’m walking you down the aisle of course.”_ David’s tone implied there was no argument to be had.

“Yes Dad.” Emma laughed lightly to herself. Before having her parents enter her life again, when she rarely dreamt of her wedding, she always imagined August would be the one to have the honor, but now she couldn’t see anyone other than David there for her. After swearing her parents to secrecy and explaining how important it was they didn’t speaking about the impending nuptials with _anyone_ , they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Next Up: Ruby.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

He called Tink while she was still in Manhattan and she assured him that she’d start to think of design ideas for Emma’s dress immediately.

 _“Have you decided on an exact location over there just yet?”_ asked Tink.

“Not at the moment.”

_“Well, I’ll stop by Mood since I’m here and pick up some lovely fabrics and have them sent to you this week. I’ll also email you the proper sewing machine I’ll need. The rest of my things I can bring with me.”_

“That’s perfect dear sister.”

_“I’ll try to get there a couple weeks early, to make sure the dress is perfect and help out with things.”_

“Thank you Rose. Really.”

 _“No problem brother.”_ He heard Tink chuckle to herself.

“I’ll se--” Killian was cut off with a yell from Emma out on the balcony.

“Oh my God Ruby, CALM DOWN! I think you’ve made me deaf!”

_“What is Emma yelling about?”_

“I’m guessing Emma’s just informed Ruby and asked her to be her Maid of Honor.”

_“Okay. Well, I have to go. Talk to you soon…wanker.”_

“I love you too Tink.” She hung up and so he tossed his phone on the bed and stepped outside on the balcony with Emma where she sat on the end of a lounge chair as she hung up with Ruby. Killian sat down behind her and she scooted up to lean against his chest, drawing his arms around her and placing them on her belly.

“Ruby accepted her position as Maid of Honor”, said Emma.

“I could tell”, Killian replied with a laugh. “Tink is very happy to make a dress for you. She’ll be coming in two weeks early to get started and help out.”

“Awesome. Should we call Graham and August now?”

“Absolutely darling.”

“Can you get the iPad please?”

“Of course.” Killian went back into the house and picked up the iPad from the dresser and took his place behind Emma. She pulled up his name in the Contacts and tapped the FaceTime icon. After a few rings, August’s face appeared on the screen. By the looks of his surroundings, he was at his office.

_“Well, well, well. How might I help you little sister?”_

“ _Younger_ sister. Hey Auggie.”

_“Hey Killian. How are you two? Or should I say four?”_

“We are all fine. Is Graham around?”

 _“Yeah. Hold on.”_ August stepped out of frame and they heard him calling Graham’s name.

“Love, do you think August would like to stand as my best man?” Killian asked quietly, so that he wasn’t heard over FaceTime.

“Killian, he’d love that!”

 _“Who’d love what?”_ Graham asked as he slid into frame on one of August’s extra office chairs.

“We’ll get to that”, said Killian.

 _“So please tell us how we may help you dear sister”,_ said August.

“We’re getting married.” Emma saw that both August and Graham were about to say something, so she held up her hand to stop them. “Yes, you were there when he proposed. That’s not what I meant. We’re having a wedding. Small thing here and we’d like both of you to participate.”

 _“I can’t walk you down the aisle Emma, you know that”,_ said August.

“I know Auggie, my dad has that covered.”

_“Then how can I help? How can either of us help?”_

“Well mate”, said Killian, “I need a Best Man and I was wondering if you would like the part.”

 _“Seriously Killian?”_ August looked dumbfounded to have been asked. _“Don’t you have best friends or something that are better suited?”_

“I have friends, Booth, but you are family.”

 _“Thank you Killian. I’m honored.”_ Graham rolled his eyes next to his husband.

 _“You mentioned both of us helping out Emmalove”,_ Graham gestured to August and himself, _“What can I do?”_

“ _You_ have a special role”, replied Emma.

“Does he?” asked Killian. “We’ve not discussed this special role.”

 _“Maybe you two should talk first?”_ asked Graham.

“Hold on.” Emma rolled her eyes and hit ‘Mute’ on the screen. Her brothers couldn’t hear anything, they just watched her turn around and gesture to her fiancée animatedly. A big grin appeared on Killian’s face and he nodded vigorously. She gave him a quick kiss and tapped the screen once more.

“It has been discussed gents”, said Killian.

 _“Do tell”,_ said August. _“What have you cooked up for my husband?”_

“Graham”, Emma grinned big, “Would you do us the honor of marrying us?” They watched as Graham’s jaw dropped and he stared at the camera.

 _“Graham?”_ August poked him in the shoulder. _“Hey. Psst. WAKE UP.”_

_“What?”_

“We asked if you wanted to marry us Graham”, said Emma. They noticed Graham’s eyes start shine with unshed tears.

_“Are-are you serious?”_

“Yes”, Killian looked at Emma and smiled again, “We are.”

_“I’d love to do this for both of you. I’ll get certified as soon as possible.”_

“You’ve a little less than a month mate”, said Killian.

“Yeah, we’re getting married the week of Thanksgiving.” Suddenly, Emma had the best idea. “Let’s just do it on Thanksgiving! That way Mrs. Potts won’t have to do double the work.”

“That’s perfect Swan.”

 _“Thank you so much for this Emma”,_ said Graham. _“I love you little sister.”_

“ _YOUNGER_ sister.” Emma rolled her eyes once more. “How many times do I have to tell you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was (originally) finished on my flight home from my trip to Steveston. The funny thing is that as I wrote that Emma had decided to watch Supernatural, I looked at the map on the plane TV and it said we were flying right over Lawrence, KS. For those in the Supernatural Fandom: is that not serendipity?
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on the Twitter (@IAmShenanigans) for future story writing updates...or just my wondrous witty comments on things like Once and The Walking Dead and Arrow... 
> 
> Also, I'm hoping to have this wrapped up soon(ish) and I've got ideas flying around in my brain to do that and I'm sure you guys will enjoy them.
> 
> Lastly, if you didn't see: I started a series called 'The One Where...' series. Just added a new part to it yesterday, so check out my 'Works' page to read it. Let me know what you think. It's going to be at most a 3 parter I think.
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to comment. Thanks!


	22. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three months. I'm so sorry. School is in crunch time these days...with any luck I'll be graduating in May and I had to double down on my work. Anyways...I did some Polyvore sets for this chapter and I'll do them for the rest of the story. Please let me know if the links didn't link up to the right outfits (I was having some issues). Thanks once again to my bestie best, Courtney, for helping me every step of the way! Love ya dude!

 

 **Killian:**[Four Days Before the Wedding](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=190357202), [Day Before the Wedding](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=190265589)

 **Emma:**[Four Days Before the Wedding](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=190361293), [Day Before the Wedding](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=188758650)

[ **The Rings** ](http://www.polyvore.com/love_in_eire/set?id=184449353)

 

 cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

_Three weeks before the wedding…_

 

Killian felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of the embroidered waistcoat he wore as he delivered his lines. He prided himself on being an excellent actor, so he kept going as if he’d felt nothing. When the director finally yelled cut and told everyone to take a break while the next shot was set up, Killian removed his hook and cutlass, handing them over to the prop master and took a seat in his chair. He tapped the Home button on his phone and the screen lit up with a text notification from Smee:

_Smee: Sir, I’ve just picked them up. I am on the way back to the studio for your approval. The manager said if there’s anything you don’t like and/or want changed, it has to be today._

**_Mr. Jones: Good work Smee. Get here as soon as you can._ **

**_Mr. Jones: Thank you._**

_Smee: Of course sir. I’ve also inquired as to what has to be done to obtain the license. I’ll inform you when I arrive._

“What’s got you so happy Jones?” asked Adam, the man playing Captain Hook’s father.

“Oh, nothing much. Smee just gave me some good news is all.” Killian enjoyed Adam’s company and he was a great person to work with. However, he hesitated in mentioning the wedding because the less people that knew about it, the less chance of it getting out.

“Good. I shudder to think what the poor man suffers when he gives you bad news.”

“I’m not that bad…am I?” Adam laughed at the worried look on Killian’s face.

“No…but, you’re very good at being intimidating.” The two men shared a laugh as they were handed water bottles. “So, how is the wonderful Emma?”

“Doing wonderfully. Growing every day and hating getting around. She’s arrived at the ‘get these babies out of me’ stage.” Killian couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear whenever he talked about his Swan. “Due in the New Year, and confident she’ll make it to the end. The doctor told us it’s common for twins to come early however.”

“Do you know what they are?”

“A lad and a little lass.”

“Congratulations Killian.”

“Thank you Adam.” He thought for a moment. “Do you have plans for the upcoming holiday?”

“Thanksgiving? No, I’ll just be enjoying the day for myself. Possibly indulge in some pie. I love pie.”

“Would you like to join us at ours for the day?”

“With Emma being American, I’m sure you’ll be full with family. I wouldn’t want to impose…”

“You won’t be imposing mate. Please, join us.”

“Of course then. Thank you Jones.” They were interrupted by Smee, who was clutching a small and nondescript paper bag.

“Do you have some time sir?” he asked Killian.

“Of course.” He slipped out of his chair, “Pardon me Adam. I’ll be back in a bit. If they ask…”

“I’ll let them know.” Killian and Smee went to his trailer and once safely inside, Smee handed him two black velvet boxes from inside the bag. He opened them both, and nestled in their own respective white cushions were two platinum wedding bands. Killian lifted the thinner, smaller one (Emma’s) from its box and took a look at the inscription he and Emma had agreed would go on both rings: **I was hoping it’d be you** _,_ written in their handwriting (in hers on Killian’s ring and in his on Emma’s ring). Emma had left Killian to choose what the rings would look like, with her only stipulation being that they were platinum so that it would match her engagement ring.

“These are perfect Smee. Thank you.”

“No problem sir.”

“So”, Killian sighed as he shut the ring boxes, “You’ve news on the license front?”

“Yes. You don’t have to go to the courthouse to apply and it can be done online, that’s the good news.”

“And the bad news?”

“As soon as the application is received, I’m sure someone will notice and leak it to the press.”

“Bloody hell.” There was a knock at the trailer door.

“Mr. Jones! You’re needed back on set!”

“On my way!” Killian handed the ring boxes back to Smee. “Walk with me William, I’ve an idea…”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

_One and a half weeks before the wedding…_

 

Killian had to be on set for a few days again, so Emma was sitting in the kitchen with Mrs. Potts (who’d arrived just a few days before) working on designing the wedding cake.

“So what are we thinking dear?” asked Mrs. Potts. Emma leaned back in her chair and ran her hands over her belly. There weren’t going to be _that_ many people, so something over big wasn’t needed and with Mrs. Potts making Thanksgiving lunch as well, an extravagant cake was out of the question.

“Something simple, obviously.” Emma sat and thought for a few minutes when her eyes landed on a framed picture Tink had taken of her and Killian on the Jolly. “Anchors! White fondant over a couple tiers with little fondant anchors stuck all over.”

“Perfect Miss Emma. I’m sure the groom will love it as well”, said Mrs. Potts as she drew a rough sketch on a piece of paper.

“And how about for the borders around the tiers we have rope like from the boat?”

“You read my mind.” She added it to her sketch and Emma smiled big.

“Yes! Exactly.”

“Have you agreed on flavors?”

“I want Strawberry on one of the layers and--” Before Emma could finish speaking, Tink strolled in.

“And Vanilla. My brother loves Vanilla.”

“Tink!” Emma jumped (as best she could at her size, almost 30 weeks and counting) and waddled over to her and pulled her into a big hug. “I’m so happy to see you!” Tink pulled out of the hug and stood back, still holding Emma’s hands in hers.

“Look at you! You appear about ready to pop.”

“And I feel like it too. These two have been moving around a lot lately and I feel like I’ve got to pee every two seconds.” Emma laughed and then sighed. “Speaking of which…make yourself at home and I’ll be right back.”

When Emma returned from the restroom, she didn’t find Tink.

“Oh, I directed her to that room off the library where Killian had all her things set up for her”, said Mrs. Potts.

“Thank you. Would you like to join us?”

“Not right now dear. I’m going to get to work planning this dinner, so you two go have fun.”

“Alright. Just…join us if you want.” Emma took her leave and found Tink in the workroom, having unfurled several different fabrics everywhere and currently setting up a dress form.

“Welcome back! Have my niece and nephew calmed down?” asked Tink.

“For now. They’re probably sleeping in there.”

“Good. Let’s get started then, shall we?” Tink sat at an artist’s desk and pulled out a pencil. “Now, tell me Emma Swan, what would you like your wedding dress to look like?”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

_Four days before the wedding…_

 

“Emma Swan! You get down here this instant! I need to do your final fittings!” Emma groaned into Killian’s chest as she heard Tink’s voice calling to her.

“You best get a move on love. My sister is a force to be reckoned with and if you don’t get down there, she _will_ come looking for you.” Killian placed a kiss in her hair and helped her sit up. Ever since she’d gotten bigger, Emma had only felt comfortable sleeping on her side and constantly needed Killian’s help to get out of bed. She padded over to the door of their bedroom and stuck her head out.

“I’ll be right there!”

“You better or I _will_ come to find you!” Emma shut the door and turned to look at her fiancé, who shrugged as if to say _Told you so._

“Shut up.”

“I said nothing, love.”

“You thought it.”

“I love you.”

“I know”, called Emma as she wandered into the bathroom to clean up. When she finished, she changed into a simple salmon colored maxi dress and slipping into her bunny slippers she liked to wear around the house. Emma returned to the bathroom and applied some light pink lip-gloss and put on her silver shamrock necklace Killian had given her ( _“To remind us of where we met darling.”_ ). She left her hair loose and when she was satisfied, Emma went back into the bedroom. Killian had got back in bed and was already asleep once more, so she kissed his forehead and went to find Tink.

Tink was chatting with Mrs. Potts in the kitchen when Emma walked in.

“Alright, I’m here. Let’s get this done okay? I want to be ready to go with Killian to pick my parents up at the airport later.”

“Miss Emma, you will be doing nothing before having a decent breakfast. The same goes for you Miss Rose”, tutted Mrs. Potts. They both sat down at the kitchen table to French Toast with strawberries and fresh cream and glasses of orange juice.

“So, who all is arriving today?” asked Tink as she cut a piece of toast.

“My parents, August, Graham, and Ruby”, replied Emma.

“When are all the others due?”

“Killian said Regina, Robin, and Roland will get here day after tomorrow and then Will and Belle will arrive the day before the wedding. And he mentioned something about a friend from the movie he invited, his name’s Adam; he’ll be here the day off.” They continued their breakfast in relative silence and when they finished, they adjourned to what was now Tink’s sewing room. The completed dress (except for final alterations) hung on the dress form and Emma couldn’t help but be [stunned](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a5/0c/70/a50c709b85f148a8c983dfa80729da7f.jpg): it was an Ivory color, with an empire waist and sweetheart neckline with ruffles to accentuate it. The dress was basically two layers: a sheer top layer and then it opened at the waist to the bottom layer. Emma loved it and she couldn’t wait for Killian to see her in it in four days.

“Go behind the partition there and I’ll help you into the dress”, said Tink. Emma went behind the dressing curtain and shucked off her dress and slippers.

“Ready!” she called as she stood in only her underthings. Tink came around and bent down as she held the dress open. Emma steadied herself with a hand on Tink’s shoulder and stepped in. Tink went behind her and pulled the dress up and zipped in one stroke.

“Okay. It looks like it fits perfectly, but go stand in front of the mirror and I’ll get my pins and measuring tape.” Emma obliged and took her place while Tink gathered her materials and then stood beside the mirror to get a better look at her. “How does it feel?”

“It feels perfect. If anything, maybe a bit shorter? I don’t want to trip in the sand or anything.”

“Good point.” Tink knelt down folded up the hem of the dress three inches. “How about this? I raise it in the front but leave some length in the back for a small train?”

“That’s perfect Tink!” exclaimed Emma. The small blonde finished her pinning and helped Emma out of the dress. While Tink hung the dress back on the form, Emma changed back and then joined her once more. There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Potts stuck her head in.

“If you two are quite finished, I’ve just made some tea.”

“Thanks Mrs. Potts. Can we have it out on the patio?” asked Emma.

“Certainly. It’ll be ready for you. And before you ask Miss Emma, I didn’t forget your special mug.”

“That’s why you’re the best Mrs. Potts.” The older woman flushed pink and left the room.

“Shall we?” asked Tink. Emma laughed as she looped her arm through Tink’s and they made their way out to the patio.

The table was all set up with the necessities and Killian was sitting at the table in jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones, his Ray-Ban Wayfarers perched practically on the tip of his nose.

“Welcome ladies!” He cried as they walked over. He stood to give Emma a kiss on the lips and then a kiss on the cheek for Tink. “How’s the dress coming?”

“It’s gorgeous”, said Emma as she steeped her bag of bag of Nettle Leaf tea in her TARDIS mug. “You’re going to _love_ it.”

“Some of my best work, to be sure”, added Tink.

“I’ve no doubt in your abilities, dear sister”, replied Killian as he stirred his cup of Gold Blend from Barry’s. “I also don’t understand why you insist on drinking out of that mug for every tea Swan.”

“Uh, because it’s awesome?”

“She has a point you know”, said Tink. She lifted her green and purple [mug](http://as7.disneystore.com/is/image/DisneyShopping/6551039731842?%24full%24) to her lips and sipped. “I think we’re turning her into a European. Not only does she drink tea, but she drinks it out of a TARDIS.”

“Enough about my mug”, said Emma. “Just finish your tea in your boring mug and let’s get to the airport.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

_Day before the wedding…_

 

“God, I feel like a freaking spy right now.” Emma adjusted the brown sunglasses and straw hat she wore as Killian pulled into the parking lot of the courthouse. “I can’t believe you got yourself a traffic ticket so that we could do this.”

“I wanted to wait so people wouldn’t find out and start hounding us, love. I want you to remain relaxed and calm, we’ve got to make sure nothing happens to the little ones.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“You love it.” Emma leaned over the center console of Killian’s Jeep and kissed him lightly.

“Duh.” Leaning back into her chair, she sighed as she ran a hand over her belly. “Okay, let’s get this over with. In and out, hopefully no one will notice.”

They walked casually into the courthouse and over to where traffic tickets were taken care of. When Killian was finished, the lady behind the window (who was a friend) allowed them access to the employee elevator and got them to the second floor where they sneaked into the Justice of the Peace offices, where marriage licenses were applied for and signed. After a lot of sweet talking earlier that week, Killian had convinced them to close the office to everyone while they were there.

As they signed the papers, Emma couldn’t help but smile wide.

“What’s got you in such a happy state darling?” Killian asked as he looked up to see her smile.

“Oh, nothing.” He handed her the pen and she signed. The county clerk in charge of approval, gave the license a once over, making sure everything was good to go, and stamped her approval onto it and handed their copy over.

“Thank you”, said Killian.

Once back in the car and on the way home, Emma let a few tears fall and Killian noticed.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re technically married right now you know. I guess I’m just really happy, you know? This--kids and marriage to a man who loves me despite every flaw I have and everything I’ve done--isn't something I ever thought I’d get. Now that I have you and these two, I just can’t believe someone could be this happy.”

“I couldn’t agree more my darling.” Killian took her hand, lacing their fingers together and kissed her knuckles. “You make me happier than I ever thought I could or even deserved to be.”

“I can’t wait to marry you tomorrow.”

“Aye, me neither love…me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is the next chapter and after that only a couple chapters left to go. Thanks for bearing with me you guys. Don't forget to leave a comment! Only a month to go!!!


	23. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! One of the chapters you've been waiting for!!! As always, thanks again to my super awesome bestie best beta, Courtney, for giving me feedback and ideas when I need them.  
> **Also, the wedding vows are so not randomly thought up on my part. I'd like to thank Pinterest for the quotes and whatnot that I used. And also Google search for helping me find the a standard ceremony program and words for the ring exchange...I couldn't have done it without y'all either.**

[Emma's Somethings](https://www.polyvore.com/emma_swan_something/set?id=190559424)

[Killian's Wedding Look](https://www.polyvore.com/killian_jones_wedding_look/set?id=190558008)

 

* * *

 

Emma’s eyes fluttered open, having barely slept because of nerves and two tiny humans shifting around. Like she had been since getting him back, Emma did not sleep well without Killian by her side.  His warmth next to her was a comforting presence, one that kept her grounded and relaxed and reminded her how loved she was.  Killian had the uncanny ability to fix any situation with a few simple words:

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

_Last night…_

 

_“Ruby. I’m already pregnant and we’ve been living together for months. I’m not spending the night away from Killian!” Emma cried exasperatedly._

_“Emma…it’s_ tradition _. Besides, you won’t be apart_ that _long”, Ruby insisted. “It’s just the night and then part of the morning.”  Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and released a breath.  She was about to respond when she felt Killian’s arms wind around her shoulders and his chest press against her back._

_“Don’t fret about it love. What’s a few meager hours apart compared to a lifetime together?”  Emma turned in his arms and hers around his neck._

_“Oh my God. Are you for real?”_

_“I’m afraid I don’t get your meaning.”_

_“You should write instead of act. Seriously.”  Killian kissed her forehead.  “Your vows better be amazing tomorrow Captain.”_

_“Oh don’t worry Swan. There won’t be a dry eye on this entire island after tomorrow.”_

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma was shuffling out of the en-suite bathroom in all her 30 weeks glory when there was a knock at the bedroom door.

“Come in.” Mary Margaret stepped in with a big smile on her face.

“How are you feeling? Those two all good?” she asked as she placed her hand on Emma’s belly.

“I’m good. Des and Molly are just as nervous and excited I am.”

“They just know that today is a big day. Now, Mrs. Potts said she’s going to bring your breakfast and when you’re done, Tink and Ruby and I will be helping you get ready.”  As if summoned by magic, there was a knock at the door and Mrs. Potts came in with a tray.  She placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch where Emma had sat down.

“Good morning child. Nervous?”

“A little bit. Thank you for this”, Emma replied, “And everything else you’ve done.”

“Of course. It’s my pleasure you know.  I best be getting back downstairs.  Need to make sure everything is ready for lunch and your cake!”  Mrs. Potts left and Mary Margaret sat next to Emma, who was digging into her English muffin, and pulled out a small black velvet box.

“What’s that?” asked Emma. She put her muffin back on the plate and turned to her mother.

“This is your something blue”, replied Mary Margaret and she opened the box. Inside were a pair of dangle drop sapphire earrings bordered by diamonds.  “I wore these at my wedding and my mother wore them before me and her mother before her and so on.  I hoped to give these to you to wear on your wedding day and now I am, with the hope that when the time comes, Molly will wear these.”

“They’re gorgeous Mom. Of course!”  Emma leaned over and pulled her mother into a hug and cried into her shoulder.  “I’m glad you did this now, before I had any make-up on.”

“I’ll make sure we get the rest of your _Somethings_ done before that.”  Mary Margaret kissed Emma on the forehead and stood.  “You finish here and I’m going to see if the girls need any help.  I’ll be right back.”  She left Emma alone with her thoughts. 

Staring at the earrings once more, Emma felt more tears flow. A family heirloom that had been passed down so many generations was something she only dreamed about.  Bouncing from family to family rid her of the dream that it would be something she’d experience and now, she was holding proof that someone out there had loved her.  Her mother had held onto hope that one day she would see her daughter again.  Emma cried for her mother.  She cried for what her parents must have gone through when they realized their baby girl was gone.  She cried for her father, never being able to scare of her high school boyfriends or teach her sports.  She cried for all that she’d missed with her parents.  She cried for the son who had died.  But mostly she cried for herself: for the lost little girl who didn’t matter, and never thought she would because in the end, she _did_ matter and would _always_ matter.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma was sitting on the toilet in her bathroom with Ruby attacking her hair one side and her mother doing her make-up on the other.

“Ow Ruby! You poked me in the head again.”

“Sorry Ems. Just want to make sure these flowers stay.”  Ruby put in a few more bobby pins.  “Done!  This has to be my best work yet.”  Emma stood and turned her back to the mirror and Ruby handed her a small mirror so Emma could see her hair: her long blonde locks that had been curled were hanging loose down her back to between her shoulder blades except for a small part near the middle of her head where Ruby had braided a small section and pinned a small row of Buttercups into her hair, essentially giving her a crown.

“It’s perfect Ruby! I love it!” Emma cried as she turned to her friend.  Ruby curtsied and laughed.

“I just need to dump a couple of gallons of hairspray on this puppy and then you, Mary Margaret, can finish your masterpiece.” Ruby produced what Emma was sure was an industrial sized can of hairspray and went to town.  “I would advise staying away from open flames”, she said when done.

“Thanks for the advice.” Emma once again took her seat so her mother could finish her make-up.  Ruby took her leave so she could get ready herself.

“Done!” said Mary Margaret 20 minutes later.

“That was fast.”

“I wanted to keep it simple and clean.” Emma took a look in the small mirror once more.

“It’s perfect. Thank you, Mom.”

“It’s no problem sweetheart.” She kissed Emma’s cheek.  “Okay, I have to go get ready, but Tink should be up soon so she can put you into the dress.  Your father said he was going to pop in soon too.  See you in a bit!”  Mary Margaret left and Emma stood in the middle of her bedroom in a large fluffy blue robe, waiting for the next wedding day thing to begin.

A knock at the door brought her out of her reverie.

“Come in!” David, dressed in a sand colored suit with no tie and first two buttons undone, entered and quickly shut the door.  “Hey Dad, don’t you look handsome.”

“Thanks princess.” He gave her a quick kiss to the temple and then reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a square black box.

“What’s that?”

“This is your something old.” He took the top off and inside was a diamond tennis bracelet.

“Dad, it’s gorgeous! Where did you get this?”

“It was my mother’s. Dad gave it to her for their anniversary the year before he died.  I thought you’d like to use it for today.”

“Of course!” David fastened it around her right wrist and Emma moved it around and the facets caught the sunlight coming in.  “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” David kissed her again and stood to leave.  “I’m going to see if your mother needs anything.  I’ll see you downstairs in a bit.”  He left and almost immediately, there was another knock.  The door opened and August shuffled in, hand over his eyes.

“What are you doing?” asked Emma. “Why are you being a doofus?”

“Just making sure I don’t see what I shouldn’t. Are you decent?”

“Of course I am, you weirdo.” August dropped his hand and smiled.  “You look beautiful little sister.”

“Thanks Auggie.” He pulled her into a tight hug.  When he pulled away she noticed that he held a couple things in his hand.  “What have _you_ brought for me?”

“Figured me out, huh?”

“My parents have given me my something blue and borrowed already.” Emma pulled her hair back to reveal the earrings and then showed him her wrist.  “These earrings were Ava’s and this bracelet belonged to Grandma Ruth.”

“Well, I’m not bringing you heirlooms. First this.”  August handed her a small little pouch and Emma overturned it on her hand: inside was a simple silver necklace with a single anchor as a charm.  “This is your something new and it’s from Graham and me.  When we shopped for something to give you, the lady at the jewelry store was telling us what different things mean and she caught my attention when she said anchors meant hope.  We lost hope so many times growing up that we never had any.  Your mom and I were talking about fairytales yesterday, after talking with Killian about his movie.”

“Ooh. She _loves_ fairytales.  Big believer.”

“Exactly. I asked what was so special about them, because to me, they’re just stories.  She replied with: _Oh August. What exactly do think fairytales are?  They are a reminder that our lives will get better if we just hold onto hope.  Your happy ending may not be what you expect, but that is what will make it so special._ ”

“She sure told you.”

“She’s got a point. A part of me never stopped hoping that our lives would get better, that we’d leave the foster homes and the orphanage and make something of ourselves.  That we’d even find someone to love us.  And look at it, we did.  I mean, you’re getting _married_ today and you’re having babies!”

“That’s why these two are going to learn about the stories we never got when we were kids.” Emma rubbed her hand over her belly.

“I have something else for you.” He handed her what looked like a handkerchief and a small piece of paper.  “It’s your something borrowed.  It’s from your fiancé, so I’m going to leave you to read it on your own.”  August stood to leave, but Emma stopped him.

“How is he?” she asked.

“Excited. Can’t wait to see you and misses you.”  Emma had slept in their bedroom, while Killian slept on the other side of the house, in the media room since all the rooms were taken up.  Everyone who’d arrived had a movie night and at the end they left the room to Killian, who insisted he didn’t mind sleeping there because he found the seats comfy.  He’d spent the morning getting ready in August and Graham’s room.

“Tell him I love him, will you?”

“Of course. See you down there.”  August kissed her cheek and left.  Emma unfolded the letter the handkerchief came with and read it:

_My dearest and most lovely Swan,_

_I’ve just sent you off to bed and despite what I said, I wish we didn’t have to spend the night apart. The feel of our children under my hand has brought me peace at night and I fear I will have trouble falling asleep.  Anyways, tradition says the groom gives his bride a gift of sorts on the wedding day.  This, however, is not a gift.  I am lending you my favorite kerchief.  It was given to me by Liam for my very first red carpet.  It is what brought me to you.  If I had chosen to join the navy, I fear I would never have met you.  I would have probably died along with Liam.  I miss him every single day, but I regret nothing of my life because everything that happened and everything I did has put me on the path that led me to you.  So carry this with you today, and remember how much I love you and that I would not change a moment of my life lest it never allow me to meet you._

_I love you Emma…until the ends of the Earth or time._

_K._

 

“Thank God for waterproof make-up!” Emma’s head snapped up to see Tink and her mother come into her bedroom, dress form in tow.  Mary Margaret helped Emma fix up her face.

“Well, today _is_ Thanksgiving.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma held her dress as she and her father followed Ruby out to the yard and down the path that would lead them to the stretch of beach where she and Killian would say their vows. A small arch had been set up at the gate with white and yellow cloths covering a part so the bride couldn’t be seen.  On the other side of the fence, all their guests stood waiting.

“You ready for this princess?” David asked.

“I was born ready.” Emma placed her hand in the crook of David’s elbow and picked up her bouquet of buttercups that had been tied with the handkerchief Killian had lent her.  Like her father and everyone there, Emma wore no shoes.  When they stepped onto the sand, she took a second to scrunch her toes into the sand as she looked at her groom where he stood close to the water, humongous smile on his face.  He wore suspenders and the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to the elbow.

Emma didn’t think it was possible for Killian to look even more gorgeous than he already did, but the suspenders amplified it by 1000. The Wayfarer sunglasses he wore just added to his appeal and she couldn’t help but give a small laugh at the fact that his white tuxedo shirt had at least three buttons undone.  Like her, Killian was shoeless.

Emma had toyed with many different songs to walk down the aisle to. “Going to the Chapel”, “A Thousand Years”, “Canon in D”…and all the super traditional songs she found in a Pinterest search.  She had no idea what she was going to do until the day before the wedding, when her iPod (on random) started playing “Make You Feel My Love” by Adele.  Within moments of hearing the song, she decided.  It had been the song Killian had played for her after all.

She saw Graham nod at August who hit play on a small Bose speaker and the song began playing, giving David and Emma the cue to begin their walk. There was no aisle runner and the guests weren’t seated, they stood in groups and formed their own makeshift aisle that lead to where Graham stood with Killian and August to his left and Ruby to his right.  As they got closer, Emma could see that Killian’s jaw had dropped and his mouth hung slightly open as he watched her walk towards him.

When they reached the end, David leaned in and placed a kiss on Emma’s forehead.

“I love you princess.”

“I love you too Dad.” David place Emma’s hand in Killian’s and took his spot next Mary Margaret.

“You look beautiful Emma.” Killian pulled Emma’s hand up and kissed her lightly on the knuckles

“You don’t look so bad yourself”, she retorted. They were interrupted by a throat clearing.

“You two done?” asked Graham. “May-may I begin?”  Emma rolled her eyes.

“Please proceed mate.”

“I know this is where I’m supposed to talk about how marriage is a sacred bond and not something that’s entered into lightly. But, if I know anything about these two, it’s that they understand this and I don’t have to explain it to them.  You two have gone through enough on your own and together.  As family of the bride, I do have to repeat what I said to you a while ago Killian:  this is my sister.  I love her and if you do anything to hurt her, well…I’m in polite company, so I won’t go into detail.”

The group and even Emma and Killian couldn’t help but laugh at Graham’s quip.

“I promise you mate, I won’t stop you.”

“Good. Anyways, let’s continue shall we?”

“Please do big brother”, said Emma. Graham cleared his throat and pulled some note cards from his pocket.

“There is a small bit of script I’ve got to follow: Killian and Emma, do you, with your family and friends as your witnesses, present yourselves willingly and of your own accord to be joined in marriage?”

“We do”, they both answered.

“Will you promise to care for each other in the joys and sorrows of life, come what may, and to share the responsibility for growth and enrichment of your life together?”

“We will.”

“Our lovely bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows, so go ahead guys and remember, we don’t have a lot of tissues, yeah?” They all laughed again.  “Go ahead Killian.”  Killian removed his sunglasses and placed them in the pocket of his pants.  He took Emma’s hands in his after she handed Ruby her bouquet.

“I didn’t plan on falling in love with you, and I doubt if you planned on falling in love with me. But it happened…and I love you.  You are **every** reason, **every** hope, and **every** dream I have ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, every day we are together is the greatest day of my life.  I vow to always be yours.  You are my sun, my moon, and all of my stars.  I vow to love you all my life, until my dying day.”

Killian noticed a few tears falling down Emma’s cheeks, so he reached up and wiped them away with the back of his hand.

“Emma, little sister, it’s your turn”, said Graham. Emma nodded and took a breath before going on.

“When we met, you smiled at me and all I could think was ‘Oh shit’.” Everyone took the opportunity to laugh out loud.  When they calmed down, Emma continued.  “Maybe I was scared because you mean more to me than any other person.  I think I fell in love with you because you loved me when I couldn’t love myself.  I vow to love you forever.  You’ve given me two of the greatest things that I’ll ever have…even if they’re not here yet.  I was already halfway in before I even realized I began.  I love you Killian Jones, and I always will.”

“Time for the rings. August, please hand Killian the ring.”  August pulled the ring from his pocket and handed it to Killian.  “Killian, take the ring and place it on Emma’s left hand and repeat after me: _I give you this ring as a reminder_ \--”

“Swan, I give you this ring as a reminder--”

“-- _that I will love, honor, and cherish you.”_

“--that I will love, honor, and cherish you.”

_“In all times, in all places, and in all ways forever.”_

“In all times, in all places, and in all ways forever.”

Killian slid the ring over Emma’s finger, making sure it was snug next to her engagement ring and bent to kiss it once more.

“Emma, you’re turn. Ruby, the ring.”  Ruby handed Emma Killian’s wedding band and she held it over his ring finger.

“Repeat after me: _I give you this ring as a reminder_ \--”

“Killian, I give you this ring as a reminder--”

_“--that I will love, honor, and cherish you.”_

“--that I will love, honor, and cherish you.”

_“In all times, in all places, and in all ways forever.”_

“In all times, in all places, and in all ways forever.”

Emma slid the ring over Killian’s finger and laced their fingers together. Graham switched his cards.

“Having pledged their fidelity to one another, to love, honor and cherish one another in the presence of this gathering family and friends on this day of thanks, and by the authority vested in me by internet guys, it’s my honor to now pronounce you two husband and wife. Killian, you may now kiss your bride.”

Before Killian had a chance to lean in to kiss her, Emma grabbed him by the suspenders and pulled him to her. His hands came to rest on the sides of her belly and her arms went around his neck to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.  The kiss began to get heated and they only broke apart when they heard a throat clearing.

“Really?”

“Sorry.” Emma wiped at Killian’s lips to get rid of some of her lipstick that had smeared on them.

“ _Anyways_ …Family and friends, it is my absolute honor to be the first to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Killian and Emma Jones!”

The group broke out in applause and cheers, surrounding them. They were pulled apart to receive hugs and congratulations from everyone.  For the first time in her life, Emma was pulled into a true family group hug.

“I’m so proud and happy for you sweetheart”, cried Mary Margaret.

“I always worried that I would never have a family and now, I have more family than I know what to do with.”

“Okay, we need to get some pictures of our lovely couple!” called Ruby. Robin, Regina’s husband, was an amateur photographer (and incredibly skilled with a bow and arrow, i.e. _deadly_ ) and had volunteered to take pictures of the day.  He’d been snapping away during the ceremony, and now it was time for the traditional after pictures.

Robin had the newlyweds pose in whichever way made them comfortable and how they want wanted. Then there were pictures with family members (David, Mary Margaret, Tink, August, and Graham) and one where Killian sunk to his knees in the sand, placed his hands on her belly, and kissed it.  The way they were position in relation to the sun had cast them in shadow and made for a gorgeous picture.

“Are we done?” Emma asked Ruby. “I’m eating for three and right now, I’ve got two kids kicking around in here wanting their turkey.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Thanksgiving lunch was going to be served on the patio, so they’d set up a long table to accommodate Killian, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, August, Graham, Regina, Robin, Roland, Will, Belle, Ruby, Adam, Smee, and Mrs. Potts. Emma and Tink were chatting by the cake when Killian walked up to interrupt.

“My darling wife, Tink…I’d like to introduce you to my father, rather the man who plays him. Ladies, this is Adam.  Mate, you’ve met Emma and this is my sister Rose Bell, but she goes by Tink”, said Killian.

“Lovely to see you again Miss Swan.” Adam kissed Emma’s hand.  “I should actually be calling you Mrs. Jones now, shouldn’t I?”

“While I _love_ how Mrs. Jones sounds, you know you can call me Emma.”

“Of course.” He turned to face Tink, whose cheeks held a slight tinge of pink, and took her hand in his.  “And Miss Bell.  I’m honored to meet you.”  He bent slowly to kiss her hand as well, never taking his eyes off her.

“Yeah. Right. Yeah, it’s nice to meet you too.  Um…I think…uh…Mrs. Potts is calling me.  I’ll be right back.”  Tink rushed inside, leaving the three of them bewildered.

“Well, I hope I’ve not done anything to scare her off”, said Adam. Emma scoffed.

“Nah, she’s fine. I think she might like you.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be starting the next chapter super soon because it's another biggie (importance-wise). Please don't forget to leave a comment and let me know how I'm doing!!!


	24. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...the reason I wrote this entire story. Enjoy you guys. I'm going to call this the last chapter and there will be an epilogue at some point (when I can think of what to do for it).
> 
> I also made a Polyvore collection for this chapter. It was easier and more concise to do it in collection form. I hope you guys like my clothing choices.
> 
> (Also, please keep in mind I know nothing about child birth. I did the best I could with internet searches.)

**[Chapter 22 Collection](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=5030554) **

 

* * *

 

_Two days ago…_

 

“Is your hospital bag packed and ready?”

“ _Yes_ , Killian. I even had my dad load it into the truck.” Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her belly.

“And does he know--”

“The quickest and safest route to the hospital?” she asked. “Yes, he does. He’s had it planned ever since the wedding two months ago. Also, before you ask, yours and Smee’s numbers are saved into his and my mom’s phones, plus mine and Tink’s, but she’s spending the weekend with Adam anyways.”

“She promised me that she’d be here while I’m gone.”

“Killian Jones! You made her promise to keep her away from her boyfriend, didn’t you?”

“No…”

“Killian…”

“ _Maybe_ a little. She’s my little sister darling, it’s my job to be annoyingly protective over her.”

“Whatever.” Emma stepped up and gave Killian a kiss on the cheek. “Just hurry up and go, I can see Smee freaking out in the car that you won’t make your flight to L.A.”

“I’m not worried about that because I’m more worried about you. This will be the first time we’re apart since…”

“I know.”

In December, Killian had received the news that he’d been nominated for a Golden Globe for Best Actor in A Drama for a movie of his that had premiered right inside the nomination timeline, _The Dust Storm._ If he won, there was a good chance he could be nominated for an Oscar.

At their December appointment with the doctor, Emma had asked if she would be able to travel to L.A. with him for the ceremony because she wanted to be there to support her husband. Dr. Rhea had to break the news that she would be too far along for it to be okay. Now it was a couple days before the show and she was only a few weeks out from her due date, so Killian was worried that he’d miss the birth by going out of town, but Emma had insisted. She had promised to join him for the Oscars, _when_ he got nominated.

“Go, and call me when you land okay?” Killian nodded and then brought her in for a kiss and then pulled away.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

_Now…_

 

Emma woke up the Sunday of the awards with a pain in her back. She knew what they meant as she gasped when a jolt hit her. Her water hadn’t broken and the pains went down to just a constant dull ache so she ignored it and went on with her morning.

After breakfast, she was enjoying some time reading outside on the back patio when her phone rang. ‘He’s a Pirate’ from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ alerted her that it was Killian.

“Hey.”

 _“My darling, how are you feeling?”_ The man must’ve had a latent psychic ability that she didn’t know about.

“Perfectly fine. My back hurt this morning but come on, I’ve got twins growing in here. No worries.”

 _“Swan…”_ he added with a warning tone.

“Killian, please don’t worry. Like I said, it’s twins…there’s bound to be some pain and discomfort.”

_“You can’t tell me not to worry my love. I love you and you’re carrying our children, I’m going to be worried until the day we bring Des and Molly home from the hospital.”_

“I know. Anyways, isn’t it almost time for you to get ready to get on the Red Carpet or something?”

_“Love…all I must do is shower and then put my tux on and I’m ready.”_

“You take longer to get ready than I do Killian Jones and you know it.”

_“Uh huh. Remember that in a couple of months when it’s not just me here in L.A.”_

“What are you talking about?”

_“Don’t you remember darling? I promised you that I would take you to the Oscars as my date.”_

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Killian texted her a couple hours later that he was getting in the limo to head to the ceremony, so she went to find everyone else that was scattered around the house so they could gather in the media room to watch.

“Mom! Dad! Tink! It’s time for Red Carpet!” she called. Emma hurried to the media room as best as she could and when she sat down, her back was hurting again, and a lot more than before. Her parents and Tink came in and Mary Margaret immediately knew something was up.

“Emma, sweetheart, is everything okay?” she asked. “Are you going into labor?!”

“Mom, chill, please. It’s…nothing. My back just hurts.”

“Are you sure princess? I remember when your mom here went into labor. Her contraction pains started early in the day.”

“ _Dad_.”

“Okay, okay. I won’t be taking my eye off you.”

“I would despair if you did.”

“He’s right though, Emma. I think I’m going to call Killian”, said Tink. “He’d want to know.” She pulled her cellphone from her pocket and barely managed to unlock it.

“ _Don’t. You. Dare._ He deserves this and I will be fine, okay? We’re going to see him win and if it’s still a problem then, I will consent to allowing you guys to take me to the hospital and telling my husband.”

“We agree”, said Mary Margaret.

“We do?” asked David.

“Of course. She gets that stubborn streak from you, you know. Besides, nothing we do is going to change her mind.”

Emma’s phone buzzed with a text from Killian that the limo was pulling up and he’d be walking down the carpet soon.

“Guys! Hurry up and turn it on! He said the limo’s pulling up.” David dimmed the lights and turned on the projector they’d hooked up to the cable. Emma changed to the channel to E!’s Red Carpet Show. Several celebrities were already walking along the carpet and waving to the camera and being interviewed by different people.

The camera shifted back to showing arrivals and the hosts were talking about everyone that stepped out of the limos.

“Oh look Maria, Jennifer Lawrence has just arrived, followed by Liam Hemsworth and Miley Cyrus, the alleged newlyweds”, said Ryan Seacrest.

“JLaw looks as beautiful as ever in a gorgeous red Dior dress”, replied Maria Menounos. “Liam and Miley are certainly--” She stopped talking as the door of yet another black, sleek limo swung open. “Look Ryan! It’s Killian Jones!”

Emma scooted forward in her chair as Killian emerged. He was looking extremely dapper, Emma thought. She had helped him pick out the tux, even after she assured him that she knew nothing about fashion, and he filled it out spectacularly. The women in the stands started screaming and waving and Killian waved back, smiling that million dollar smile the only way he could. Emma pulled her phone out and sent him a quick text.

 

_Mrs. Jones: Looking good husband._

 

Looking back at the TV she saw the moment he received her text a few minutes later. She saw the smile on his face as he read it and when he began typing back his reply, the three little dots that signified a response was being typed popped up on her phone.

 

**_Mr. Jones: It’s all for you darling. I’m sure that had you been able to join me, in all your state, I would have been overshadowed by your beauty._ **

_Mrs. Jones: I miss you. I wish I could be there with you._

**_Mr. Jones: Me too darling._ **

 

Killian slipped his phone away after she got his last message because he was brought up to be interviewed by Jason Kennedy in the press area.

“Killian Jones, welcome! You’re looking good tonight, who are you wearing? You know we have to ask.”

“Of course Jason. Thanks for the compliment. I’m actually wearing Ralph Lauren. My wife helped me pick it out.”

“Speaking of…where is the lovely Emma? Wasn’t she supposed to accompany you tonight?”

“She was but she’s back in Hawaii right now, at home where I’m filming. As I’m sure everyone knows, we’re going to be parents soon and she can’t fly right now, so…”

“Is she watching tonight?” asked Jason.

“Yes, she’s watching right now.”

“Do you want to say anything to her before we get to the boring stuff?”

“Sure.” Killian turned away from Jason and looked directly at the camera. Scratching at his ear in that nervous way Emma loved, he smiled and then spoke. “I know I already told you that I miss you, but I will tell you again: I miss you my love, and wish you could be here to share in this with me. I wish I could’ve shown you off to the world and let everyone know how lucky I am to have you. I will be back with you soon Emma. Oh and hi Tink and Dave and Mary Margaret!” Emma wiped at her cheeks, which were covered in tears.

“I think you just made all the women watching jealous!” Killian simply shrugged and smiled back at Jason. “So, tell us about this role you’re nominated for tonight. You play Brennan, a musician from Nashville. Was it hard to learn the American accent?”

“Not really, no. I did a movie years ago where I had to do the accent so it wasn’t difficult to…get back in the groove, as it were. I _did_ have to practice quite a bit because it _had_ been so long since I’d done it.”

“Well, it sounds perfect to be honest. If we didn’t know you were Irish, I would’ve been supremely surprised just now!”

“Thank you very much Jason.”

“You also sing and play the guitar throughout, was that all you too?”

“Yes sir. Been playing the guitar since I was a wee lad and I used to sing with my brother…” Emma smiled as Killian talked about singing in a band with Liam when he was younger and she loved the enthusiasm with which he talked about the movie.

“Well, thank you for that Killian. Don’t forget to step into our Glam Cam on your way!”

“Will do Jason.” They shook hands and Killian stepped away and onto the camera platform. Emma watched as he was given the signal to strike a pose and she, along with her parents and Tink, laughed out loud as he jumped up and struck a rock and roll kind of [pose](http://l7.alamy.com/zooms/aea7a85b-9033-4fb3-8d18-01c89fce723a/BNW5TE.jpg). It was a quick jump, but then they showed the 360° view of the picture and it looked pretty good: his hair stuck up slightly and his face was scrunched up like he’d been singing along with a song and his arm swinging around as if he was strumming a guitar.

“That was pretty cool”, David said as the show cut to commercial.

“I wish I could’ve been there”, said Emma.

“You’ll be there for the next time sweetheart”, said Mary Margaret.

“Exactly”, Tink spoke up. She tossed some popcorn in her mouth. “Me brother gets invited to these things all the time. Probably going to get to go to the Emmy’s and then the MTV Movie Awards and all that. It’s because he’s such a hit with the ladies.”

“Tink.”

“It’s true. Regina convinces him to go all the time, even if he doesn’t actually go.” Emma was about to speak when her phone rang.

“I’ll be right back.” She stepped out of the media room and hit ‘ANSWER’. “Hey.”

_“What did you think of that darling?”_

“How did you not split that suit?”

_“Magic love.”_

“You made me cry you know, with those beautiful words.”

_“I’m sorry my darling. How are you feeling?”_

“My back still hurts to be honest, but I think it’s the stress of it being so close to Molly and Des.”

_“Maybe you should go lay down Emma.”_

“I’m _not_ missing this. I’m not missing your win.”

_“We don’t even know if I’ll win love.”_

“You’re going to win Killian. I know it.”

_“Thank you Swan.”_

“It’s Jones and it’s been that way for a few months now, you know.”

_“Sorry love. Anyways, I’ve got to go because they’re calling us in now.”_

“Good luck. Molly, Des, Mom, Dad, Tink, and I are all rooting for you.”

_“Give my best to them all. I love you Emma Jones.”_

“I love you too Killian Jones.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

An hour and a half later, after watching Killian help present the award for ‘Best Song’, it was the commercial break before his award was presented. The pains started coming more frequently as the commercials droned on and on. When the show came back, Emma felt a sharp stab of pain.

“DAMN!”

“Emma! What’s wrong”, cried Mary Margaret.

“I think it may almost be time”, Emma said through gritted teeth.

“Let’s get going to the hospital then”, said David. “Tink, you call your br--”

“NO!”

“Emma, _please_! You’re probably about to go into labor”, said David. “We need to get you to the hospital.”

“I will _not_ miss Killian winning this award. _When_ he wins, we can go but not a minute before then.”

“He is going to be very mad when he finds out Emma”, said Tink.

“I don’t care! I’m not missing this. Please?”

“Fine.” David pinched the bridge of his nose, “I can’t believe we’re agreeing to this. I’m going to double check the car and make sure the bag is good to go.” He got up and left the room.

“You understand, right Mom?” Emma asked Mary Margaret.

“Of course honey, I do. It’s just that your father’s worried. You’re his baby girl, despite however old you may be.”

“I know.”

“Guys!” Tink turned the volume up on the TV as Amy Adams walked out onto the stage in a gorgeous red Atelier Versace gown.

 _“Tonight, I’m here to present the Golden Globe for Best Actor in a Drama. I’m sure you can all agree with me when I saw that each and every one of these men are all equally deserving of the win. Join me in congratulating all the nominees.”_ Amy Adams and the crowd began to clap as the camera panned around. _“Thank you and now for the nominees: Leonardo DiCaprio in The Revenant.”_

“That was a good movie”, said Tink as the camera moved to show the actor at his table. “Did you know he ate that liver for real?”

“That’s wonderful Tink”, Emma gritted through clenched teeth. “And very disgusting.”

 _“Killian Jones in The Dust Storm.”_ The camera focused on her husband who was smiling brightly and wide as he looked to the camera and winked, which she was sure was for her. All of a sudden, Emma felt a _whoosh_ and looked down, to see a puddle on the chair and floor.

“My water just broke.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

The camera was moving away from Killian when he saw his phone light up from where it was on the table. He doesn’t register as the rest of the names are being read or the pause from Amy up on stage as she opens the envelope with the winner’s name because it’s David’s name on his caller ID. He’s about to answer when he heard Amy call his name.

“And the Golden Globe goes too…Killian Jones for _The Dust Storm_!” One of his costars clapped him on the back.

“Killian! You won go!” He stood and made his rounds of the table and as he was walking up the stairs to the stage, his phone (which was still in his hand) vibrated and Emma’s name came up. Killian didn’t think twice before stopping and answering the phone.

“Swan? Is everything alright love?”

_“Killian! My water broke! These kids are coming now, and I need you. I can’t do this without you, please.”_

“I’m leaving right now.” He started backing down the stairs.

 _“No, get your award. Just get back here as soon as you’re done. Please. I love you.”_ She hung up before he could say anything else. He ran back up the steps to where Amy and the woman holding the statuette were. Killian was handed his award and received a hug from the actress. He turned to the podium and placed his award upon it. The crowd quieted down as he stared at the statue.

“I won’t say much except thank you to everyone who was involved with this. I had an elaborate speech planned, but I don’t have time right now. My wife just called me and told me she’s going into labor, so…I have to go. Thank you.”

Killian picked up his award and jogged off stage to applause and almost ran into Smee backstage, who was on his phone.

“Smee! I need--” His assistant told the person on the other line to hold on before he looked over at Killian.

“I know sir. Mr. Nolan called me to let me know. I’ve already informed a concierge and they went upstairs to your room and your bags are packed. There is a helicopter waiting for us on the roof to take us to Bob Hope Airport where the private jet I chartered is waiting.”

“Smee…”

“Don’t worry sir, I’ve taken care of everything.” Smee smiled at him. “Let’s go, shall we?” On their way out of the ballroom, Killian spotted teddy bears in the window of the hotel gift shop and ran in. He had them charge it to his room and then ran back out to follow Smee to the roof.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

“WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?!”

“Emma, please relax. He just called and said he was almost here. Just another hour or so”, David pleaded with her.

“ _Don’t_ tell me to relax! You’re not the one pushing two cantaloupes out of your VAGINA!” Emma fell back on her bed and her breathing got heavy. “God, I’m sorry Dad. It hurts and Killian’s not here yet and…I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay princess. How about I ask your mother and Tink to bring you some ice chips?”

“Please.” David sent Mary Margaret and Tink, who’d stepped out to grab something to eat from the cafeteria, a text with a request for the chips.

Emma looked at the clock on the wall of her room and it read 7:30pm and she’d been in labor for a long time. She’d read that twins normally were born just a couple hours after water breaking, but Des and Molly didn’t want to move. The doctor had been checking on her and everything was fine, and Emma couldn’t help but think they knew they had to wait for their father to arrive.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

“Can’t this bloody contraption fly any faster?!” Killian yelled into his headset. The helicopter pilot, Leroy, turned to look at him.

“I can’t go any faster Mr. Jones, at least not safely. We’re almost there, it’s another 30 minutes. I even got them to allow us to land on the helipad on top of the hospital.”

“I’m sorry Leroy, it’s just that I’m nervous and anxious. I hope you understand.”

“Of course sir.” Killian nodded and looked out the window as they flew passed the mountains and worried at the cuff of his leather jacket. On the flight from Los Angeles to Kauai, he’d changed out of his tux and into something more comfortable: blue and grey flannel shirt with a white Henley underneath, khakis, grey Converse, and a black leather jacket Emma had given him at Christmas. The teddy bears he’d purchased back in California sat in his lap. When they’d landed at the Kauai airport, Smee had taken Killian’s bags and gone back to the house after hiring another helicopter to take him to the hospital where Emma was.

To pass the time remaining until his arrival, Killian thought back to after the wedding. He and Emma had not had a honeymoon because she wasn’t in any condition to go anywhere or do anything remotely fun at the time. Killian had also crammed in extra days on the movie so he could have a longer paternity leave after the birth of the twins. If he was nominated for the Oscar, he was going to whisk Emma away on a post-ceremony weeklong vacation in Canada. Maybe he’d rent them a cabin or something. He couldn’t really think of it at the moment because he felt the helicopter begin to descend and he saw Wilcox Memorial looming below them.

“Maternity is on the third floor, so you won’t have to go far when we land”, said Leroy. “My wife, Astrid, she had our son here last year.” The helicopter landed and Killian unbuckled himself and hung the headset up and held both bears with his left arm as he extended his hand to shake Leroy’s.

“Thank you again and sorry for being short with you earlier”, said Killian.

“It’s no problem Mr. Jones. Good luck and congrats!” With that, Killian jumped from the helicopter and was surprised by David when the elevator doors opened.

“Thank God you’re here Killian.”

“I should never have gone. I should’ve stayed here. The bloody award doesn’t mean anything right now and I would’ve chucked it if I’d missed the birth of my children.”

“Congrats on that by the way.” The elevator doors opened to the third floor and Killian followed David as he led the way to Maternity. “Emma didn’t want you to miss it and you wouldn’t have heard the end of it if you’d decided to not go.”

“Aye. My wife is one of the most stubborn people I’ve ever met”, said Killian, “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma was chewing on some ice and chatting with her mother and sister-in-law when the door burst open to reveal her husband, all worried and disheveled hair and teddy bears in hand.

“Swan! Darling, I’m so sorry I was almost late!” David took the bears from him as Killian was at her side in what felt like a single step.

“It’s okay Killian. I think they were wait--AHHHH! GET THE NURSE BECAUSE THIS HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFU--”

“Emma!” chastised Mary Margaret. “Language!”

“Well excuuuuuse me, Captain America!” Killian snorted and couldn’t help himself before he started laughing, letting out a loud guffaw that got everyone else in the room started and surprised the nurse that walked in.

“Oh, wow. How is everyone doing in here?” she asked. Tink was the first to calm enough to speak.

“Just releasing some tension right now, but I think it may be time Nurse Blue”, she said.

“Let me check and we’ll see what’s next. Would you mind stepping outside Mr. and Mrs. Nolan and Ms. Bell?” Nurse Blue snapped on some gloves as the three left to stand in the hall. Killian took his place near Emma’s head and took her hand as Nurse Blue lifted the sheet over Emma’s legs. “Oh boy.”

“What? What is it? Is something wrong?” asked Killian.

“I can see a head.” Nurse Blue pulled off her gloves and tossed them away. She pressed a button on the wall behind Emma and an alarm sounded. “These babies are coming now. Daddy, we’re going to need you to change into some scrubs.” She pulled a pair of light blue scrubs from a cabinet in the room and handed them to Killian.

“I’ll just be in the bathroom love”, he told Emma. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.” Killian didn’t think he’d ever changed as fast as he did in that moment. Two minutes later, he was back out in the room and in that small amount of time, a lot had changed: there were two warmers by the window and couple extra nurses standing by while Nurse Blue was helping Emma sit up and place her feet in the stirrups.

“Killian! I want my mom in here too, please!” Emma pleaded. Killian looked to the doctor and Nurse Blue who both nodded their approval, so he stepped outside to the hall.

“Mary Margaret! They’re coming now and Emma has asked for you.”

“Okay. Coming!” Mary Margaret shucked off her jacket and handed David her bag. Killian went back to Emma’s side as the nurses handed Mary Margaret a yellow smock and gloves since there was no time for her to change like Killian did. The doctor, who had been watching the fetal monitor, turned around to face them.

“Okay, there’s a contraction coming Emma, and I’m going to need you to push.”

“Uh huh. By the way Dr. Rhea, that’s my mom, Mary Margaret.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m going to need you two on either side of Emma, one hand under knee and another on her back.” Killian took her left while her mother stood on Emma’s right. “Okay, here it comes. Are you ready Emma?”

“As I’ll ever be.” She gripped the metal bed rails and leaned forward.

“Push!”

Killian and Mary Margaret held Emma forward as she pushed, letting out a grunt that turned into a yell.

“You’re doing great sweetie, keep pushing!” said Mary Margaret.

“The head is out! You can lay back now Emma”, said the doctor. “You’re next contraction is coming and hopefully we’ll get the shoulders out then.” Killian grabbed a small towel and wiped down Emma’s forehead of sweat.

“You’re doing wonderfully my darling.”

“WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?!”

“Emma, you need to rel--” Before Mary Margaret could finish, a flash went off.

“The hell is _that?_ ” asked Emma. Tink appeared behind Killian’s shoulder; he had no idea how she got into the room without anyone seeing or hearing.

“Hey! I thought I’d get some pictures”, said Tink. “For memories you know.”

“Rose Bell.” Killian hadn’t really heard Emma speak in such a scary low voice.   Tink went around him and leaned forward, allowing Emma to grab a handful of her green sweater, pulling her down until their noses were practically touching. “If you take one more picture, I will knock you out and shave your head and mail your hair to Adam. Do we understand each other?” Tink gulped and backed away when Emma released her, and Killian let out a small snort of laughter.

“I’ll just return when you’re all done, shall I?”

“Good idea sister.” Tink went back out to the hall and it was perfect timing because the doctor let them know another contraction was coming.

“Push Emma!” he said. Killian and Mary Margaret took their positions as Emma began pushing, crying out in pain.

“Damn, this hurts like a bitch!”

“Don’t worry love, you’ve got this! You’re almost done!”

“You shut your mouth Jones! YOU did this to me! I swear you’re never touching me again! DO YOU HEAR ME?! BE GLAD WE’RE HAVING TWINS!” She pushed again, and the doctor leaned back from her with a baby in his arms.

“Congratulations you two, it’s your little girl.”

“Molly!”

“Would you like to cut the cord Mr. Jones?” Killian, who upon seeing his daughter for the first time had gone mute, simply nodded. Nurse Blue placed instrument where Dr. Rhea told her to and waved Killian over and allowed him to take over and cut. When he finished Nurse Blue took Molly to a warmer where she and another nurse started cleaning her up.

Killian went back to Emma and kissed her on the forehead as Dr. Rhea went to check on Desmond’s progress. When he was done examining, he tossed his gloves and called Nurse Blue over.

“Blue? Get downstairs and have them prep a room for C-section.” Killian’s head snapped up.

“What? What’s happening? Is our son okay?”

“Mr. Jones, please--”

“Do not tell me to bloody calm down.” Killian took a breath and looked back at Emma.

“Please, just tell us”, she said.

“Desmond is fine, he’s just breach. I tried to turn him, but he’s being very stubborn. We need to do a C-section to get him out safely.”

“Okay, yes.” Killian nodded.

“We’ll have Molly here taken to the nursery in the meanwhile.” Killian looked over at the warmer where his daughter lay swaddled in a pink blanket. Emma was covered and the bed made ready to roll out.

“Mom!” called Emma as the bed was rolled through the door, “Thank you. I forgot to call August and Graham, can you call them? Please.”

“Of course honey. I’ll do it right now.” She pulled her cellphone from her pocket and walked off to make the call.

David jogged up with Tink.

“What’s going on princess? Killian?”

“Des is breach, so they must perform a C-section on Emma to get him out.”

“Dad”, Emma called as the doctor and nurses roll her away. “Please go with her. Keep an eye on Molly.” She asked one of the nurses following along to make sure he was allowed and the bed was pushed into the elevator to take them down to the operating floor.

“Don’t worry Emma, I’ll make sure she’s okay”, called David. As the elevator doors closed, Killian watched as David followed behind the two nurses pushing the warmer towards the nursery, realizing he had yet to hold his daughter.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma was tired. That was one of the first things that registered. The second was how empty she felt. As her eyes fluttered open, she started taking stock of her surroundings and the constant beep at her side reminded her that she was in the hospital because she was giving birth.

Eyes now fully open, she looked around for Killian and found him in a rocking chair, rocking with their son in his arms. She wasn’t surprised to see tears in his eyes, her husband was an emotional man (in a good way). He had yet to notice she was awake so she kept quiet and just watched her two boys bond.

While Killian smiled and cooed at Desmond, she heard whimpering coming from a bassinet near her bed, signaling that Molly also wanted attention. Killian looked up from where he sat, and noticed she was awake.

“My love, how are you feeling? You’ve been asleep for a few hours now, they knocked you out well.”

“Not bad, but I’m sure that’s because of the drugs.” They laughed a little, but were interrupted once Molly made her presence known once more. “Can I hold him?”

“Of course darling.” Killian carefully placed Des in her arms and went to lift Molly from her plastic bassinet, and returning to the bed to take a seat next to her.

“They’re both perfect Killian, like mini-yous.”

“There’s plenty of you in there love.” Emma watched as he stroked Molly’s chin. “This little chin is all you and your mother. Des will have your hair, I’m sure of it because it already appears lighter than Molly’s.” Emma looked at the tuft of hair on her son’s head and saw the light brown color. No doubt that it would turn blonde soon enough. She looked over at Molly who already had more hair than her brother already, except hers was dark and would obviously become the same as her father’s.

“They’re going to be a perfect mix of you and me Killian”, she said, looking up at him. At once, she noticed the unshed tears from earlier making their way down his cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Emma. I just never thought I could be this happy”, he replied. “How was I to know that that girl I met over a year ago now, the one covered in fake blood and wearing rock n’ roll t-shirts would be the mother of my children? Despite everything we’ve gone through, I wouldn’t want to change anything because it’s made us who we are today and those people are perfect for each other.”

“Killian Jones, you are the greatest husband anyone could ever ask for. I grew up never having someone put me first the way you do. And now, I know our children are going to grow up so loved and protected by the best father I know you will be. I love you so much.”

“And I you.” Carefully cradling Molly to his chest, Killian leaned down and kissed Emma lightly. They were interrupted when they heard a light knock on the room door. “Come in.”

The door creaked open and Mary Margaret (carrying a nautical themed diaper bag), David (with balloons and the teddies Killian brought in hand), and Tink (with a couple of bouquets of flowers) filed in.

“What’s all this?” asked Emma. They all set everything down and crowded around the hospital bed.

“August and Graham sent these roses and the lilies are from Adam and I, as congrats”, said Tink. “By the way, your brother and his husband will arrive tomorrow, it’s the earliest flight they could get.”

“Good, I can’t wait for them to meet Des and Molly.”

“Your husband brought these bears for the kids and I saw these balloons and had to get them”, said David. “Now, may I hold my grandson?” Emma handed Des over to her father, who held him as if he were the most precious thing to ever exist.

“Dad, we’d like you to meet Desmond Liam David Jones.” David looked up from the baby to Emma and Killian, eyes shining.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“’Course we didn’t”, replied Killian. “We _wanted_ to. We wanted to name him for two of the most important men in each of our lives.” Mary Margaret inched towards Killian.

“And this little one? Molly-what?” she asked him and Killian placed her in his mother-in-law’s arms.

“This is Molly. Molly Ruth Margaret Jones.”

“She’s named for Killian’s mother, yourself, and Grandma Ruth”, said Emma. Mary Margaret gave Killian a quick kiss on the cheek and went back to giving attention to her granddaughter. The emotional silence was broken by a laugh from Tink.

“What’s wrong with you sister?” asked Killian.

“I always knew you liked The Beatles”, she said to him. “And that ‘ _Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da’_ was your favorite song.”

“Of course! Meet Desmond and Molly Jones!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave me a little comment and kudos if you haven't already! Thanks!


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now my second multi-chapter fic has come to an end. I've loved writing this story so much. I want to thank all of you for your encouraging comments and putting up with my sporadic posting schedule. I was scared to post stories online because I was sure people were going to be horrible and all that, but you guys changed my belief about that, so thank you.
> 
> I want to give a big thank you to my beta bestie best, Courtney (ftheheatintx), who looked over every chapter and gave her honest opinion on anything that needed to be changed. You're a great editor and an even better friend...love ya.

**[Chapter Outfit Collection](http://www.polyvore.com/epilogue/collection?id=5272022) **

* * *

“Stop worrying Swan.” Killian looked over at his wife, a gorgeous vision in red, who kept checking and rechecking her phone for messages.  “Des and Molly are fine.  I know they’re enjoying their time with their grandparents and aunt and uncle…they’re building snowmen and making angels and all that nonsense.  Besides, it’s not the first time we’ve--”

“I know, I know. I just miss them anytime I’m not around them.”

“As do I darling.” The limousine they were riding in, that had been crawling along Hollywood Blvd. at a snail’s pace, finally came to a stop and it was their turn to get out.  Killian smiled as he watched Emma take a deep breath.  “You ready love?”

“As I’ll ever be.” She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  Killian smiled again as the door was opened and the quiet of the inside of the limo was assaulted by the yells and calls of the people in the stands.  He stepped out onto the legendary red carpet and gave a few waves before turning and offering Emma his hand.  She got out carefully, holding her long gown up so that she wouldn’t step on it.  When she righted herself, Emma brushed her hands down the skirt and took her clutch in hand, quickly checking her phone once again to make sure she hadn’t received any messages from her parents.

“For the last time, stop worrying.” Killian placed the phone in her clutch and snapped it shut, handing it back to her.  “We’ll call when we’re inside.”

“ _Fine_.”  Killian pulled her hands up and kissed them both.

“Let’s have some fun, eh?” Emma nodded as he offered his elbow, and she wound arm around it and they made their way down the red carpet.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

They weren’t stopped for an interview until they reached the press tent that everyone had to walk through. Right before the entered, there was a picture area where they posed together.  Then photographers asked for a couple pictures of just Killian and they were done quickly.  When it was her turn, it was like every camera flash ever to exist went off.  She still wasn’t used to the attention she got from the press as Killian’s wife.

After they finished with pictures, they were ushered over to where Ryan Seacrest was finishing with Leonardo DiCaprio, who saw Killian and gave him a ‘man-hug’ in greeting and kissed Emma on the cheek. After Leo walked off Ryan brought them over.

“Well, look who we’ve got here, Killian Jones and his beautiful wife Emma, welcome guys! How are you enjoying it so far?”

“Loving it Ryan”, replied Killian. “It’s always fun to get away from those frigid Boston winters and dress up.”

“You’re looking pretty good in…is that Brioni?” asked Ryan and Killian nodded. He looked over at Emma.  “Like I said, pretty good but I’m going to need you to scoot, because you are stunning tonight Emma!  Please tell us who you’re wearing.  You look amazing.”  Emma blushed, but relaxed when she felt Killian’s hand at her lower back.

“It’s a custom gown. My sister-in-law made it for me but it’s from her label, _Tink by RoseDell_.”

“I’d also like to pass on my congratulations as well, because you are _glowing_.”  Ryan inclined his head towards Emma’s bump.  “Baby number three.  Do you want to find out?”

“We chose not to this time”, replied Killian.

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to the surprise!” said Emma.

“How old are the twins now?”

“They turned five last month”, said Killian as he beamed with pride. Ryan asked him about the movie he was nominated for that night, the sequel to the movie he met Emma on, and she just smiled as he described the role and answered questions about it, his hand never leaving her lower back.

“Well Killian, we’re all wishing you the best of luck on winning your second Oscar”, said Ryan.

“Thank you Ryan.” Killian shook hands with him and Ryan hugged Emma and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Back to you Giuliana!” they heard him call as they continued down the red carpet. They stopped a few more times on their walk to say hello to a few friends: Chris Evans, David Tennant and his wife Georgia, Tina Fey, Jennifer Lawrence, and as they were walking into the theater and up the stairs, they bumped into Julie Andrews.

“Oh! Forgive me, I didn’t see where I was going”, she said.

“No worries, not a prob--” Emma stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw who had bumped into her.  It’d been years since she had been sincerely star-struck, but today was brought her tally back down to zero.  Emma didn’t know what to do, so she curtsied as best as her belly would allow her.  “Oh my God.  I’m so sorry!  It was probably my fault Miss Andrews.” 

“No, no, no. It was my fault, not looking where I was going.  Don’t worry Mrs. Jones.”  Killian took the opportunity of Emma being currently speechless to give his greetings.

“It is an absolute _honor_ to meet you Miss Andrews.  I was just told the wonderful news that you’ve been cast as Lady Catherine.  I’m looking forward to the experience.”

“Oh yes. I can’t wait to work with you as well.”  She shook Killian’s hand then turned back to Emma.  “Congratulations on number 3.  You look amazing.”

“Uh…um…thanks! Yes, thank you!”  Emma was working on finding her words because she couldn’t believe that Julie (freakin’) Andrews just told her she looked good for being seven months along.  Someone came along to remind them that it was time to move into the theater, so they said their goodbyes.  When Emma curtsied again, Julie Andrews laughed and pulled her into a hug.

When she’d gone and Emma was sure no one would overhear much, she smacked Killian in the shoulder.

“Ow! What the bloody hell was _that_ for?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were going to work with _Julie Andrews_?!” she whisper/shouted.  Killian smiled and kissed her temple, taking her hand and pulling her into the theater.

“I didn’t find out until this morning darling. Regina texted me to let me know and I was going to surprise you with the news later, since I know how much you adore her.”  Killian had been cast as the newest Mr. Darcy in what would be a sequel to _Pride & Prejudice_, which would be based on a set of books by Jane Dawkins called [Letters from Pemberley](http://www.amazon.com/Letters-Pemberley-First-Jane-Dawkins/dp/1402209061/ref=sr_1_1?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1457728353&sr=1-1&keywords=letter+from+pemberley) and [More Letters From Pemberley](http://www.amazon.com/More-Letters-Pemberley-1814-1819-Continuation/dp/0595283721/ref=pd_sim_sbs_14_2?ie=UTF8&dpID=5144Y4DBMBL&dpSrc=sims&preST=_AC_UL160_SR106%2C160_&refRID=1K49S1K57JJFAWTF6QK2).

“I made a complete fool of myself didn’t I?” she asked.

“Of course not my love. I was incredibly nervous as well.  She is a legend after all.”

“You didn’t look it.”

“Emma, my darling, I’m an actor.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

They finally found their seats after mingling a bit, so Emma decided to FaceTime her parents back in Boston who were sitting down to watch the show with Des and Molly, along with Tink and Adam, who were visiting while Adam had time off from his latest project.

 _“Hey Princess!”_ David answered the call. _“How’s it going?”_

“We’re in the theater right now, just sat down. Say hi Killian.”  She turned the phone on her husband.

“Hey Dave. How are the twin terrors?  Are they behaving?”

 _“Of course they are! They want to be able and stay up to see Daddy on TV they said.  Hold on, I’ll get them for you.”_   David walked through their house and they started hearing the Des and Molly’s voices in the background with Mary Margaret. _“Hey you two, guess who’s on the phone?”_

 _“Papa! Momma!”_ they both cried.  The phone went shaky as David handed it over to one of the kids and Molly’s toothy grin came into view.

“Hey baby, how are you?” asked Emma.

 _“Momma! We miss you, when are you coming home?”_ she asked.  Their son’s face appeared next to her.

_“Yeah! Come back.”_

“We’ll be back in a couple days”, replied Killian. “Now, tell me what you’ve been doing for fun.”

 _“Uncle Adam and Auntie Tink took us to the Children’s Museum yesterday”,_ said Des.

“Did they now? And where, pray-tell, are your aunt and uncle?” Killian asked.

 _“Auntie Tink said they were going to help Mrs. Potts make popcorn so we could watch you and Momma on the telly”,_ replied Molly.

“The ‘telly’, huh?” asked Emma. She looked over at Killian, “There can never be any doubts that these two are yours.”

“Quite right darling.”

Molly was the spitting image of her father; everything about her except her chin was her father: jet black hair, piercing blue eyes, eyelashes that models would be jealous of, and especially slightly elf looking ears just like Killian. Like her father, Molly loved adventures and the sea.  On the other hand, Desmond was his mother in looks (golden blonde hair just slightly darker than hers and green eyes with a slight tint of blue) and temperament (Killian would say he was stubborn as a mule.)

 

(That comment earned him a night on the couch.)

 

 _“Papa?”_ asked Molly.

“Yes Cygnet?”

_“Can you say hi to Uncle August and Uncle Graham for me please? Tell them I miss them too!”_

_“Me too!”_ added Des.

“Of course my loves. They’re not here yet, but I’ll make sure they know.”

_“Thanks Papa. I love you.”_

“I love you too Cygnet.” Molly handed the phone over to Desmond, who they both watched as he tried to prop it up against something on the informal living room coffee table where he and Molly had been coloring.

_“Are you going to win tonight Papa?”_

“I don’t know my boy.”

 _“I think you will. Molly and I and Gran and Gran-Da are wishing for you.  Auntie Tink and Uncle Adam too!”_   As if Des had spoken the magic words, Killian saw Tink and Adam come into the room behind his son’s shoulder.

_“Des, is that your Papa?”_

_“Yes Auntie Tink.”_

_“It’s almost time to start, why don’t you and Molly-Bear go find your seats in the TV room? Mrs. Potts has the popcorn ready for you in the kitchen.”_ Des turned back to the camera and smiled at his father.

 _“I’m going to get popcorn now. Don’t forget to win!  Bye, I love you Papa!”_   Des left the camera and Killian and Emma heard them run off to the kitchen.  Tink’s face appeared in the camera.

“Hey Tink”, said Emma. “How are you?”

_“Ready for this to be over. I don’t know how you did it with two and now another.  I can barely deal with one.”_

“You’re only five months along Tink.”

_“I know. I’ve just popped is all and--”_

_“--the wee one has decided to use Tink’s bladder as their own personal dance floor.”_ Adam slid into camera view as he finished his wife’s thought.

“Hey Adam.” Emma smiled at her brother-in-law.

 _“Emma. Killian.”_ Adam nodded at them both.  _“Getting nervous? It’s almost time.”_

“Of course not mate. But you are right, it is about to start.  Please don’t let Des and Molly talk you into letting them have all the popcorn, okay?  I know how they’ve got you wrapped around their little fingers”, said Killian.

 _“No worries Killian. I’ve been working on not letting them work me over.  Have to be ready for when ours arrives.  Can’t have_ three _kids running all over me.”_

“Good luck with that.” The lights in the theater flashed and an announcement was made that the show would be starting soon.  Killian and Emma said their goodbyes to Adam and Tink, who then handed the phone off to Emma’s parents.  After repeating Killian’s earlier plea to not let the twins eat so much popcorn and that they were to go to bed as soon as the show was over, they hung up.

At the last minute, a jogging August and Graham arrived and swung into the seats next to them, giving Killian handshakes and placing kisses on Emma’s cheeks.

“Cutting it pretty close, aren’t you Auggie?” Emma asked.

“Traffic was murder, little sister”, he replied with a laugh.

“It seems there’s some big to do going on”, added Graham.

“By the way, the twins say hello and that they miss you”, said Emma. Des and Molly were already spoiled by the parents and grandparents, but August spoiled them _rotten_.  In the past few years, August (like Tink) had become a big name in the fashion world.  He’d moved on from costume distressing to costume design and that had branched into a fashion line for children.

Having shown at New York Fashion Week a few time in the past five years, August had taken advantage and brought new clothes and shoes and everything he was given for the twins. Since his line was just for children, a lot of his designs were done with Des and Molly in mind.

“I’ll call them on a break to say hello. I miss them so much”, replied August.  “It’s been so long since I’ve seen them.  Prepping costumes for some regency era movie starring some big name actor can take up a lot of a man’s time.”  August stared at Killian and the two burst out in laughter.

“Quiet down you two, it’s starting!” chastised Graham.

“Sorry Dad”, Killian and August said in sync.

A video screen dropped down to remind everyone of how long they had when giving their speeches and that the ‘Thank-you’ would be scrolling at the bottom of the screen like it had been for the last several years.

“Good”, said Emma. “Now you can devote your entire speech to me and the kids.”

“If I win”, he replied.

“ _When_ you win.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Killian got pulled away early in the show because he would be presenting the award for Best Costume Design. The best part of this award was that August had been nominated for the first time that year.  August was happy just being nominated and didn’t think he’d be winning.

So when the time came for the award to be announced, he wasn’t as nervous as Emma and Graham were. They each took one of his hands in theirs and held tight as Killian walked out on stage.  They were close enough that Emma saw the wink he sent in her direction and just knew that a camera had turned to focus on her, so she sent a wink back.

As Killian talked about the importance of costumes and their design and such, Emma turned to her brother.

“You nervous big brother?” she asked him. Graham scoffed quietly on August’s other side.

“Of course this git isn’t nervous, he doesn’t think he’s going to win!”

“Oh come on, of course I won’t”, replied August, “Have you seen who I’m up against?”

“You did costumes for the biggest movie of the year Auggie! You’re going to win”, Emma assured him.

“We’ll see.”

“I know you will”, said Graham, “And when you do, you remember what you promised we could discuss?”

“ _Yes._ ”  They all looked up at the stage where Killian was announcing the nominees.  When it came for August’s turn, he smiled and waved to the camera.  After the names of the other nominees were read, Killian took the envelope from his tux pocket and made to open it.

“And the Oscar goes to…” Emma quickly turned to her brother and kissed him on the cheek.

“No matter what happens, you’re the best Auggie. You gave me a family when I had none and I will always love you, whether you have a golden statue or not.  You understand me?”

“I love you to little sister.” Emma smiled at him and looked back up to the stage where Killian had opened the envelope and had a huge smile on his face.

“…August Booth!”

“Holy shit”, was the only thing August managed to say. The people in the auditorium were cheering and Graham was trying to get him to stand up, when he finally did.  August kissed and hugged his husband and then turned to his sister and gave her a big hug.

“And it’s _younger_ sister!” Emma called after him and he turned to smile at her before continuing up to the stage to get his award and a hug from Killian.  After handing the statuette over to his brother-in-law, Killian moved off to the side to allow August to make his speech.  Everyone quieted down as August shuffled up to the mic.  He couldn’t stop looking at the award.

“Oh wow. Um…I know all the important thank you’s are on the bottom of the screen, but I want to start by saying thanks to my team, because without them none of these looks would be possible.  The director and the studio for having faith in me.  But most importantly, to my husband.  Graham, you’ve put up with me throughout this whole endeavor and there are no words to convey how much I love you.  Thank you.  To my sister, Emma, I love you more than words can say as well.  Like you said, you gave me a family when I had no one and you were my home for so long.  To my brother-in-law, thanks for helping me get my foot in the door…and to my niece and nephew: I love you two and I can’t wait to see you this week, I love you.  Thank you!”

After August blew a kiss to his family in the audience and shook hands with Killian as they left the stage. A commercial break later, Killian and August (with his Oscar in hand) returned to their seats.  They took a selfie with August in the middle and Graham and Emma kissing each of his cheeks and Killian laughing off to the side.

As the show began once again, Emma took August’s hand in hers.

“I’m so proud of you”, she whispered.

“Thank you Emma. I’m glad this is something I could share with you.”  He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“So, what was Graham talking about that you promised you two could discuss?” Emma watched as August’s cheeks and tips of his ears turned pink as he smiled.  “Come on, tell me!”

“Well, we were going to talk about it anyways…”

“Auggie.”

“Kids. Graham wants to have kids.”

“That’s wonderful! You two will be great dads!”  Emma smiled at her brother.  “Is what you have to talk about is which one of you will um…’donate’?”  August laughed at his sister’s pinked cheeks and air quotes.

“No. If we choose to have more than one, we might consider using a surrogate, but for now we decided that we’re going to adopt.  But not a newborn; we’re thinking of adopting an older kid.  We want to give them a chance that you and I didn’t have.”

“August, that’s amazing. I know some people I can put you in touch with at the foundation.” 

“Thank you Emma.” August smiled at his sister, and kissed her hand.  He turned his attention back to the show, as did Emma, but her mind was far from what was going on.

In the years since marrying Killian, Emma had used her newfound influence to bring awareness to children in need of being adopted and having loving homes, what she and August and so many others had been denied as children. A year after her marriage, Emma started Enchanted Forest Foundation.  The EFF was a non-profit that, at first, raised funds and took donations of clothes and food and furniture, etc. for homes in Boston.  Within months, the foundation started receiving more donations than they anticipated and it allowed them to expand to cover the entire state of Massachusetts. 

By the time EFF had their first anniversary, they’d received even more funds and they expanded operations to all of New England. Offices were built in Manhattan, Albany, Augusta, Hartford, and Providence. 

A few years later, EFF had offices in several capital cities like Sacramento, Tallahassee, Salem, Phoenix, Santa Fe, and Denver. They provided monetary help to homes all over the country and provided them what they needed, be it food or clothes or furniture or computers or even someone to fix whatever was broken/not working.  The foundation also provided help and resources to families looking to adopt.  They did what they could to make the process easier and to help the children waiting for a home.

In all her years, Emma never thought that she would be as lucky as she was. She had a loving husband, two wonderful children with another on the way, parents that loved her that she’d once thought lost, and more family than she ever thought she would have. 

Saying yes to August years ago, to his pleas to come help him out in Ireland for a movie, was the best decision she ever made. If Emma hadn’t chosen to help, she wouldn’t have met Killian and she wouldn’t have had Des or Molly or the baby she was carrying now.  She was sure her parents would’ve found her eventually, but everything else that made her life worth living was because Emma had gone to Ireland.

She was brought out of her daydream all of a sudden when she felt Killian’s hand on hers. Apparently, the show had gone to commercial and people were moving around and he’d been trying to get her attention so she could go on a bathroom break.

“Love?” Emma turned to look at him, quizzical look on his face.  “Where did you go?”

“Just thinking about life, you know?” Killian smiled and extended his hand to help her up and told August and Graham they’d be right back.

“What about our lives?” he asked as they made their way to the bathroom.

“I was just thinking how different both of our lives would’ve been if I hadn’t given in to August and gone to Ireland to help. I would never have met you and I wouldn’t have the kids.  I wouldn’t know Tink or Mrs. Potts or Ruby.  Who knows when my parents would’ve found me…” she trailed off.

“David and Mary Margaret would’ve found you, regardless of the extenuating circumstances”, he said. Killian stood outside the restroom as Emma went in.  When she reemerged, Killian offered his arm and they walked back into the auditorium.

“You’re right, you know.”

“About what love?”

“My parents. They’re nothing if not determined and they would’ve found me sooner rather than later.  I’m glad I went to Ireland; it brought me them, the kids, and you.”

“I have a theory.” Emma raised her eyebrow in true Killian fashion.

“Oh? Do tell, oh wise wizard.”  Killian threw his head back and laughed, before calming down and continuing.

“We were meant to meet, you and me.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course my darling. Somehow, we would’ve met.  That is something of which I could never be more sure or certain.”  The lights flashed in the auditorium, signaling the five minutes before the end of the commercial break.  They sat quietly in their seats as they went through Best Song and then Best Actress.  Then it was time for Killian’s category.

“You nervous?” Emma asked him.

“I’d love to say not really, but I am…just a smidge. I want to win, not for me, but for the kids because they’ve been ‘wishing’, you know?”

“I’m sure they’ll be proud of you no matter what.” Emma leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, “Just relax and remember not to talk a lot.  It’s weird when people get played off by the music.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve been thinking of what to say and I think it’s short enough.”

“You didn’t write anything?”

“No, I’m going to ‘wing it’, as your brethren say.”

“Brethren?”

“Americans darling.” Emma rolled her eyes and turned to the stage where Brie Larson strode out to the mic to go through the men in the category.  Killian was last to be named and when the camera turned to him, he smiled and then turned to Emma and kissed her temple.

“And the Oscar goes to…” Brie Larson pulled the envelope open and took out the card with the winner.  Emma saw her grin big and look up, “…Killian Jones!”

The audience started clapping and cheering but Killian sat stunned for a few seconds.

“Killian! Go!  You won!”  Emma pushed at his arm and he turned to look at her, big toothy grin on his face.  He stood and pulled her up with him.  He surged forward to capture her lips in a kiss and he rested his hand on her belly.  “Easy tiger…”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, now go.” Killian kissed her quickly again, and received hugs from August and Graham and then some of his costars as he made his way up the aisle to the stage.  Brie handed him the statuette and hugged him.  The crowd sat and settled as Killian walked up to the mic.  He stared at the statue before speaking.

“Wow. Uh, you would think that winning one of these before would make this moment any less nerve-wracking…it doesn’t.”  The audience laughed lightly.  “Since my important thank-yous are sprinting by on the bottom of the screen, I’m going to use my time to dedicate my speech to my wife and kids and rest of my family.”  Killian looked over to where Emma sat and winked.

 _God, my husband is a dork_ she thought.

“First, to my two ducklings: I love you both so much and I thank God every day for the two of you and I can’t wait to get back home and see you. August: thank you, because if it wasn’t for you, Emma and I wouldn’t have met when we did.  I mean, we were going to meet, but you just made it happen sooner.  I was talking to Emma about this earlier, and I told her that I had a theory.  On every one of the infinite Earths and in every one of the universes of the Multiverse, my darling Emma, you and I are just that: you and I.  I love you more than words can say Emma, and I always will.  You are my sun and my stars and my Swan and light in the Darkness; I will love you forever because there will never be a time in the history of infinite Earths and multiverses where I don’t.  Besides: _‘…I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and choose you.’_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for a bunch of other stuff. I'm working on fleshing out a basic outline of a library au kinda thing. If I haven't told y'all already, I work in a library in the youth services department so writing a fic based on something I do everyday is basically required...and I'm pretty sure y'all love the library au trope thing...I know I do. Just keep an eye out...it might not be super soon, I'm finishing up school for good right now and I promise/swear on my life-size cardboard cutout of Colin O'Donoghue (aka Cardboard Colin) that once I'm done, I will write up a bunch of stuff for you guys.


End file.
